The Place Where We Belong
by inner evil
Summary: Naruto and Harry have only know sacrifice and betrayal but after finally hitting they limit they run. Tired of surviving and ready to live. Their friends are just along for the ride, along with vampires, werewolf, shinobis, humans, witch, wizards, seers, and MATES? WARNING:SLASH, THREESOME, MPREG M/M M/F F/F MULTI-CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** naruto or anyone else in this story are not mine, sadly

**Inner Evil: **He guys I know I am not done with me other story but this is an idea that I got while reading fanfiction crossovers and I realize how much potential there is to the crossover idea but people seem to hardly even use it and when they do they mostly match up stories that are at least the same category. So I decided to make a multi crossover story that is an actual story with a plot and juice pairings. **NO PARODY!** I am not abandoning my other story its just that this idea has being on my head a while and I had to let it out. Hope you enjoy!

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

**brats **Kurama (Kyuubi)

* * *

**The Place Where We Belong**

It was finally over with a bitter sweet victory, there were bodies everywhere and destruction in every corner. The world was not the same and the people had change along with it but not by their own will, the war had force them to change or die. The people that were left where exhausted and hurt with no real purpose or idea where to go now. They had won but what came next? Did they live happily ever after? All this questions where running through the head of everyone but one person saw the opportunity for people's lack of direction and leadership and they took it, by directing people in the chaos and giving them a purpose. Heal the wounded, collect and bury the dead, and start to rebuild.

The people where hesitant at first because this was not the person they had in mind as a leader, he was not the one that got them through the war time but with no sign of that person the people reluctantly follow their new leader for they were in such desperate need of one that they had no choice but to accept.

As time when by people grew to accept this new leader and soon forgot the person to whom they all owe their lives to for this leader was very coning and he knew the power that this person had but he couldn't rival this person in power and like his ancestors before him since he couldn't beat him he made it so that in the eyes of the people he would be no competition. "If it wasn't for him this war would not have happen." "He was the one that force us to fight when we would have been spared with we lived" "he still holds that monster in him and now he controls it. Who do you think would be the first to feel his rage, you have all in his eyes mistreated him and bullied him at some point don't you think he would want revenge." "One person with that much power is a danger." "We have all seen the power that these beast hold and what they can do in the wrong hands" And where was this person he was unable to defend himself and his silence spoke volumes to the people "If he is not defending himself it must be true he does not care for us."

What the people did not know is that their leader had given instruction to have this person hidden away while they healed from saving the world. "I don't think this is a good idea. He saved us all we should take him to a hospital where he will heal faster." "He still has a lot of enemies and any of them could attack if they knew he was alive." "Yeah but you are using his disappearance to get into the people's good grace and become leader when you know that that is his job. He worked really hard to become a worthy leader we shouldn't do this to him" "Are you on his side or mine, you wanted me to come back didn't?" "Well yes, but…" "No buts this is the only way the people will accept me back. Unless you would prefer me to leave and you stay with him…" at this words the person speaking to the leader throw themselves at him and begged "Please No, don't leave." "Then choose, are you with me or with him?" the person looked at the leader and at the bed ridden should be leader who was unconscious unaware of the betrayal that was going on but finally the person turn to the bed ridden man and gave a sadden look then they walked away with their new leader whispering an "I am sorry Naruto but I can't lose him."

The new leader smiled at the person and told her "Don't worry Sakura! You did the right thing."

* * *

**6 Months Later**

It has being 6 long months and the leader was completely accept by all and the bed ridden teenager forgotten by all except to people who had found him in his abandoned prison and took him away to hid him from the leader that sees him as a threat. These two people nursed him back to health for six months until one day the teenager awoken and found himself in a strange surrounding but seeing his two friends he immediately relax "Bushy brows? Hinata? Where are we? Is the war over?" the two people look at each other and the teenager named bushy brows told the awoke teen about where they were and about the war while the girl named Hinata prepared him something to eat but then came the really hard questions "Why are we here? Where's Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme?" how could they explain to him that the two people that he cherish the most had betrayed him in the most horrible way and that the village that he so loved and protected has again gone back to hating him after all he did for their approval.

In the end the choice was taken for them when after eating the teenager collapse from exhaustion. "Lee-kun what are we going to tell him? The truth will completely destroy him." "I know Hinata-chan but we have to tell him and just be there to support him no matter what."

Days pass and the young man was soon fully healed and ready to hear the truth for he was getting impatience with his friends who kept avoiding his questions. Soon he was told the truth but he being the devoted and loyal friend he is he refused to believe it.

"no no no YOU'RE LIYING!"

So he ran back to the village to prove that it wasn't true and that his friends and the people have not deserted him but when he got to the village he saw posters of him all over that said "DEMON NARUTO *PICTURE OF HIM* DEAD OR ALIVE" the boy classified as Naruto could not believe his eyes but he was sure that as soon as the people heard him they will be in his side so he kept walking until he saw it the thing that finally broke him it was the image of Sasuke on hokage mountain.

He's dream, he's goal was gone taken by the person he thought was his brother in all but blood, the person who never had interest in being hokage, person who he had talked about his dream with. He was so distracted that he did not notice that he was spotted and the people immediately notified the guards who called the hokage out of fear of the demon boy.

"People is me naruto I fought with you in the war all that you have heard are lies. YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE, THEY ARE LIYING TO YOU." Naruto screaming desperately trying to get people to see but it was no use the looks in their eyes was the same look they would give him when he was a boy. "So it's not true that you can control the kyuubi now." The voice came from the face of the person whose image he saw now sculptured on that mountain. "Sasuke" Naruto hiss out of anger "This is all you're doing. You fill their heads with lies so that you can become hokage because you knew that you couldn't beat me fair and square." "I beat you all the time naruto it was always you who couldn't beat me." Sasuke said with a smug smirk on his face "Yes but that was when we were kids and I was a childish idiot with no one to help me train. Now we both know that I am stronger than you and even though you made a show of leaving to get stronger I still surpassed you and you know it." These words immediately remove the smug smirk of sasuke's face to be replace with one of anger, jealousy and hate.

It was naruto's turn to grin smugly at the suppose hokage. "Naruto Stop It! Don't talk to sasuke-kun like that he is the hokage and he has done a lot for this village while you left us." The voice came from a woman with pink hair "sakura-chan you know what happen to me I was recovering like many of the shinobi who fought in the war. How can you take his side he was hell bent on destroying this whole village and you know it!" This made all the gathering people gasp and look at their hokage and sakura in surprise.

Sasuke looked angry while sakura looked around nervous not knowing what to say but she didn't want to lose sasuke because she was so close to getting him to accept her and love her so she lied once more "Now you are making up lies to tarnish the hokages good name. How dare you DEMON!" these words hit naruto so hard that he took a step back as if he was hit physically but this manage to make sasuke smirk and the people agree with sakura giving naruto hard and disgusted looks. "Now enough of that Take Him Away! His punishment will be decided later by the council.

Naruto was left in a cell for a day until a guard came to get him to bring him to the council to be judged and punished. As he enter the room he was shock a seeing his friends Ino, Choji, Sakura, Kiba, TenTen, Kakashi, Shikumaru, Shino and Sasuke all there waiting for him 'this is great my friends will see through sasuke's tricks and bail me out. They will never let me down' naruto though this with a smile on his face "All council members we are all her to discuss the punishment of Naruto Uzumaki." 'You are in for it now sasuke.' But the words that came out of his friends mouth completely shock him

"Can we just kill the brat and be done with it" Said Kiba

"What a drag" was all Shikamaru said

"Do we have to kill him," this gave naruto hope he knew that his sensei wouldn't let him down "I mean we can always use him as a weapon."

Naruto's jaw just hit the floor. His friends, these people were the people he considered family, the people he saved countless times. "HOW COULD YOU GUYS?" this shock everyone who forgot about naruto's presence in the room "WE WERE LIKE FAMILY, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I RISK MY NECK FOR YOU GUYS? HUH? HOW MANY OF YOU WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW IF IT WASN'T FOR ME? ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN SAVED BY ME AT A TIME. AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME BY BETRAYING ME, WITHOUT ME THEIR WOULDN'T BE A KONOHAGAKURE." These words made all the people in the room lower their head thinking about naruto's words while sasuke was anger realizing the huge influence that naruto holds and will always hold among the people as long as he's alive.

"You Naruto Uzumaki are sentence to death, to be carry out tomorrow morning." Before anyone could talk sasuke order the guard to take him away "He is a master manipulator with the kyuubi's influence don't fall for his tricks he is no longer the naruto that we all knew and loved." With that sasuke left that room in anger at the fact that naruto was proving to still be better than him no matter what he did.

* * *

In the middle of the night naruto was picked up by a guard that he tried to attack until he heard "Naruto naruto, is me Rock Lee. I came to bust you out, come hinata-chan is waiting for us." Lee said trying but failing to pull naruto along "Whats the use I have nothing to live for.

Everything I ever wanted, that's ever kept me going is gone now." Naruto said losing his trademark fighting spirit "But naruto you have me and hinata who loves you very deeply and to me you are like a brother. Will you leave us alone?" this surprise naruto because he thought that like the rest of his friends lee and hinata would betray him but here they were risking their lives to save him.

"Naruto look at me we are leaving this place and making a new life for ourselves where there is no expectations to live up to, no one judging us because we're different and where no one knows us and we can be who we want. But that is not going to happen unless you come with us."

At this naruto decided that lee was right and that he has earn the right to live happy and free so with this though he took lee's hand and they ran meeting hinata outside where all three ran away never looking back at the village that has made them so miserable.

When they reach the forest and where back to their hide out they were exhausted but they knew that they couldn't stay for long because soon sasuke would be finding the empty cell and would send out a search party for them. So they ran and ran and ran and ran, always on the look and always cautious because as they suspected sasuke send a party of his best shinobi after them.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

It was Naruto's 16th birthday and they were celebrating it in another cave hiding from sasuke's men. "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun!" said hinata giving naruto a bracelet with a charm from all the villages they've been to "you can add more places when we go." She said looking as shy as ever "this is great hinata-chan, Thank You!" naruto exclaim hugging a red hinata "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY YOUTHFUL BROTHER!" lee exclaim loudly which received a "ssshhh" from his friends but lee was not discourage and handed naruto a box with a book when open the book was written in a strange language and had strange letter.

"I know how interested you got in the other world when that old man talked about it so I looked around and found this. It's a book written in the language that is spoken in that other world."

An old man that the group met four months ago had been shouting about a different world with no shinobi and naruto was immediately taken with this new world so he asked the man to tell him and ever since then naruto has being obsess with anything that had to do with this new world. "This is great bushy brows I can't wait to read it and learn more about it." Exclaim naruto looking through his new book already 'this is great' "Thank you guys you're the best!" naruto said hugging both his friends who ate and later slept while one of their clones kept watch. For the next few days naruto completely focus on his book and in a month he was able to understand a little and realized that the book told a story.

It was one day while in another cave that everything change, naruto was reading or trying to read his book while lee was collecting supplies because they needed to move again and hinata was sleeping.

'man it would be great to live in a world with no shinobi, where we don't have to run and hide anymore, and we can live the life that lee talked about in the cell the other day. **Is that what you really want kit. **Wh…Kurama I forgot you were here since you've been so quiet. **I have been researching but you didn't answer my question, is that what you want? **Researching what? And of course that's what I want. There has to be some place where I belong don't you think?** Well is a good thing I didn't find what I was looking for. **How is that good? **Because instead I found….**'

"WHAT!"

naruto was so surprise he did not realize he had yelled out loud waking up hinata "what is it naruto-kun?" hinata asked frantic looking to their attakers, naruto realizing what he has done scratch the back of his head and gave hinata and apologetic look "sorry hinata I was talking to Kurama." '**Kid you are so loud for someone who is hiding. **Well what do you expect when you drop that bomb on me. **Well do you want to do it or not, **Well I need to talk to hinata and lee before. **Well I need an answer before the full moon. **Why? **Because the ritual can only be done on a certain day.**'

With that thought Kurama left naruto to think about the proposal that sounded too good to be true but also sounded like their last and only option at the moment because it looks like sasuke wasn't going to give up any time soon.

* * *

Later that day naruto was not able to talk to his friends because they were on the run again so he decided to wait until they found a place to stay but when they did they were all tired and decided to sleep.

A few days later things had calm down a little and naruto approach the subject to hinata and lee "LEAVE?" exclaim lee "f..for..ever" stutter hinata also worry that naruto had finally lose his mind "think about it guys, it would mean no more running away and actually setting down some place and having a life. Wouldn't that be great?" at this he's partners gave it some thought and agree that it would be great but that would mean leaving all the ever known behind.

"Guys come on it would be another great adventure besides sasuke is never going to give up until I am dead because he sees me as a threat." At this the two had to agree with naruto again "Well it is true, that we are all in constant danger." Said hinata unsure of what to do she was not like her two friends who were always brave enough to face the unknown. "IT WOULD BE A WONDERFUL ADVENTURE FULL OF YOUTHFUL JOY!" "That right lee, what do say hinata? There's nothing left for us here" "I guess if you would both be there for me then, I can be brave." With that the three friends exclaim and jumped for enjoy, they will finally have their freedom.

'Kurama we're all ready and agree to go together.** Well good it took you long enough, now I need some ingredients and I need you three to do something.**'

"Okay guys I talked to Kurama and here is what we will do….."at this lee and hinata got closer to hear naruto's directions and immediately go into action.

* * *

On the day of the full moon naruto, lee and hinata all prepared the ingredients and when to the place Kurama instructed where they started to set up.

As soon as the full moon was out all three friends join hands uniting their chakra while Kurama use his chakra to unite all of them and activate the spell "NARUTO STOP RIGHT THERE!" sasuke yelled as he was coming along with his guards and some of naruto's ex-friends

'**kid don't lose focus.**'

And that is what naruto did he kept going and so did his friends but sasuke was getting closer with fear in his eyes realizing that naruto might escape "ATTACK! THEY ARE TRYING TO PREPARE AN ATTACK THE COULD WHIPE US ALL OUT."

With that the shinobi attack but it was too late the three friends had said the last word of the spell and a bright light engulf them. When the light was gone the three friends had banish as if by magic leaving no trace of where they have gone. "NOOOOOO! YOU WONT GET AWAY FROM ME THIS EASLY NARUTO I WILL FINE YOUUUUUU."

* * *

**In Another World**

A young man playing around the river saw three bodies at the edge of the lake "Bloody hell! Are those human bodies?" the boy exclaim as he dived into the lake and swam to the bodies, finding three teenagers floating. He wasted no time in dragging them one by one to shore and checking for a pulse "Oh good there alive, but how did they get here"

As the boy was looking over the three teenagers and their odd clothes. "Hey mate, what've you got there." Called over a boy that was walking along with a girl "I found them floating on the lake." The boy responded "Are they alive?" asked the boy looking them over with worry eyes, while the girl looked at them with a serene smile and said "Finally their here!" the two boys looked at her with curiosity and then looked back at the three teenagers which they were apparently waiting for

'Why is it always me?' wondered the boy who found the teens knowing that he's life is going to get complicated again.

* * *

**Inner Evil: **Okay guys I am done, this was a long chapter but don't get use to it. Have you guest who are the three people at the end, I can tell you is not who you think.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I NEED YOUR OPINIONS TO CONTINUE OR NOT?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twiligh are not mine, sadly.

**Inner Evil: **Hello guys as you asked for it I'm back with another chapter. Just a warning my main focus is my first story but I will still update this one as well. I also want to thank the people who inspire me to write this chapter **charm13insomnia,** **HeartlessNobody13, dawnwatch, BAB07, Lord-sessy012,** ** .71, ****Sstormlight, soraheartless21, Computerfreak CK, Hanmac,** **Musical Crowned Kitsune, tigraneko515,** **Moki Mischief,** **The Lazy Princess,** **silentprotector, pokermaniac039, fluffy24,** **Pikachu79,** **Yuki Kira Phantomhive, ** **AVID33,** **Fen219,** **ibterismith50, naruto789987, NamidaNoNozomi, **and last but not least **celess9**

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

* * *

**The Place Where We Belong**

War is an invention of human kind that is unnecessary and should be avoided at whatever cost. It brings death and pain, in the end it solve nothing for years later a new problem arise that cannot be solve without war. It's a never ending cycle where the losers are not the ones who start the war but the soldiers that have to fight in it, those poor men and women who to that moment were innocent and happy but now most give their lives for a fight that other people start. But as children we don't need to worry about war because that's for grown-ups.

That is the ideal world where children can be children and not have a care in the world but the world is not ideal and sometimes children are force to fight the battles that belong to the grown-ups. Such is the case of a boy kneeling in the middle of a battle field surround by his fallen soldiers, soldiers who in an ideal world would be carefree children worrying about final exams and dates. But this child has no such luxuries but he was push into a war that was not his to begin with.

This boy who naively believed that final life was rewarding him for a childhood of pain and abuse but instead he gets a war that he must not only fight but also win. It was a lot to ask from a child but the need for love an acceptance gave him the strength to continue, to win but at a great prize.

The boy was just kneeling there watching parents finally appear and cry over the bodies of their children. The boy didn't realize that he was crying cover in blood looking at the body of his friends and remembering how they would tutor him, play with him, prank with him, and care for him. He cried as he saw a red headed girl cry over the body of a red headed boy and a brunette girl or a taller red headed boy cried for a similar red headed boy.

'Could this have been avoided?'

The boy wondered for the thousandth time. He looked up at the image of a giant castle which looks like it has seen better days 'I remember the first time I saw this place and thinking that I finally got my miracle, my reward, without knowing that I just traded on hell for another.'

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulders, as he looks up to see a girl bruised and dirty but alive "Come Harry let's get you looked at by Madam Pomfrey and look for and help other survivors" The girl helped the boy –now identify as Harry- up and gently directed him to the infirmary where an older woman was running around taking care of patients

"Ms. Lovegood please place him on the bed and I will look him over."

The girl known as Lovegood guided Harry to an empty bed laid him down and sat down next time. "You should go see if you can help outside, I'm okay" Harry tried to reassure the girl "its fine there is not much I could do out there." The girl assured Harry knowing that her friend needed her more and that this was a crucial moment because winning the war was the only thing keeping her friend going and now that it was over he might feel that his role in this world is also over. Soon Madam Pomfrey came over and looked over Harry make sure that he was okay.

* * *

**2 Week Later**

It has been two weeks since the final battle and the infirmary is just starting to slow down. Many funerals took place during these weeks and there was a sense of grieve. When a people are going to grieve they want to place blame to sooth their own guilt for not doing anything to stop it.

In this time Harry was trying to recover from both his emotional and physical wounds. But in his absence people who now fear his power used it to place the blame on him. It didn't take much for people to fall for it because they all at some point felt jealousy or fear for Harry and now that they do not need him there was no point in faking it.

Finally Harry came out of his stasis to attend his friend's funeral, and pay his respect to his fellow soldiers. He also wanted to see a familiar face and help each other deal with their mutual grieve. As he arrived at his friend's home he was not greeted with open arms as he expected.

"What are you doing here?" responded a young red headed girl who he had started to consider a friend. Harry was speechless at this welcoming but he just figure that this was her way of dealing with grieve, so he enter the house by passing the glares of the young red head only to be greeted by more glares "What is he doing here?" the words were spit out as if they were poison.

"I came to see you guys, a lot has happen and as family we are stronger together."

The boy spoke hoping that his words will help them see through the grieve "Family? Hah don't make me laugh." "George I know losing Fred was hard…" A fist slamming the table cut Harry off as the George got up so fast his chair fell over. He advanced towards Harry until he was towering over him "Don't you ever say his name! You have no right to say his name." George said menacingly until he was pull back by one of his brothers "Come on George he's not worth it." Bill said while glaring at Harry as if he was the worse scum of the earth, "you need to leave, now." "But guys we have to stand together.." Harry tried to make them see reason but it was no use every single surviving Weasley looked at him with so much hate.

"Boys what was that noise?" 'finally a voice of reason' As Molly enters the room the face of a grieving mother, eyes red and puffy, bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, lips chap, clothes in disarray and posture defeated. As her eyes looked around the room at her remaining children they land on Harry and her tender sad eyes change to fury "Get Out!" "Mrs…." "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Molly got hysterical as she kept on screaming while Harry was in shock of the woman he had always consider like a mother. Harry was so frozen he didn't notice when he was grabbed and thrown out of the Weasley's house.

'It must be the grieve and pain, I should give them some time.'

* * *

**Funeral**

It has been a couple of days fill with recovery and goodbyes. Harry had stayed in Hogwarts to give the Weasley some time to grieve and recover. He did attend the funerals of the other students that died and pay his respect in some he was greeted better than others but he couldn't blame the families for needing someone to release their anger at since Voldemort is dead.

It was hard to say goodbye specially knowing that in some way this was your fault because they were fighting your battle for you. Soon it came time for the Weasley funerals, he was nervous about the greeting he received a few days ago. As he approached the funeral he saw the family already there greeting people but as their eyes landed on him their faces change to a dark and hateful glare.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Ginny "I'm here to pay my respects" Harry answered unable to hide his surprise "pay respect HA first time I'm hearing of a murderer attend his victims funeral" Ginny exclaim with a cruel smile. At this point everyone was staring that the press where listening and writing this scoop down. "I think you should just leave Harry. I don't think that Fred deserves this." Arthur Weasley pleaded coming behind his daughter and wrapping his arm around her shoulder to come her down. "But I just wanted to pay my respect, Ron and Fred were like brothers to me…." In that moment he was cut off by a punch to his face, when he looked up he was looking at the furious face of George Weasley "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THEIR NAMES. THEY WERE NEVER YOUR BROTHERS THE FACT THAT WE TOOK PITY ON YOU WAS OUR DOWN FALL BECAUSE EVERYONE NEAR YOU SEEMS TO DIE. SO GET AWAY FROM US I THINK YOU HAVE DOWN ENOUGH, GO CRAWL IT A DISH AND DIE AND THEN MAYBE WE WOULD GET SOME PEACE." Harry could feel the tears built up in his eyes, as he looked around he saw everyone watching and the people that he thought were the family he always wanted just stood there and stared.

"Leave Potter nobody wants you here." Ginny exclaim coming up next to her brother. Harry felt arms around his shoulders and gently lift him up when he looked up he saw Neville Longbottom "Come on Harry lets go." Neville pulled him away from the crowd and took him away all the while rubbing his shoulder to comfort him.

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Harry doesn't remember how but he ended up at the Gryffindor common area wrapped around a Luna and Neville sandwich. "It's okay Harry you still have us." Said Neville hugging his friend "And you always will." Luna exclaim with a smile and her head on Harry's shoulder. This got the attention of Harry as well as Neville who both looked at her but Luna just smiled and hugged Harry. Neville also smile and hugged both his friends closer, knowing that they were all he had left. With that the tears finally left Harry's eye because everything that just happened finally got to him.

The final battle, the visit to the Weasley, All the funeral, people reaction, the Weasley's hateful words and glare, and Neville and Luna's support. His friends just sat there and held him as he cried for losing everything he ever had.

Sometime during their dog pile all three fell asleep and were awaken by the sun shining through the window. Neville woke up first, follow by Harry and lastly Luna "Come on guys let's get change and get breakfast." Neville decided to take the lead since Luna seems to be daydreaming and Harry seems to still be out of it.

During breakfast in the great hall the friends sat together at the end of the table keeping away from everyone. "Harry you need to eat something" Neville softly told Harry as he put some fruits in his plate which earn him a small smile from Harry. Neville was shock but happy to know that Harry was still there somewhere. The rest of the breakfast past in silent with Neville making sure that Harry ate.

"We will be getting visitors soon."

Luna said with a smile on her face and a dreaming look in her eyes the two other occupants just looked at her then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

It has being a few days since the incident at the Weasley funeral and Harry was getting by with the support of his friends who have been patience and caring. Together they have been helping rebuilt Hogwarts and take care of those still injure. Between them they created a support group for the students suffering from PTSD.

They also started to help out in teaching and tutoring the younger kids while the school hired new teachers and got everything back to normal. It was still hard as Harry still tried to talk to the Weasley hoping that time was the solution. Harry fell into a deep depression when he finally realize that the Weasley really hate him and they weren't going to forgive him, he felt into a deep depression that neither Luna or Neville could get him out of.

'I lost everything.'

Harry was walking by the halls of the school remembering all the good times he had with his two best friends 'I miss you guys so much.' He doesn't know how he's going to survive without them. Together they have been through everything and have concord it all; they had always being there for him when he needed them and if it wasn't for them he would not have survive. "How would I survive without you guys?" he fell to his knees as everything hit him for the first time since the battle ended.

He doesn't know how long he was there but he felt arms wrap around time "You're not alone Harry, you have us. And pretty soon you'll add more people to that very short list." He just looked up and saw Neville smile sadly at him. "Yeah Harry we will always be here for you no matter what." This statement made Harry smile for the first time in months.

It has been a week since the crying incident and Luna, Neville and Harry have been inseparable. They have supported him through everything and being there for him when he needed them the most. Finally he was starting to feel like he could get through this, and have a life without his best friends.

He had yet to believe that he deserved happiness but he at least did not want to give up on living.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Things have been going okay inside Hogwarts but outside things were getting worse. The press was discrediting Harry making him out to be a murders master mind, who wanted to get rid of the competition that Voldemort posed. Harry had to stay in Hogwarts to avoid the crowd of press and people a like looking for answers.

Soon even the people who supported him were starting to doubt him and question his motifs, all but Luna and Neville who kept loyal to him and supported him no matter what.

"Harry why don't you go for a walk by the lake, it always calmed you down." Luna said with dreaming smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that Harry seem to miss "Yeah, I think I need some fresh air." He said as he head out to the lake leaving his only two friends in the common room

"Luna what are you up to?" Neville asked with suspicious look in his face but all he got was a smile.

* * *

**In The Lake**

Harry finally found a quiet serene spot to sit down on to think so he sat by the shore with his knees against his chest. "Why can't I get a break?" Harry asked looking at the sky hoping that someone would offer him an answer.

Instead what he got was a big splash so he looked down thinking that it might be one of the older students. He looked up and saw three bodies floating on the surface on the water. 'Probably some kids on a dare or something.' But he knew that the lake could be dangerous "HEY! GET OUT OF THERE." But he received no answer so he got closer and that's when he realized that they were unconscious.

He jumped in and swam as fast as he could to them. It was two boys and a girl so he grabbed the girl and pulled her to shore, then immediately when back in for the other two.

Once he had manage to get all three he checked for a pulse "Oh good there alive, but how did they get here?" he asked as he looked around to see if there was anyone or anything that can answer his question. "Hey mate, what've you got there?" He looked up to see Neville and Luna heading his way "I found them floating on the lake." Once they were closer Neville looked at the three teens with worry in his eyes.

But before he could say anything Luna exclaim "FINALLY!" This got her a curious look from both Harry and Neville "Luna something you want to share with the class?" Neville asked while Harry just wondered why his life couldn't for one second be easy. "We should get them to the infirmary." Was the responds they received from Luna. With that they both use their magic to lift all three teens and take them to the infirmary to get checked.

* * *

**Infirmary **

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom who have you got there?" asked Madam Pomfrey looking and the three floating teenagers. "I found them in the lake and they were unconscious." Harry explained as he looked at Madam Pomfrey hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions. "All right place them on the beds and I will look them over." She took out her wand and did a quick scan on the three teenagers to see what was wrong with them.

The three teenagers waited off to the side with different emotions about the new comers. Harry was cautions, Luna was happy and Neville was worry. "Okay kids, they all seem find it seems like they exhausted their magical core. After some sleep they should be fine and wake up, you can stay with them but do not disturb my patients." With that the nurse left to treat other patients leaving the trio with the three new comers.

For two days Harry, Luna and Neville to turns looking after the mysterious trio until the third day when there was finally signs of life. The shorted boy with blond hair woke up while Harry was watching over them. "Who are you?" a voice woke Harry up from his day dream so he looked around then looked down to see two of the most beautiful cerulean crystal blue eyes he has ever seen.

Harry was so distracted that he forgot that the boy spoke "Umm what?" he asked a little embarrassed he got so distracted "I said who are you?" "Oh I'm Harry; I found you and your friends floating in the lake." He explained as he looked at the blond boy with the blue eyes. The boy just seem to process he's words after a minute he looked at Harry and asked "Where are we?" he asked as he looked next to him and saw his friend then turn his eyes on Harry

'Who has eyes like that. They look almost unreal.'

The boy just stared at Harry waiting for an answer "OH, you're in the infirmary at Hogwarts." This just seemed to confuse the boy even more "What's Howarts? And where is it?" Harry was shock to hear this since according to Madam Pomfrey they all had magical cores "Its HoGwarts and it's the school of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland. How can you not know of Hogwarts?" Harry asked confuse and shock but he figure that they might be muggleborns

"I have never heard of HoGwarts or this Scotland you speak of." This was really weird for Harry but he was interrupted from asking by the voice of Luna "Welcome to our world." Luna was smiling at the blond boy who looked at her with a look of confusion and then realization "It worked?" he whisper first before saying louder "It actually work. YEAH!" this shock Harry but it also worry him and the cautious part in him told him to trend carefully "What do you mean it worked? Who are you?" Harry asked serious and demanding an answer from the blond

"My name if Naruto Uzumaki and I am finally free."

* * *

**Inner Evil:** Finally, I hope you guys still like this story and are still reading. IMPORTANT NEWS: **I AM TAKING SUJECTIONS FOR PAIRINGS, PLEASE BY ORIGINAL AND BOLD (NO HARRYXEDWARD) THREESOMES ARE WELCOME AND IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY HAVE A PARTNER ALREADY (I HATE BELLA SO DON'T EXPECT A GOOD IMAGE OF HER) THERE WILL BE NO NARUTOXHARRY EITHER. **So I hope to hear from you, also tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twiligh are not mine, sadly.

**Inner Evil: **YAY! I'M BACK! I am blown away by the reaction and support I've gotten from this story and the poll I've put up. I know I said no NARUTOXHARRY but I kind of dug my own grave with how I wrote Harry's reaction to Naruto in chapter 2 and then in the poll most of you wanted them together but the threesome also got a lot of votes so as second runner up I may still add Emmett so those of you who voted for the pairing do not lose hope just yet. I would also like to emphasize that there will be no main pairing and that I will try to give each pairing equal attention, I hate when it's all center around one couple.

Now I want to thank my new comers **kkarin16**, **Izabela75**, **Shady Kitsune**, **candinaru25, Sakura Lisel, everHermione, the almighty jono, winfield56, mihel asyki akatsuki schizo, pinkiekeen, LoreUzumaki, Dark Neko 4000, theshadowhunter19, ILearnedItFromThePizzaMan, dhuron, speedykatze, ninnki92, Akuma no Bara, KunochiDreamer, YastoraRisa, Charon's Crossing, RedHeadTobiChan, Wolfgirl150, Kasai no Oni, birdkamp, Pauchalina, Ladyduquesa, TheJaneOfAllTrades, crazyone-oh-one, melamariannie, Mako27, chereeturner18, almapirata95, Rosebud1991, TobyDR, karinaruizaguirre1998, prismaticmem, Halo777, kuroshiro spade, 3Sukka, Ami-chan96, the epicslime, AlixzandraJaydePhoenix, PokemonNarutoLover, eternal-nature15, SleepyMangaHead, Little Green Faerie Of Doom,** **Serenity Yue,** **MareMeLaze21, Brebre 09, TsukiJack, orihime1793, Masumi-Sama-Sensei-San-Senpai, Lacus01, child-of-paradox-and-chaos, Nekoka6069, myaccount34, VQueen, andomon, nonangel, CrimsonKishin, WhiteWolfShadowPanther, silverray989, mandylou18, SeleneAlice, Queen of the Ice, lilyflower5189, roronoazolosgirl, dragonsagex2592, VelvetKissAtMidnight, MaidenZorriah, fire-ball-kyo-DLM, **and last but not least** LunarRoseFox.**

I would also like to give a special thank you to **EveJHoang,** **Silvermane1, Elfin69, cariangelus, **and **Ddragon21 **for taking your time and sending your reviews. I took all your ideas to mind and I hope you are happy with the end result.

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

* * *

**The Place Where We Belong**

The world is full with all kinds of creatures with different habits and some are far more advanced than others. There is no such thing as an evil creature just a creature with a great potential for evil. Again some creatures have a potential greater than others and some find themselves in situations that push them to evil. Either way no creature is evil only based on their form or species. When we are young we all have this perception of being neither good nor evil but as we grown older society and life tends to push us one way or the other.

Life is about survival and all creatures have their own ways of surviving. A lion must eat a gazelle and a gazelle eats grass and plant, plants feed of water and sun. Each creature has a way of surviving that is different and barbaric to some, the gazelle might find the lion barbaric but the lion finds it as survival, a means of keeping himself and his family alive. The world is full of these creatures that are misunderstood for their way and things they have to do to survive.

One of these creatures could be found in a forest behind a tree stalking its means of survival. The prey was a deer just going about its business unaware that it is about to become part of the survival chain as prey. It was all quiet as the creature waited for the right moment when the deer realized something was terribly wrong and decided to run and in that moment the creature attacked. It first killed the deer for the creature was not cruel then it took what it needed to survive.

"Hey Alice hurry up we need to get to school."

The creature identify as Alice answered in a soft musical voice "coming."

As the creature named Alice finished with her survival cycle she left with a tall blond man whose beauty seem almost unnatural and to perfect to be human just like Alice. "Have you gotten anything about the Volturi or Victoria since we came back from Italy." The blond man asked as they ran at a speed that was unnatural making everything in their path become nothing but a blur.

"No, well at least not about that and frankly I'm tired of our lives revolving around Bella and Edward's love story. I mean I know his our family but all we do is watch out for Bella, protect Bella, and get almost kill all for a human that is just going to die because HE REFUSES TO GIVE HER THE BITE!" a tree fell to the ground and as Alice looked up she saw that the culprit was her companion whose eyes were fill with anger and rage.

"Oh crap, Jasper I'm sorry I didn't mean to lose it I just couldn't keep it in anymore." The male recognized as Jasper took a deep breath trying to calm 'his' emotions down "its fine Alice I know it's tough but like you said Edward is our family and we are always there for family." Jasper said as he moved close to Alice trying to calm her. He knew it couldn't be easy for someone like her especially since this is the most time they had to spend together in months. Carlisle and Esme have been too worry about Edward to even hunt together and Rosalie and Emmett had to put on hold the search for their mates to help Edward.

"Let's forget for a minute about Bella and Edward and enjoy this rare moment alone before another crisis pops up." Jasper said pulling Alice close to him and wrapping his arms around her waist bringing a smile to her face "you're right." And she lean her head back to look up at him at the same time he leaned his head down to meet her in the middle. Then their lips touched in what started out as a chaste and loving kiss but soon turned into passionate and wild kiss expressing all their built up tension.

Jasper lifted her up making Alice wrap her legs around his waist and this way he had easier access to her neck. Alice started working on unbuttoning his shirt and just when things were getting good her phone rang and wouldn't stop ringing "DAMN IT! Who is it?" Alice got off her partner and checked the phone rolling her eyes when she saw who it was "What is it Edward?" "Alice did you see anything about the Volturi and Victoria hurting Bella?" "No Edward and I told you that as soon as I get anything I will let you know but you pressuring me is not going to make me see something faster." "I'm worry about Bella can you come and help me distract her she is very shacked up, I'll wait for you at Bella's house." With that Edward hung up not even allowing Alice to answer the question "he didn't even asked if you were busy. Come let's go he's just going to keep calling until you go."

Jasper was clearly annoyed 'can't even have time with my wife because Bella needs to be distracted' Alice on the other hand was piss and was going to give Edward a piece of her mind until she was hit with a force so strong it almost knock her down.

_Before her eyes dots started to connect and form a picture the picture was of a beautiful blond with the most enchanting blue eyes she had ever seen he was in their backyard laughing and playing with her brother Emmett who looked so happy. To the side was a raven hair boy watching the boys with a smile on his face. This boy had an ethereal beauty to him that she had never seen before with eyes an emerald green that were looking at the boys with a possessive and affectionate gaze. As she was going around she got a glimpse of her sister Rosalie with a man who had his arms around her waist in a imitate way that only a lover can get away with but before she could get a good look at him a blonde girl got in her way and looked right at her "they look happy don't they." "Who are you?" "I still haven't figure out what their relationship is supposed to be." said the girl looking at Emmett, the raven hair boy and the blond. Alice could see what she meant they look like friends even brothers but there was something more and the look from the raven hair teen said something completely different. "They look like they belong together." "Yes but they don't, maybe you can help me figure it out." The blonde turned to Alice with a dreamy smile "But not now for I most soon wake up and I wouldn't want my friends to worry. You most return also and I will see you next time but not in person it's too soon for that." With that the blond disappear and the image started to fade._

Alice was snap out of her vision to be greeted by the worry face of Jasper looking at her "how long was I out for?" "Longer than usual, I was starting to worry. What did you see? Was it Victoria or the Volturi?" Jasper asked every bit a soldier waiting its orders to form a battle plan "neither, I think I might have seen Emmett's and Rosalie's mate, maybe" Alice said unsure of what she saw after the words she had with the blonde girl.

"Really, that's great Alice we can tell them. You know they have been looking for so long." Jasper said excited about these new turn of events "No! I can't tell them yet there is something more to the story and I'm not sure if what I saw meant what I want it to mean. I rather not get their hopes up until I have all the facts." Alice exclaims this trying to make sense of what she saw and what the girl told her. 'Was the raven hair boy looking at Emmett or the blond? And what is the blond to Emmett, they seem really close.'

Alice and Jasper head back to the house one of them loss in thought and the other confuse but before they reached the hearing range of the house Alice stopped and looked at her partner "Jasper promise me you won't say or think anything about what I told you." She plead to her partner knowing that it was an odd request "I don't get it Alice but you can trust me I won't say anything until you think it's time."

With that Alice smile at him and gave him a peck on the lips "Good! It's for the best trust me. I'm going to head to Bella's house before Edward calls me again." With that Alice took off in the other direction leaving a very confuse partner behind.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

It's been a week since Alice saw the blonde girl in her vision and since then she hasn't seen her again. She had tried concentrating but with Edward wanting her to always babysit Bella since her dad doesn't want to see him she hasn't had time to think let alone concentrate.

Jasper had been great and had run interference with Edward every once in a while but with his guilt over attacking Bella it didn't always work. Hence why she decided to go for a run hoping that something will come to her, she put her phone on silent since Jasper knew where she was going.

She sat down and took a deep breath to concentrate, she has never try to bring forth a vision but she hopes it's not that difficult.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

In a beautiful house in the woods a family made up of very beautiful people went about their day. A beautiful blonde girl sat in the living room reading a fashion magazine befitting of her model like looks. In the couch were two boys one of them was Jasper and the other was a big bear like boy, they were both playing video games. The big one was loud and excited while Jasper was more calm and collected.

Everything seemed normal like any other teenage filled home except for the fact that these teenagers seem older and unnaturally beautiful. "Uh Oh, here comes the tornado." The bear like creature said drawing the attention of the other two "Great what the hell happened now?" the blonde asked rolling her eyes from annoyance, before anyone could answer her question the door opened and a boy with bronze colored hair entered looking around urgently.

"What is it Edward?" Jasper asked the bronze hair teen –Edward- as he saw how desperate he looked. "Where's Alice? I called her but she wouldn't answer her phone. Do you know where she is? I need to talk to her." The three other teens looked at each other "Edward relax! if your worry she's fine." Jasper try to calm him down thinking that his brother was worry about Alice but got a rude awakening "I need to hunt so she needs to watch Bella and maybe being in the room or close to Bella will trigger a vision." Edward spoke leaving everyone speechless but sadly not surprised, since finding his mate their brother has been very selfish and they have all gone along with it because they knew all he's been through and knew he deserves happiness.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME"

this shout came from the least expected person leaving the other three occupants shock "Your sister someone who has always been there for is not answering her phone and all you're worry about is some human you just meet." "You don't understand what it's like finding your mate Emmett. When you find yours you'll understand" Edward tried to explain to the bear like teen –Emmett- to make him see sense.

"First of all she's your SINGER that is not the same thing as a mate so we don't even know if she's your mate and second of all we are your family and yea we will always support you but you're taking advantage of that." Emmett yelled at his brother with so much anger that has been accumulating from putting the hunt for his mate on hold just to be playing babysitter to his brother's girlfriend.

"Emmett you should calm…"

"Let him Jasper, Edward needs to hear the truth. Emmett and I have put on hold looking for our mates but we can't live our lives babysitting a human. Who Edward here refuses to turn because why turn her when you have guards and human babysitters twenty-four seven to watch and protect her." The blonde woman said standing next to Emmett and glaring at Edward who looked lose and confuse "I know Rosalie but you both need to calm down, for my sake at least."

Rosalie looked at Jasper and saw her brother struggling to control so much anger this made her take a deep breath "What's going on here?" came a voice that made all four heads look up to a beautiful woman standing by the entrance to the kitchen looking around the room with worry in her gold eyes.

Emmett was the one to answer "Nothing Esme." He rushed out the door before the woman –Esme- could reply. Esme turn to the other three left "Now I know that something is going on because Emmett never storms off, it's not like him he faces everything head. Now talk!" Esme demanded looking stern "we just got tired of being ignored and used as Bella's person vampire guards, just because our brother here has a stick up his ass and wants to keep her human. I don't know how poor Alice didn't break but I'm done, you hear me Edward DONE!" With that Rosalie also left leaving a frozen Edward, Jasper struggling for control and an even more worried Esme.

"I..I..I don't understand, I though they all loved Bella." Edward broke the silence looking confuse "yes Edward but we all have lives and while yours revolve around Bella you have to remember that ours doesn't. I'm going to go catch up with Alice." With that Jasper was off as well leaving Edward even more confuse "I should go back to Bella." Edward also left leaving a worry Esme

'This is getting out of hand.'

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

Esme rushed to the hospital to talk to her husband "Mrs. Cullen how are you?" asked a nurse at the nurses station with a smile on her face "Hello Sarah, is my husband busy?" "He's looking at a patient now but you can go in his office and I'll tell him as soon as he's done that you're here." "Thank you!"

Esme walked over to her husband's office and sat down to wait for him, his office was simple yet traditional a lot like her Carlisle. The walls were filled with the certificates and diplomas of this century. She doesn't know how long she was waiting but soon enough her husband open the door and entered in all of his glory.

"Sweetheart what's the matter? Sarah told me you were waiting for me and you never come unless it's an emergency." Carlisle asked his wife worry about her sudden visit during working hours. Esme rush to Carlisle's arms who embrace her "Oh Carlisle, our family is falling apart." Esme cried but no tears fell from her eyes never the less the emotion and pain was there. "Sweetheart, don't say that, come on tell me what happened" Carlisle pull her and sat her down on the couch wrapping his arms around for support.

As Esme told him what happened at home he understands what she means, his family seems to be falling apart and the sad part is that he doesn't know what to do. "I will talk to Edward and we will get all the family together and discuss this but you must be strong because I need you and without you I can't solve this." Esme looked at her husband and remembers why she fell in love with him so she smiled "You will never be without me darling." With that she kissed him with all the love she had for him. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours "Now go home and try to calm down. Get everyone and tell them that there is a family meeting as soon as I come home."

With one last kiss for the road Esme left her husband to go wrangle up her family.

* * *

**NIGHT TIME**

The whole family was in the living room waiting for the head of the house to come home from work, there was a tension in the air. Emmett had his arm cross sitting in the love seat avoiding everyone's stare, Rosalie was sitting next to him in the arm of the loveseat glaring at Edward and Bella who sat on Edward's piano bench, Esme was standing by the window looking out, while Jasper and Alice were on the couch Jasper trying to keep everyone calm and Alice loss in though.

Soon a car pulled up the drive way making everyone sit up straight and the tension only seem to increased. The front door open and in came Carlisle who was receive with a hug and a kiss from his wife. "Welcome home honey." He smiles at her and drops off his bag heading to the living room to try to solve the tension in his family.

As soon as he enters he sees what his wife meant he has never seen Emmett angry he was always the happy and optimistic one 'it looks like things are worse than I thought' "Okay guys Esme went to the hospital today very worry and she told me what happened and I want to say that I will not stand for it. We are a family first and anything outside of that has to come second." "But Carlisle…" "No Edward, I understand you love Bella but that give you no right to use your brothers and sisters. Bella might be human but humans are very strong creatures you should not underestimate them after all we were all one once before and the things we when through and survived should be proof enough." Edward looked down ashamed and angry at being told off by his father.

"I did not want to enforce ground rules because I thought that contrary to appearances you were all adults but since I apparently was wrong I'm going to have too. Edward you are not to ask your brothers and sisters to watch Bella unless it's an emergency, if you want to spend every waking minute with her that's up to you but do not force everyone else to do the same. Alice you do not have to go looking for the Volturi's or Victoria's future, if you get a vision good if not don't force it we want you for who you are not what you can do…" this statement got a smile from Alice and Esme who was nodding in agreement but Edward didn't seem to agree "But Carlisle what if…" Carlisle just gave Edward a look that said _don't test me, I'm your maker and you will respect me _he immediately shut up

"Rosalie and Emmett you may go back to looking for your mates and do not get involve with your brother's relationship whether she is human or not it is not up to you." "It is when the volturi are going to kill all of us." "I will not condemn Bella to this curse." "Oh give me a break, news flash Eddie boy it's the 21st century and in this time period women make their own decisions and choices."

"ENOUGH!"

Carlisle yelled shocking everyone in the room because Carlisle has never raised his voice at any of them before, Esme walked up to her husband and between her and Jasper they calmed him down. "These are my rules and I expect everyone to follow them, EVERYONE." He emphasize looked directly at Edward and Rosalie who had the decency to look ashamed of pushing their father figure to a point he has never gone before.

"Now Edward I think that you should take Bella home and go hunt. No Edward no one is going to watch her Bella is a big girl she can take care of herself for a few hours, now go." Edward got up and walked out with a very unhappy Bella in his arms; once Edward was gone Carlisle turned to the person who still had him worry "Emmett why don't you accompany me on a hunt."

Emmett looked up for the first time all night and saw the worry and sincerity in his father's eyes so he got up and went with him.

* * *

**THE FOREST**

The two creatures went about their means of survival and when they finished Carlisle decided to bring up the reason he brought Emmett here "are you okay son? I know it is not easy not having your mate."

Emmett just looked ahead as if seeing something beyond the trees and forest "It just feels like I'm never going to find them." "Don't lose hope son, you can never lose hope. You will find them and we will help you." Carlisle assured his son "the ways things are going I doubt it, all the resources at my disposal are being use to babysit not protect Bella."

Emmett said no longer with anger but with resignation in his voice "I feel like the middle child you know. Not neglected but…" Emmett didn't finish his sentence he didn't want to sound ungrateful to his father who has given him so much "Never feel that way we love you all equally." "I know Carlisle and you and Esme always try your best but when you have a child that needs to constantly be the center of attention it's hard to give equal amounts of attention to the others no matter how hard you try."

Carlisle completely understands and he knows that Edward because he was his first 'born' had all his undivided attention and Carlisle spoiled him so much that he grew use to having all the attention on him and he grew use to everyone dropping everything for him and putting him first. 'This is my fault, I made him this way.'

"Don't blame yourself Carlisle this happened before he was even turn. Kids who are the only child in a family tend to be this way." Carlisle looked at Emmett who was looking back at him with a sad smile 'how can we not have seen how much he was suffering' he walked up to his son and hugged him.

The hug from his father was the final straw and Emmett broke down "I need them dad, I feel so empty and incomplete without them." "I know son and we will find them. All I ask is that you not give up, please." Carlisle stood there holding his son letting him let out all his pain and suffering.

* * *

**CULLEN'S HOME**

In the Cullen's home as soon as Carlisle and Emmett departed Rosalie left for some alone time in her room, while Esme sat down hoping that Carlisle can figure out what's wrong with her baby.

"It's going be okay Esme, Emmett is strong and soon enough he will find happiness." Alice tried to reassure Esme who looked at her with a hopeful look "did you see something Alice?"

But Alice just lower her head "no, it's just a feeling" This disappointed Esme but she didn't let it show because she knew her daughter was just trying to help. The room grew silent again all just waiting for Carlisle to get home when Alice felt a vision coming again.

_The dots all began connecting forming the image of Esme's garden like last time but this time it was empty. Except for the blonde girl from before looking at the garden "It's a beautiful garden." "Thank you, it's my mother's" the two girls just stood there in silence until Alice broke the silence "Is one of the two boys from before Emmett's mate?" she asked the question that has been eating at her since the last vision "I'm not sure, I was hoping you would help me figure that out." The blonde girl said looking at Alice "What do you mean?" "Well I see them together and I don't. They both are connected to your Emmett but I don't know if it is through love, friendship or blood." For a moment they were both quiet try to contemplate what they saw and what they hear. "Where are you now? Are you with them?" Alice ask maybe if they met they could see what their relationship would be "Traveling, enjoying our freedom. Yes I'm with them." "It's not time for them to meet yet." Alice answered before the blonde girl could say anything this answer just got a smile from the blonde "At least tell me your name" "I'm Luna." The blonde responded facing Alice and shaking her hand "I'm Alice" she said taking her hand and smiling back at her, with that the garden and Luna began to fade._

"Alice what did you see?" Esme asked hoping it wasn't bad news "Nothing concrete as of yet." This response confused Esme but Jasper on the other hand gave her an understanding look for he felt his partner's confusion while she was having her vision.

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

It has been four months since the family meeting and since Alice first got her vision with Luna ever since that day she and the blonde seer have been meeting in their visions a lot. Edward is getting impatient and annoyed because he knows Alice has being getting visions but won't say what about. He knows it's something to do with him and Bella 'what else could it be this is the most important issue'.

Alice and Luna have become great friends sharing information while they try to figure out their sibling's love life. Alice found out that Luna and her family have been traveling around the world for a year now _"We all lived very shelter lives so we are enjoying our freedom."_ Were Luna's exact words when Alice asked her about why she is always in a new country when they talked.

In the family front things had calm down and Emmett came back more relax and more himself from the talk with Carlisle four months ago. Rosalie was still Rosalie but she kept her distance from Bella and Edward which Esme is still trying to get them to reconcile with each other. The Cullen kids have been going to school and everything seem back to normal other than Bella's wolf friend constantly trying to warn Bella or steal her from Edward everything has been good.

But today it was all about to change, in the months together Luna and Alice haven't been able to figure out Emmett's role with the other two boys but they were soon going to figure it out because it was finally time. Luna and Alice both felt it in their last vision; it was time for them to meet in person and for Luna's family to settle down. In the next few days Alice was jittery and excited making Jasper feel constantly happy. Nobody knew why the smallest member of the family was so happy but it was contagious especially with Jasper projecting what he was getting off Alice. Finally the day came she got a vision

_A group of teens drove up to an old house which she recognized as an abounded house away from town. One by one they got off but she couldn't see them clearly but who she did see was the blond who she knew as Naruto and the raven who she knew was Harry. She saw as they got out and walked to the house as a moving truck pulled up "So this is where we're setting our roots?" asked Naruto to Luna "Yes, you already have roots in this place." This got her a confuse look for the blond but he ignored it and went to help the others outside leaving Luna and Alice alone "When?" was all Alice said "In a week, give or take a day or two." Alice got so excited until she hear something "Hey Harry, need help?" "I'm not weak Naruto I can do it myself." "Yea but you Wizard were never taught hand to hand combat you were just taught to use that wand of yours so to me you're all weak." "Oh yea, well maybe you can teach me" "with pleasure" With that the blond winked at Harry and moved inside missing the reaction his wink had on the boy. Harry was blushing and had a love sick smile on his face. Alice recognized flirting and mutual affection anywhere it was obvious that these two like each other a lot. Alice turned to Luna who looked at her sadly confirming what she was worry about and in that moment Alice knew 'Oh no, Emmett.'_

The image faded again leaving Alice back in her house but not with the same enthusiasm as before in fact she was dreading the day that Luna's family came because she now knew it will mean heartbreak for her brother "Hey Alice, what did you see?" Emmett asked eagerly with hope in his eyes but Alice couldn't tell him what she saw "We're going to be getting visitors soon."

She said with no joy in her voice "Are they good visitors?" Jasper asked noticing his partner's change and sudden sadness "honestly, I don't know." This statement confused everyone but Jasper who went up to his wife and hugged her knowing she needed it.

'I don't think they are anymore.'

* * *

**INNER EVIL:** Well here it is the introduction of the twilight world. I hope everyone likes it and I'm still open to suggestions on Emmett's pairing or if I should add him to Harry and Naruto. I again want to thank everyone for the amazing support you've given me and this story. PLEASE REVIEW I GET LONELY. ;-D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

**Inner Evil: **Hey, guys I'm back and I'm so happy for and shock the reaction that my story is getting and I'm glad everybody likes the story so far.

I would like to thank **efry, archangelmika, farronewp, DragonPhoenix1026, sabaku-no-rosa, asmatis, Yogyog, Clarindas, magicatheart, emerald-flame-66, marale-chan, Deathe, Nicholas Dreamer, volleyballwolf, .7, .568, Darth Zanitos **and** Seravonjia d' Felys**

I want to offer a special thanks to **serryblack1, EveJHoang, Kasai no Oni, eternal-nature15, pushi19, Telescopium, prismaticmem, silverray989, katz, Elfin69 **and** Rosebud1991 **for going the extra step and telling me what you think. Your reviews and messages have being amazing.

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

* * *

**The Place Where We Belong**

Traveling is the ultimate form of freedom, because when you travel you leave behind everything and everyone in your life. Traveling has a way of making you forget the injustice and unfairness of the world. It's almost as if you stop being you for a few days and become someone completely different, you do things that you would never do and see things you have never seen. Knowledge is food for the brain, love is food for the heart but traveling is food for the soul and it's the best form of therapy. This was the reason why Naruto, Hinata and Rock Lee decided to travel to a far of land to forget and became someone new.

Naruto still could not get over this new world that they have landed on and the many different creatures that live in it. He was standing in front of the lake that they were found in according to Harry 'this place is so different from back home, **that's actually good kid. **I know it's just going to take some getting use to, at home I had a set purpose here I don't know what my purpose is. **To be happy kid you've earn that after all you been through, go out meet new people and get to see this amazing new world because there is no one stopping you now.**' This brought the signature Uzumaki grin to naruto's face as it finally hit him that he was free and that no one can stop him 'see the world you say? Hmm sounds like fun.' This gave Naruto an idea of what to do and what his purpose in life will be from now on. Naruto ran inside to tell his friends new and old what he has figured out and what he is going to do.

* * *

In the room of requirement were Luna, Harry, and Neville along with two of the three new additions to their little group. It was their weekly meeting were the Wizards taught the Ninjas something new of their world, it has being three months since they were found and Luna came up with this idea so that the Ninjas were better able join society. Currently they were all waiting for Naruto who has been distant the last few days. At first he was happy and curious, he would ask a million questions but as time when by his mood started to change.

This worry Harry because he really liked the blond, he doesn't know what it is but ever since he saw those cerulean blue eyes he feels connected to the blond. "Where could he be? He never missed a meeting before?" "I'm really starting to worry about him. You don't think he's home sick Lee-san?" Hinata asked still not able to leave behind the teachings about honorific titles that were engraved in her since she could speak. "Do not worry Hinata, our friend just needs time to get use to this world. Remember he went through a lot in our world it's not easy to forget." This statement sober everyone up as the Wizards knew of the betrayal that the Ninjas especially Naruto went through. 'He's a lot like me, betrayed by those he saved and protected.' Harry more than anyone knew what Naruto was feeling and understood him more than anyone. 'Maybe that is what connects us, the betrayal that we both seem to have barely survived.' But deep inside Harry knew that there was more to it than that but for him it's much easier to believe that than to wonder deeper into it and uncover something more complicated.

Everybody was so loss in thought that they were startle when Naruto barged into the room in all his loud and excited glory. "Guys, I've made a decision." He exclaimed with a big grin on his face and a mischievous shine to his eyes that Lee and Hinata remembered and missed from before the war. Just that expression brought a smile to their face because that was the Naruto that they both knew and love. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" "Well you guys know that the last days I've been…" "Distant?" "Down?" "Home sick?" "Restless" this last one did not came out as a question but more of a statement and it came from Harry who just put himself in Naruto's shoes and knew that if he was in a new world he would want to explore and see more of it. "Exactly!" Naruto said looking at Harry with a big grin that made the wizard blush 'Damn it, I have to stop doing that every time he smiles at me.'

The rest of the group members were happy to know that Naruto was not sad or home sick while Luna was smirking at Harry's reaction to Naruto's smile. "So I when to the lake like I always do trying to figure something out but I wasn't getting anything." Naruto continue completely oblivious to Harry's reaction and Luna's smirk. "But today I talked to Kurama and he gave me a great solution." He says with a grin thinking about his conversation with the fox, the wizards knew about the fox inside the blond because Naruto made no secret of him but it was still weird to think of him as an actual being and not just a part of Naruto. "What did he say?" Neville asked curious about the blond's big revelation "He gave me the idea to travel and see this new world." The reactions vary excitement from Lee, wary from Hinata, happy from Luna and Neville and finally shock and hurt from Harry who spoke first "You're leaving?" "Well not right now, there still some planning to do and things to figure out but yeah."

This was too much for Harry who got up and ran out of the room leaving everyone shock, while Luna ran after him. "Was it something I said?" Naruto asked confuse about the reaction he received '**I swear kid you are hopeless.**'

* * *

**Hallway**

Harry was running trying to get as far away from the room of requirement and the suffocating feeling that he felt when Naruto announce that he was leaving. Soon he reached the hall with the stairs but he had to wait until the stairs came back while he was waiting he felt a hand on his shoulder startling him. When he turned around he saw Luna's understanding eyes and that look was the straw that broke the camel's back.

He lean his head on her shoulder and the dam broke loose "He can't leave. I don't know why I feel this way or what I'm feeling but the thought that he is leaving…" Harry was not able to finish his sentence as another sob broke through and Luna just hugged her friend. Luckily the halls were empty as it was the weekend and a lot of people were still with family or when out to town. Soon Luna was on her knees with Harry's head on her shoulder "It's okay Harry. Everything is going to be okay." Luna said after Harry had calm down "No it won't. I don't know what it is about him, what this attachment is…" before Harry could finish he saw the look in Luna's "You know what it is don't you?" Luna just gave him her all knowing smile.

"Tell me, what is it? What is this feeling?" Harry begged grabbing her hands "It will mean nothing if I tell you, you have to figure it out on your own." Luna told him with regret in her face, especially when she saw the sadness in her friend's eyes "Didn't you hear? I won't have time figure it out because he's leaving." At this statement Luna smiled as if she knows something that he doesn't and instead of telling him

"I always wanted to go to Japan."

This statement shocked Harry "What do you mean? You want to leave?" "Well it's not like the wizarding world holds much for us anymore. Our future and happiness is out there, in the world." Luna said with a serene smile looking up at the ceiling as if she was seeing something that no one else can see. "Luna what did you see?" Harry asked curious "Nothing at first but when Naruto decided to leave the images became clearer." Harry could just stare at his friend and wonder what she could have possibly seen.

"So we're traveling, I always wanted to go to China and learn about their natural healing plants." This voice made both wizards look up and come face to face with Neville who was smiling down at them. "Neville are you really willing to leave? The wizarding world is all you know." Harry asked skeptical about his friends' willingness to leave everything 'there still so much to do.' "Well that is true but I have given this world all I am and the thought of finally finding happiness is very appealing."

Harry was still not sold on the idea of leaving a place that he had to work so hard on making safe. "Come on Harry we earned it more than anyone. I am ready to be selfish for the first time in my life, are you?" Harry was staring to see it 'can I actually be selfish and look for my happiness?' "Harry believe me, it's worth it." Luna told him with a daze look and smile. Watching both his friends and realizing for the first time that he wasn't the only one and that he has being selfish in not taking them into account. They earn their happiness if nothing else and if he had to leave the wizarding world for that then that is a small price to pay for them.

"I guess we're going to see the world."

* * *

**A Month Later**

Things have been very busy for the gang, after making the decision Harry inform the ninjas and was rewarded with a hug from a certain blond that had him giving a strawberry competition. Since then they got together to make a plan on where they would go and where to start. Naruto and Lee wanted to go with the flow but Hinata, Harry, and Neville wanted to plan ahead while Luna didn't care either way. So they decided to plan since it was three against two and together decided that they will start with England, Scotland, Iceland and Ireland since it was their backyard. Next was decided to show the ninjas the basic most iconic touristic places so it was Western Europe. Then Eastern Europe and follow by Northern countries of Norway, Sweden, Finland and Denmark continuing to Russia and from there transferring to Asia, Middle East, Australia, Africa, South America and ending with North America per Luna's suggestion.

After that it was all about planning and getting everything prepared and in order. The wizards had to go to Gringotts and talk to the goblins about their plans. Luna helped the ninjas get the papers needed to travel. Once the financials were good they had to go shopping because the ninjas had nothing at all. This did not sit well with Naruto because he didn't want to use or take advantage of his new friends, he was also very independent. But Harry was just as stubborn and with the help of Luna and Neville he won that round. He was never big on spending money but for some reason he loved spoiling the blond because the smallest of things would make the blond happy. Nobody but the goblins was informed of their plans.

Soon the time came for them to depart and they decided to leave at night when everyone was sleeping and head into muggle Scotland to start their adventure.

* * *

**Ten Months Later**

The gang decided to settle in Denmark for a time since Harry's birthday was coming and with it his magical inheritance before heading to Oslo. It has been a while since they started this journey and they were almost done with Europe. It was amazing what they've seen so far and Naruto wanted to go back and seen some place that they had to either skip or go through quickly for risk of drawing attention from the magical world which was in an uproar with the news of their missing savior.

Exactly at midnight Harry felt an terrible pain that made him double over worrying everyone who immediately got into action Lee and Naruto got him to bed and Hinata when to get water and cloth to keep him cool. Neville when to get potions for the pain and Luna was the general giving the orders. They had prepared for this as they knew that Harry being so powerful his magical inheritance will be painful. As soon as he was place in the bed Harry grabbed Naruto's arm and wouldn't let him go so Luna order Naruto not to leave his side.

It was three days of screams, pain and panic going through Harry but soon it was gone and so was the soothing presences at his side making him wake up to look for it. When he did it took him a while to clear his vision and when it did he saw Luna smiling at him "You never do anything half way do you Harry?" she asked with a smile on her face "What do you mean?" his voice was raspy and almost gone from the screaming "look for yourself." She handed him a mirror which he pulled to his face and immediately dropped it because who he saw was not who he expected to see.

It was a beautiful creature with long raven hair, pale porcelain skin and emerald green eyes that shine with an ethereal light but most shocking were the pointed ears. He looked at Luna waiting for her to laugh and tell him it was a joke but instead "Looks like you have more than just wizard in your blood." "wha…" "I would say elf maybe a little veela." Harry was still to shock to understand but when it hit him all he could say was "Why me?" throwing himself back on the bed. "Can we come in?" Naruto stuck his head in and in that moment Harry felt something pulling him up and his eyes locked into cerulean blues. Then he saw a red sting coming from his chest connecting him to the blond in front on him 'Mate' something inside of him told him and when that happened Harry's eyes widen and he looked at Luna who confirmed it for him.

'Naruto's my mate.'

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Harry was just getting use to being something more than just a wizard. Turns out that Luna was right –big shock there- Harry was part elf with a touch of veela in him. He hasn't told Naruto about his revelation because he doesn't want him to feel obligated to be with him but also because something doesn't feel right and he wants to figure it out. They spend some days in Denmark giving Harry time to recuperate before heading out and continuing their journey, with the new knowledge that he is traveling with his mate.

He realized that he was the only one that can see the string and that no matter how far they are it fades at the end but their still connected. He realize that he can also feel Naruto not his emotions but him when he's sick, injured or in trouble. But he also felt pain coming from the bond but Naruto was next to him happy and content talking with Hinata about the day they had. Days turned into weeks, which turn into months and soon they were in Russia finishing their European tour.

* * *

**Two Years**

The gang was in Australia after an amazing tour of Asia and a slight look at the Middle East because things got heated and Naruto wanted to get into the fight and help. Harry was not going to let his mate get hurt so they decided to move quickly. Australia was amazing Naruto kept getting confuse for a native which he found annoying but everyone else found hilarious. Harry had come to terms with Naruto been his mate and was even falling for the blond outside of the mating bond. But he still felt that something was missing and he kept feeling pain coming from the bond but the pain wasn't from Naruto.

"He's your mate? Isn't he?" Harry was asked while they were spending time at the beach "What?" Harry was shock and surprise so turn around to come face to face with none other than Hinata. "The way you look at him like he is the sun in a dark world." She smiled at him while she looked at the blond who was trying to learn to surf.

"Hinata I'm sorry. I couldn't…" "Don't worry I accepted a long time ago that Naruto wasn't meant for me. But he is like the sun everyone's just drawn to him." She said knowing from experience but Harry already knew that he realized it while traveling with Naruto and it was not something he was happy about. He realized that he was very jealous and possessive of his mate. While Naruto doesn't seem to know it and is completely innocent some people are not. "It's not going to be easy." This snapped Harry out of his murderous thoughts and drew his attention back to Hinata "Naruto was extremely deprive from love or any form of affection. You know our story but he glosses over how much he suffered as a child. He is very stunt when it comes to emotions." Hinata now had Harry's undivided attention "He was never interested in the opposite or the same sex. He knows what it is now but he wouldn't know if he was feeling it." She looked at Harry with a knowing look "What are you trying to tell me?" "You have to be patient and know that it's not going to be easy. You will have to show him that he deserves to be love. Show him what love, true love really is." With that Hinata got up a when to join the rest of the gang leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

'You are the most important person in my life and I will show you, I will dedicate my life to making you happy.' Harry said while looking at the smiling blond.

* * *

**Three Years and Four Months**

The gang was in Brazil to see the famous carnival -which Naruto insistent on being part of- when Luna got her first vision.

_She saw Naruto and a big bear like man that she has being seeing lately, they were laughing and playing in some beautiful yard being watch over by Harry who shockingly did not seem jealous. To the side was Lee with some beautiful blonde woman and in the middle of all was a short girl with a pixie haircut watching it all "they look happy don't they."__ "Who are you?" "I still haven't figure out what their relationship is supposed to be." The pixie like girl looked over at the trio with a look of understating. While Luna kept her eyes on the new player in the game coming to a realization 'she's like me' "They look like they belong together." "Yes but they don't, maybe you can help me figure it out." She knew that Harry and Naruto were mates and it wasn't possible for Naruto and the bear like guy to be mates. __"But not now for I most soon wake up and I wouldn't want my friends to worry. You most return also and I will see you next time but not in person it's too soon for that."_

Luna woke up to an excited Naruto ready for the first day of rehearsal for the carnival and because he will finally get to see his outfit. Luna had a lot on her mind and couldn't really share the blond's excitement. It hurt her to know that after so long of Naruto finally opening up to Harry they might be teared apart. She has never seen her friend so happy and the way he looks at Naruto was as if he was his reason for living.

'This could get messy.'

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

A day after the carnival the gang was relaxing and taking a break before getting back on the horse. In this time Luna was the one that brought on this vision she use all her thoughts to summon the pixie like girl.

_The dots all began connecting forming the garden like last time but this time it was empty. "It's a beautiful garden." "Thank you, it's my mother's" the two girls just stood there in silence until the dark hair girl broke the silence "Is one of the two boys from before Emmett's mate?" she asked "I'm not sure, I was hoping you would help me figure that out." Luna said looking at the pixie "What do you mean?" "Well I see them together and I don't. They both are connected to your Emmett but I don't know if it is through love, friendship or blood." For a moment they were both quiet trying to contemplate what they saw and what they heard. "Where are you now? Are you with them?" the pixie asked maybe if they met they could see what their relationship would be "Traveling, enjoying our freedom. Yes I'm with them." "It's not time for them to meet yet." The pixie answered before Luna could say anything this answer just got a smile from Luna "At least tell me your name" "I'm Luna." she responded facing the pixie and shaking her hand "I'm Alice" Alice said taking her hand and smiling back at her, with that the garden and Alice began to fade._

Luna come out of her vision even more confuse than before but she decided to watch Harry and Naruto and see what she learned for it. But she decided to keep in contact with Alice and they communicated constantly. They shared a lot about their lives and grew to become very good friends and partners in crimes.

* * *

**Four Years**

I has being four years since they started to travel and they were currently in Canada after visiting the south and east coast of the United States. They were currently snowboarding while Luna decided to stay inside with a hot chocolate when she felt a vision coming. She immediately pulled Alice in to the vision.

_The gang drove up to an old house in the middle of the forest. They all got out taking a look at their new home "So this is where we're setting our roots?" Naruto asked Luna "Yes, you already have roots in this place." This got her a confuse look from the blond but he just ignored her and went to help the others outside leaving Luna and Alice alone "When?" was all Alice said "In a week, give or take a day or two." Alice got so excited until she hear something "Hey Harry, need help?" "I'm not weak Naruto I can do it myself." "Yea but you Wizards were never taught hand to hand combat you were just taught to use that wand of yours so to me you're all weak." "Oh yea, well maybe you can teach me" "with pleasure" With that the blond winked at Harry and moved inside missing the reaction his wink had on the boy. Harry was blushing and had a love sick smile on his face. Alice recognized the flirting and mutual affection anywhere it was obvious that these two like each other a lot. Alice turned to Luna who looked at her sadly confirming what she was worry about. Luna can tell when Alice realized that Harry and Naruto were mates and Luna was hurt but she knew that things weren't as black and white at they seemed._

As soon as the gang comes back from the slopes she greeted them with the announcement that they were moving "What?" "It's time that we set some roots." She said with a smile leaving a group of shock teens in her wake. "Where are we going?" Naruto yelled as she was walking away

"Forks, Washington."

* * *

The night before the big move Harry felt a terrible pain in his chest that had him tossing and turning. He has been feeling it for months since they first came to the states but not as bad before it was an ache now it's worse. They were in Seattle were they had bought the house in Forks which Luna choose. The pain was so unbearable that he couldn't sleep suddenly there was a bright light and a pain so great that he let out a bloodcurdling scream. Before he blacked out he saw the light turn on and Naruto's worry face running towards him.

The next morning when he woke up the whole gang was around him all looking worry including Luna. "Harry what happed? Are you okay?" She asked shocking everyone in the room by not knowing "Wait a minute, you mean you didn't see this coming?" asked Naruto who was next to Harry "No." This answer worried everyone who turned to Harry in hopes that he might know but he didn't have a clue "I don't know what happ…"

He was cut off when he tried to get up but felt a pain in his chest. He looked down and was shock to see not one but two red strings, one connected to Naruto and the other faded off at the end indicating that the other person was too far away but close enough to follow the string to. He had learned that the string meant bond more specific mating bond and if he had two that connected to different people and the first one was still intact –In fact it look stronger and thicker now- that meant

'I HAVE TWO MATES!'

* * *

**INNER EVIL:** Ok so that is Chapter 4 in the next chapter the three worlds will collide. So I got a lot of reviews and responses from you guys about adding Emmett to Harry and Naruto. I was convinced by the idea that both Harry and Naruto need someone to protect and pamper them for a change.

Next chapter Luna and Alice will definitely meet and Harry might meet Emmett, maybe depending on how nice you guys are to me. SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

**Inner Evil: **Hello everyone is so good to be back, I'm extremely happy with the reaction this story has received so far. It blew my mind to know that people actually liked my crazy three way crossover. Like every chapter I want to thank and welcome the new people on over** jgood27, chantal marchons, Youko'sgirl16, Draco Blue Flame, RRW, 8lueRiver87, silly60, queenyuri, KagomeInuDeman, EmofairyandRainbowfairy, Ryuzaki-XJ-9, ellen neah, 18Dragon, Phoenyx de la Sol, Reinstar Queen of the void, Wickedineveyway, .Minna.-Sophia Isobel, XxsayxX, Futago no Akuma Shimai, angelallie15, sasusakuhiwatari,** **RinnaZevran1987,** **Conan02,** **Okami Hime Yuri, KazzyFreax,** **sweetytaylor16,** **camierose, Kiri Namikase,** **Darling De Piaget **and last but not least **Eziali**

**yngoldfogee (Guest): **Thank you very much for your review and your support to the story. In pertaining to my grammar I know I tend to make this mistake a lot. The problem is that I tend to write the way that I speak and I don't speak "proper" English but I'm getting better. Now pertaining to NarutoXHarry I did not plan to make them a couple the idea was to have Naruto and Emmett together but when I did a poll for who would be with Naruto Harry won and I ran with it. But that meant that I didn't have a pairing for Emmett so I ask my readers while I thought of another person that would work but again they decided on a threesome and viola.

**Silvermane1: **Yes I do plan on making Emmett the dominant for the most part but I don't want it to be all black and white so I rather not label either of them as anything but equal partners.

**EveJHoang: **I'm glad you like the chapter but don't worry about harry (Spoiler: he has suffer enough.)

**Deathe: **I glad I blew your mind (I want to keep my readers on their toes) yes I will have them attend high school after all it's the place where drama is born.

**silverray989: **Thank you so much that means a lot to me. I will add some drama in this chapter and some cute Naruto and Harry scenes.

**jgood27: **I'm glad you like it and thank you for the review.

**Kiri Namikase: **Thank you and here is the next chapter.

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

**The Place Where We Belong**

* * *

It's not easy starting something or somewhere new, but it's not impossible and the idea of letting everything go and picking up new pieces is sometimes appealing. Humans are constantly starting new things or going new places. Some are get up and go moments while others are planned and thought through. It's very hard to let go of the good things but it's even harder to let go of the bad but when we do we find that place where we truly belong even though we might not know it yet.

After Harry had his revelation he was unable to deal with the new knowledge and passed out scaring the other occupants in the room. Naruto specially refuse to leave his side and no matter what anybody said he would refuse to move.

It would have been a touching sight if it were not for the fact that they did not know what was wrong with Harry. "Please wake up please." Naruto begged as he ran his fingers through Harry's raven locks.

"Naruto-kun please you have to eat something" Hinata begged again trying to convince the blond "At least take a shower, you stink and you're not going to be much help to Harry if you also pass out." Luna claim with her arms cross over her chest trying to hide the fact that she was also scare because she knew that her friends 'more like family' depended on her to have the answers and this time she didn't.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and kneeled in front of him, her eyes wide and watery "_Naruto-kun please for Harry-san you must be strong and WHEN he wakes up you will be there waiting for him. To help him and support him but you can't do that if you're falling apart." _Hinata spoke hoping that their native tongue would reach him and it did for Naruto took his eyes away from Harry and looked at Hinata with big sad eyes that made everyone want to give him the world. "Yea, okay" Hinata smiled knowing that she had won this round.

Luna knew that this was not easy for Naruto and just getting up and leaving him for a few minutes takes a very big effort because Harry is his mate and even if he doesn't know it he feels it. "I will stay with him until you get back." This earned her a small smile from the blond and with that she knew that it was all going to be okay.

While Naruto was in the shower Luna and Hinata tried to figure out a way to convince the blond to take a nap but that decision was taken out of their hands by a moan coming from the bed "hmmm" Hinata and Luna immediately rush to Harry's side as he started to open his eyes.

It took a while because he was disorientated but once he was fully awake he asked "What happened?" The girls released a breath that felt as if they were holding it in since Harry passed out. "We were hoping you can tell us that, you passed out after screaming out in pain." Luna answered with concern and slight irritation in her voice not liking being in the dark she could almost hear Neville's voice in her head "Now you know what we feel."

At Luna's question Harry looked down to his chest and realized that it was not a dream and he really did have two strings connected to his chest. 'Like my life isn't complicated enough, now I have another mate and I don't even know how to handle one.' Harry just let out a deep sigh before realizing that Luna and Hinata were staring waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine guys, It was just the soul mate bond I guess it was getting stronger." He answered unable to tell them what really happened until he himself figures that out 'My other mate must be close or else this would have happened when I reach my inheritance.'

Neither of the girls looked convince and Luna looked like she was going to voice her doubt but Harry was save by a face that immediately brought a smile to his face and made him forget the mess that his love life has turned into "Naruto" The name was said as a prayer with a relief and adoration that was obvious to everyone but the blond who was frozen for a few seconds before he rushed to Harry and wrapped his arms around him pulling him to his chest in an embrace that left Harry blushing and the girls smiling sweetly.

Harry couldn't breathe, his lungs decided to take a break and his heart decided it wanted to be a drum. He was pretty sure Naruto not only heard his heart beat but also felt it. 'Just enjoy it while it last' said a voice in his head that sounded surprisingly like Hinata.

So he did just that, he relaxed his muscles and snuggle into Naruto's chest closing his eyes and burying his face in that chest. Harry has never smelled anything better, the smell of pine and oranges 'figures, he's obsess with anything orange after all' but there was another scent that wasn't generic or store bought, it was purely Naruto. Harry couldn't pin point what the scent was but he knew that it made him feel safe and protected as if with Naruto there he had nothing to worry about; it was refreshing to not be the protector for the first time in his life.

Harry was so lose in his Naruto induced high that he did not notice when the girls left the room leaving him and Naruto alone. All too soon Naruto pulled away making Harry give an involuntary whimper that fortunately for was mistaken for pain from the blond "What is it? Are you okay? You probably need to rest or are you hungry? I will bring you some ramen, ramen always makes me feel better" The blond ramble not letting Harry get a word in but Harry was not ready to let him leave so he grabbed his arm "NO! I mean…don't go, please."

Naruto just looked at Harry surprise but soon his face smoothed over as if he understood him. He sat back down but this time in the bed instead of the chair and he opened his arms looking at Harry. At first Harry was confuse but once he figured it out he couldn't get into his blonde's arms fast enough. He snuggled into the strong chest and inhaled the scent, this wasn't sexual or romantic Harry knew that and he was find with that in fact that is what he needed.

He life keeps make drastic changes as if fate can't stop being a bitch and decide what it wants for him, he just needs to forget everything for a minute and in Naruto's arms wrap around his scent he can do that.

* * *

**Forks, Washington**

In Forks, Alice has been anxious ever since she got a vision which she wouldn't tell anyone about and when asked what's the matter she would just say that new people are moving in to town "Are they a threat?" Rosalie asked when Alice sat the whole family together to inform them of this development.

"Is Bella in danger?" you can guess who asked that but he was silence by collective glares from the family. "Should we prepare to fight?" it was Emmett's question, he has itching for a fight to get his mind of his mateless life. "No definitely not." Alice answers quickly but unable to look at Emmett in the eyes "So they're not a threat?" Rosalie repeated the question not convinced with her sister's answer

"No they are not, at least not physically."

This response confused everyone but it was taken and the conversation was switch by Edward to his favorite subject protecting Bella. That was a few days ago and ever since then Alice walks around in circles whispering things like "it's not fair" and "three, why three?" to herself worrying everyone specially when she was not willing to talk to anyone and was unable to look at Emmett in the eyes.

The family was getting worry about it and asked Jasper if everything was okay but even he had no idea what his wife saw that put her in such a state but Emmett had a suspicion.

One day while Alice was hunting Emmett decided to put his theory to the test and followed his sister. Alice wanted to go alone so that she can think and put together what was going on or what she was going to tell her brother. She was so lost in thought that she was surprise when her brother spoke behind her "It's about me, isn't it?" Alice turned around to face her brother who was looking at her gloomily "Emmett! You surprised me, I didn't hear you coming."

"You must be really lost in thought for me sneak up on you." Emmett managed to smirk but it wasn't real and that much was obvious. "Your vision was about me and my mate wasn't it?" Emmett asked moving closer but his face remained sad as if the prospect of Alice seeing his mate was a bad thing.

He knew that what his sister saw was not a good thing because if it was she wouldn't be able to contain herself from the excitement. "Emmett what gave you that idea? I would've told you if I saw anything about your mate, you know that." Alice tried to explain her desperation to keep her brother ignorant making her forget that they were vampires and as such they came with a built in lie detector.

"I would like to think so but apparently I'm wrong. Come on Alice I'm a big boy I can handle it. As much as I appreciate you trying to protect my feelings I would rather know the true than walk into things blind." Alice saw the look in her brothers eyes, a look that broke her heart 'he's resign to a mateless fate. I can't let him lose hope' "The true is that I did see your possible mate but I'm not sure and that's why I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up."

Technically it wasn't a lie but she decided to omit the part where his mate might be with someone else. Emmett's face was the same but in his eye Alice saw a shine, a glimpse of the cheerful and childish brother she knows and loves. "Then maybe I should meet them and see if they're really my mate don't you think?" Emmett said with a hopeful look in his eyes but Alice was cautious she did not want to put her brother through that heartbreak she wasn't sure if he would survive that but the look on his face was too much for her to handle 'It can't hurt for him to meet one of the two, I will have to run it by Luna to see which is the best option for Emmett to meet.'

She looked at her brother and he must have saw her doubt because he immediately "Alice I can do this, please I think that not doing anything hurts more and if I don't do something I'm going to lose the little bit of sanity that is holding me together. I have lost all hope and I just need even the smallest trace of it." He said to his sister, his tone defeated and tired and for a moment Alice saw the hundred year old vampire and not the twenty year old man."Okay I will see and I'll let you know." This brought a smile to Emmett's face and even though it did not reach his eyes it still was a huge improvement.

Once her brother left Alice sat down and decided to try to communicate with Luna. After a couple of tries Alice was finally able to pull Luna in.

_Alice found herself in her mother's garden, a place that she now knew as hers and Luna's meeting spot because it was always the same. Luna once said that it was because it was common ground seeing as her and her friends would soon join the family. "What's the matter?" She turned around to see Luna standing in the door of the gazebo looking curious by the urgent call "Emmett wants to meet Harry or Naruto. He doesn't know that there two of them. I just told him that I saw someone that might be his mate but that I wasn't sure so he came up with the idea to meet them." Alice rushed through her words not knowing how Luna would react especially after they found out that Harry already had a mate which was Naruto. "That's actually a great idea." That is not the response that Alice was waiting for; it was a great response but a shocking one none the less. "Really?" "Yeah, well something happened since the last time we met that has changed everything and has given me a new theory." At this response Alice was intrigued so Luna told her what happened to Harry and what her new theory was. Once Luna was finished Alice's smile was so big and bright that even Luna felt a little compelled to give her anything she asked for. So the girls began plotting "So I'll take him to the store at the time we agree on and you will bring Emmett. It's better if we are both there because we don't know how things will turn out." The girls decided to introduce Emmett to both Harry and Naruto but at separate times. First they will try with Harry because Luna wants to test a theory out base on what happened in Seattle, if the results are favorable than they will talk to Harry and Emmett about their theory then introduce Emmett to Naruto. The girls decided that they needed to get back and put their plan into action. "I will see you soon."_

Slowly the image on Luna became millions of dots that slowly started to clear up and in its place was her husband Jasper "Good news?" was all the greeting she got and she knew that her husband could feel her joy and hope. "Possibly great news actually." She skipped over to her husband and kissed him.

Jasper grabbed his wife by the waist and deepened the kiss soon passion and days with no action took over and Jasper lifted his wife up who wrapped her legs around his waist. Jasper moved to his wife's neck while with expert hands he undressed her.

In a matter of seconds they were both in nothing be their underwear but Jasper's hunger grew and soon he became almost feral. He ripped his wife's bra and panties with better access that expert tongue attack Alice's nipples showing no mercy. "Come on Jasper, I can't wait please fill me up, I've been empty for days." Jasper's eyes were black and the smirk on his face was downright sinful "As you wish darlin'" the thick southern accent brought out a moan from Alice, it drove her crazy and base on the smirk her husband knew that quick clear.

"Please honey, I need you." Hearing the desperation in her voice Jasper decided to tease his wife some other time. He rips off his underwear and freed the trapped beast, immediately changed one enclosure for another one, a more pleasurable one. It's moments like this went Jasper is happy that they are vampires and he didn't have to waste time with preparation.

The moment they were united was like everything was right in the world. Jasper wasted no time in moving, thrusting more moans out of his wife driving her to the brink of madness. Soon his thrust become hard and fast a paste that would have destroy any human but that for Alice it was perfect. "aahhh…yesyesyes…harder..mo..re…aaahhhh" Alice couldn't speak clear sentences soon her words turn in to incoherent babble. But after years together Jasper could read his wife and he increased his speed putting all of his strength into his sound of marble crashing together could be heard in the forest

"tuntuntuntuntuntuntuntunTUNTUNTUNTUNTUNTUNTUNTUNTUNTUNTUN"

the sound was speeding up and soon "Jas…..I…..com…." "Come for me darlin'" at the sound of that command in that accent Alice was gone "JAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she came with a loud scream that could be heard throughout the forest, soon after Jasper came inside his wife screaming her name "ALICEEEEEEEE!"

Both were breathing hard, Jasper sat in the ground bringing his wife to seat on his lap, still inside of her. After a while Jasper tried to pull out but Alice tightened her walls to stop him "Leave it in, I wasn't joking when I said I've been empty for days." At his wife's words and smirk Jasper felt his cock harden again making Alice moan

"Then ma'am I hope you're ready for a long day." Jasper claim as he smirked at his wife and used her ultimate weakness his southern accent.

* * *

**Later that day**

After getting reacquainted with each other Alice and Jasper headed home but with the state of their clothes or lack of they decided to enter through the window of their bedroom. She could not wait to give Emmett the good news so she rushed to the shower and change in a matter of minutes, then he rushed downstairs where Rosalie was sitting reading a fashion magazine, Esme was on the couch snuggled up to Carlisle who after the tension decided to come home early and spend time with his family.

Edward and Bella were sitting in front of the piano, Edward's head immediately turn to Alice as her thoughts swirl so fast that he couldn't read them clearly so he concentrated really hard 'Emmett…..mate…meet….' at this Edward's head turned to Emmett so fast that it would have given any human whiplash.

Alice realized her mistake and disguised her thoughts but it was too late Edward's reaction got the attention of the whole family. At Alice entrance Emmett immediately got up and looked at his sister "So…?" the hope in her brothers eyes was enough to clue the family in who also stood at attention waiting for a reply "Okay." Alice said with a serious face "okay as in…" Emmett moved over until he was standing in front of his sister, who smiled at him "Yes."

Emmett in his joy lifted his sister and spun her around "but…I can't guarantee anything." Alice said seriously because even with the theory that Luna told her they still weren't sure that it was true. "I know, I know, when will it be?" Emmett said still excited but put his sister down "I don't know but it will be soon."

"Would you guys like to clue us in on your little talk?"

Rosalie asked sarcastically with her hands on her hips and a look of annoyance of not being included "It has something to do with Emmett's mate." Edward responded based on what he was able to read from Alice's mind. Alice glared at her brother because she was not planning on telling the whole family until she was sure because she did not want to put Emmett through that kind of pressure.

"What! Oh Alice is this true?" Esme said with a look of hope and joy in her face at the prospect of one of her kids finding happiness "This is great news." Carlisle was also happy especially after the one on one he had with Emmett when he saw how much he is suffering. "No it is not a sure thing, just a possibility." Emmett was the one who answered the question before Alice could even think of what to say.

Esme walked up to Emmett and grabbed his face looking straight into his eyes she said "but this means there's hope and that's all the matters." "She's right son, hope is what gives you the strength to power through." Carlisle said with a supporting smile from behind his wife and Emmett realized how lucking he was to have such amazing and supportive parents

"I guess that if anyone deserves to find their mate that would be you." Rosalie's voice surprise Emmett but words shocked him even more, she had her arms cross and even though the words were said in an 'I could care less tone' Emmett could see that his sister was actually happy for him.

* * *

**A Few Days Later **

In a car driving, were five teenagers heading north and as they passed a town sign "Forks? What the hell kind of name is that?" asked the blond hair male in the back seat who had his arms around a raven hair male with green eyes. Said male had his head on the blond's shoulder and his whole body was leaning on the blond.

Next to the raven hair boy was a black hair girl with lavender white eyes "You don't know Naruto maybe this town is known for their fork production." The girls answered creating a silence that was follow by laughter all around the car even from her. "That was a good on Hinata-chan." This brought a blush from Hinata making the raven hair boy snuggle closer to Naruto "But anyways why are we settling down here Luna?" Naruto asked a platinum blonde hair girl on the passenger front seat.

"Because this is where our happiness is." Any other questions were cut off by the horn of a Harley that just passed them by. "How come I couldn't ride my bike but bushy brows could." Naruto asked with a pout that made the driver a brunette male smile. "Someone needed to stay with Harry in case he had a relapse, remember we still don't know what is wrong with him."

At the answer from the driver Naruto's face turned serious and squeezed the raven closer to him 'I know is wrong to worry everyone by not telling them what is wrong with me and that I am okay but I can't help it, being in Naruto's arms is the best feeling in the world. I don't want to lose this closeness that I've gain with one of my mates.' Harry looked up to see Luna looking at him through the rearview mirror with a smirk and a look that said she knew exactly what was going on.

This made Harry blush and hide his face in the Naruto's chest.

The journey continued in silence as the teens in the car all let their minds wonder different places. Soon they drove an up a pave driveway with a sky blue house at the end and no other house in sight.

The cabin was big and had a backdrop of trees and forest with a cover carport at the entrance like the fancy hotels have. Lee was already there in front of the house on the outside of the carport leaning against his bike waiting. The house was three levels but from the front it only looked like two but the house was built on a hill and the other level could only be seen from the back and sides. In front of the house there was a wide open field.

The car stopped just before the carport and everyone started to get out taking a look at their new surroundings. They only had clothes and personal things to unpack everything else was bought by Luna and Harry and delivered before they arrived. "So this is where we're setting our roots?" Naruto asked Luna as they enter the house "Yes, you already have roots in this place" Naruto gave her a confused looked but just ignored it and went back outside to help the others.

"Hey Neville, can you unshrink my bike?" Naruto asked the tall brunette teen who was unloading the car "Sure, Naruto." Neville took what looked like a toy bike from his pocket and placed it on the floor. Then he waved his wand and the bike began to grow until it was a full size orange and black 2015 Yamaha FZ1.

Lee's Harley Davison (which was Sirius' bike that Harry could not part with but had no interest in riding so he gave to Lee on the condition that he takes good care on her) was already parked. Naruto admired his bike for a while before he when off to help unpack

"Hey Harry, need help?" "I'm not weak Naruto I can do it myself." "Yea but you Wizards were never taught hand to hand combat you were just taught to use that wand of yours so to me you're all weak." "Oh yea, well maybe you can teach me something" "With pleasure" with that the blond winked at Harry and moved inside missing the reaction his wink had on the boy. Harry was blushing so hard he was afraid he would faint and the love sick smile on his face wasn't helping.

The house had five bedrooms so Luna and everybody else agreed that Naruto and Harry will share the master bedroom, a decision that made poor Harry blush like crazy. On the inside the house was so different from the outside, it was modern and very high end, with hardwood floors throughout, modern updated kitchen, as well as spa worthy bathrooms and big bedrooms.

The house had three and a half bathrooms, one was Naruto's and Harry's master bathroom and the other two were split up in to Hinata and Luna's bathroom and Lee and Neville's bathroom. The décor and style of the inside did not go with the old cabin look of the outside but either way everyone loved their new with the help of magic the packing was done and the teens started exploring their new house.

Harry was in the farmhouse style kitchen which was open to the dining room and the living room. It had a huge island/breakfast bar in the middle, the sink was in front of the window facing the side of the house and it had a door of to the side that leads to the balcony located in the back of the house that offers amazing views 'perfect for breakfast in the mornings.'

Neville was outside in the garden area and accompanying green house that was currently empty but he couldn't wait to fill up 'so many possibilities.'

Lee was in the basement which was converted into a dojo style training room 'this room is full of youthful strength.'

Hinata was on the balcony enjoying the view of the sunset in the horizon.

Naruto was in the double car garage where he put the car in one side and the two bikes in the other.

Luna was in her room after talking to Alice and arranging the meeting she was watching as her new family settle in and she could see the weight lift of their shoulders and all she could do was smile.

The day wrapped up with everyone seated around the table eating ramen "We need to go shopping for food and other supplies." Harry said "Yeah I was thinking that you and I can go into town tomorrow." Luna said casually as she continued to eat "Oh great we can all go." Naruto said excited to go exploring but Luna was prepared because she knew the blond

"Actually I was thinking that you and Lee can go to the sports store in town and buy things for the training room downstairs." This was the perfect idea because immediately both boys smiled so bright that she was sure that everyone would have to shield their eyes and that Harry was going to past out with how red his face got "awesome idea!" Naruto exclaim and then went back to inhaling his third cup of ramen.

"I am going to go into town and see if I can find a flower shop and get some seeds for the garden." Neville then turn to Hinata and said "would you care to joining me Hinata." He asked not wanting the shy ninja to be stuck home alone "I would love to Neville-kun" After everyone had their plan for tomorrow they all went back to eating.

* * *

**The next day **

In the morning Harry was the first one to wake up and get ready for the day ahead, he would usually prepare breakfast but since they had no food everyone would just have to eat out. Once he was ready he woke Naruto up and when downstairs where Neville, Luna and Hinata were already sitting down waiting "Good morning guys, how did everyone sleep?" he got a 'good morning Harry' from everyone but his question went unanswered as Naruto and Lee came down.

"Oh good we're all here I was thinking we can all go find a place to get breakfast and then go our own way." Naruto's stomach answered with a big loud growl that made everyone laugh "I guess that answers that." Everyone headed outside and walked to the garage where Naruto and Lee each grabbed their helmets and head towards their bikes while Harry got into the car which was a 2015 black jeep wrangler with four doors, he decided to open it up since it wasn't raining today.

Once he got the car outside Neville, Luna and Hinata got in and buckled up. Then they headed out with Naruto and Lee ahead in their bikes while Harry was behind at a slower speed. Once they were in what looked like the center of town they found a diner which was almost empty and parked outside.

* * *

On the other side of town in a modern house surrounded by trees was the Cullen family just relaxing since it was Saturday and the 'kids' did not have school. The boys were out hunting while Esme was in her garden, Rosalie was checking the new fashion collection, and Alice was upstairs trying to hide what a ball of nerves she was.

Today was the day and she had yet to tell Emmett about it because she was too nervous and scare it might not work. To distract herself she when to Emmett's room and picked out an outfit for the occasion. 'Harry doesn't like flashing but he's British and grew up in a private school so I guess he likes a man dress well, so I'll go with preppy' so she picked black jeans which she knows accents her brother's butt and strong legs, a blue button up, a grey v neck sweater on top and some boots "Perfect!"

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked Alice from the door of the room. She walked in to get a better looked and sees clothes picked out for Emmett, which was weird because her sister only does this for school and special… "It's today isn't?" Rosalie asked not really needing an answered "He has done a great job of hiding it." Rosalie said until she sees the look on her sister's face "He does know right Alice?" "Well…." "You didn't tell him that he could possibly be meeting his mate today?" "I was nervous, I just found out yesterday I didn't have time." Alice tried to explain to her sister but Rosalie sees in her eyes what she left unsaid 'I was scared' "well here is your chance." She said walking out of the room as she hears the boys approach.

In a matter of seconds happy and loud voices invades the silence that was occupying the house. "We're home!" the unnecessary announcement came from Emmett who in the last few days has been acting more like himself. Alice greeted her husband by jumping on him and kissing him then with her arms still around him she turned to Emmett and said "We are going grocery shopping. Go shower and get dress."

Emmett didn't see anything strange about the demand since everyone in the family has been trying to spend alone time with him to make him feel better but then he saw the clothes on his bed "Alice?" he called because his sister knew that this clothes weren't his style, he got no answered so he showered and dressed.

Alice was in the car waiting for him already "Alice what's with the clothes?" he asked as he sat down in the passenger seat "Oh just trying something new, you look great." Emmett just shook his head with a smile because this was so like his sister.

* * *

On the other hand Harry and Luna just dropped Neville and Hinata at the Flower shop which turned out even better because there was a bookstore right next to it. Harry parked the jeep in an open space in front of the store. It's a good thing they decided to do this early because the looks that they got from the few people at the dinner was too much, lucky for them the store was empty but that only meant that the staff had more time to stare.

Harry grabbed a cart and when to the produce in the back "We should split up it will be faster, I will take care of the baking and baked goods." Luna said heading to the aisles in search of what they needed.

Outside a car just parked behind the black jeep which caught Emmett's attention as he has not seen it before "come on lets go." he gave the car one last look before he followed his sister inside. "Hey Emmett can you get me some rolls of paper towels?" "Sure."

Once Emmett was out of sight Luna come over to Alice this would be their first official meeting "It's good to finally meet you." Luna said making Alice turn around and face the blonde seer that she has been plotting with and who has become a very dear friend.

Alice immediately hugged the petite blonde being mindful of her strength; Luna returned the hug happy to finally meet her friend. "Did he come?" Alice asked not needing to give a name as Luna knew who she was talking about "Yes, he did and we should go over and see what happens."

Alice grabbed Luna's hand and followed the new scent in the store and came across a beautiful raven hair boy with emerald green eyes and a slim body. "He's gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed almost hypnotize by the beauty of this boy 'If he's Emmett's mate than he was definitely worth the wait' "Wait until you meet Naruto."

Before Alice could answer she heard her brother approaching from the other side of the aisle probably following her scent "Hide!"

Harry was cursing the world at the moment but mainly his aunt and uncle who stunt his growth making him a short 5'5. He was trying to reach Naruto's favorite ramen flavor which were on the top shelf 'who puts shelf this high, like everyone is a fucking giant.'

"Need some help?" that voice wash over him like ice water on hot and humid summers day but before he could answer a shadow over took him as a tall very well built body press against his back and with ease pulled down the ramen cup. The man 'because that body can belong to no one but a man' stepped back.

"Here." Emmett was waiting for the raven hair boy to turn around when it hit him someone enter the shop and the wind carried the most delicious scent Emmett has ever smelled even better than his singer.

It came from the raven who had still not turned around Emmett tried to turn and run before he killed the poor boy but then he saw his sister at the end of the aisle smiling at him and pointing to the raven. Suddenly the clothes, Alice's excited, the trip, the scent but the lack of hunger 'at least not for blood' made sense this was the person Alice wanted him to meet, his possible mate.

Now Emmett really wanted the raven to turn around and as if hearing his thoughts the raven turned around and both vampire and wizard gasp.

Harry had to look up to see the man but it was worth it because he was beyond hot by far the sexiest man he has ever seen besides Naruto. Emmett has never seen a more gorgeous creature in his life but when his gold eyes connected with emerald ones he knew it

'mate.'

Harry on the other hand felt a pulled in his chest and looked down to see the two strings one was pointing towards the door that was the string that connected him to Naruto but the other was connected to the sexy man in front of him as the pull became stronger and the string brighter, all Harry could say was "DAMN!" as he fell into strong arms and heard the voice of Luna calling his name.

The worry face of the sexy man 'my other mate' was the last thing he saw before his vision turned black.

* * *

**Inner Evil: **Here it is another chapter and like I promised if you guys were good I would add EmmettXHarry first meeting. I got a lot of reviews so here it is. I hope everyone is liking the story so far.

Also I am almost done with my other story so I will start working on a new one but I have so many ideas that I have no clue what series to use, this is why I would be putting up a poll in my website so the you guys can vote. Two of the ideas are Naruto crossover (have to stay true to my roots-Naruto got me into this world in the first place).

PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

**Inner Evil: **Hello guys I wanted to thank you guys for the amazing response that this story has gotten. I would also like to welcome the new members, **mattcun,** **Emerald Lylythia,** **tedlay, dagna16881, lilly-flower15,** **DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere,** **Hanyouprincess3,** **Jenova the destroyer,** **Slyver Thief,** **mordicus18,** **melarem,** **RoseThorn333,** **jeanette9a,** **smothkad14,** **Anrieth,** **Lunar-Roseblossom,** **YuukiHikari999,** **Hexal,** **demonix19,** **softdeepgrey,** **BookLover012,** **michelleleighton,** **crimson reaper 218,** **YingandYang24,** **JuniorSparks,** **Oni no oujo,** **Irland Phoenix, annreed991,** **Sekhmet Malfoy,** **hannahisabannana, overoftales29,** **lightlordakira154,** **meytarah,** **KiraIqa,** **wolfawaken,** **abyg2,S3rgeant-Sarcasm,** **Arcanabunny, **and last but not least **DarkDust27. **

**Deathe: **I am glad that you liked the chapter and the story. In the sense of vampire Naruto I will most likely not make him a vampire I have something else in mind for him.

**Mattcun: **I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**Lilly-flower15: **I'm so glad you were happy with the chapter and I hope this one does not disappoint.

**Hanyouprincess3: **I am so glad you like the story and the plot. I also love yaoi in fact most of my stories will be yaoi.

**KozuKatDeLuna: **The main pairing of this story is EmmetXNarutoXHarry. At first it was going to be just NarutoXHarry because that was the pairing that won in the poll but that meant that Emmett was without a pairing because my main idea was a threesome so I asked my readers and they thought I should add Emmett with Naruto and Harry. So don't worry, Naruto and Harry will still be together.

**Queenyuri: **I am glad you like my work so far and in pertaining to your question Harry and Naruto are the uke and Emmett the seme. When it comes to Harry and Naruto with each other they will switch around between the two roles.

**EveJHoang: **It's too much for him to take, I not sure if I want to make it a thing.

**Silvermane1: **Thank you for your continuing support.

**Silverray989: **I am so glad that you are happy so far, I hope you enjoy the fluff between Harry and Emmett in this chapter.

**angelallie15: **I am a little impatient so things will move fast.

**RRW: **Yes they are all 20 except for Lee who is 21 and Luna who is 19. About school I am still thinking about that because I feel that if they're in school there more drama and time to interact and chance to see jealous Harry and Emmett. Especially with what I have plan but I'm still thinking about that.

**Wolfawaken: **Thank you so much for you comment and I am honor that you like the story so far. I am trying to minimize the spelling errors so I'm glad that I'm getting better.

**S3rgeant-Sarcasm:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

**The Place Where We Belong**

* * *

Fate is a bitch there no question about, her lives goal is to screw people over and when you complain she makes it worse. Now when you're happy and everything is going well she throws a curve ball at you and your screw. That was the thought going through Harry's head after everything when dark. It's not the same thing to know you have another mate than to meet them, he didn't even have time to deal with his first mate now he had to deal with two. 'What if they don't like each other? What if they don't want to share? What if they both think I'm a freak?' his mind was moving so fast that he was getting a headache but he refuse to wake up because if he woke up he will have to deal with everything and he wasn't ready to just yet.

Emmett was worry sick he didn't know what happened one minute he's looking at his mate's beautiful eyes the next his mate is in his arms unconscious and a blonde girl ran to them screaming "HARRY!" 'Harry so that's my mates name.' but Emmett shield his mates in his arm 'I just got him I'm not letting anyone take him away from me.' He looked at the girl suspiciously not letting near his mate until his sister stepped in "Emmett you need to let Luna help. She would never harm your mate and she is the only one that can help him." Emmett was still not sold he has gone so long without his mate that he wanted to keep him in his arms forever and not let anyone near him but he trusted his sister. "We have to take him to our house I can't do anything here." The blonde 'Luna' said as she looked around and that is when Emmett realized that they had an audience so Emmett picked up his mate 'he's so light' and carried him outside.

He followed Luna to the jeep parked out and Emmett got into the back seat with his mate "I will follow you in my car." Luna got into the driver seat of the jeep and headed home 'good thing that everyone is out.' Luna though as she kept looking back at Emmett who had Harry cradle in his big lap, the look in his eyes was so tender and loving that Luna had to turn around because she felt like she was intruding 'same look Harry gives Naruto, I really hope that my theory is correct or this is going to turn into a big mess.'

When they got home Luna saw that none of the bikes were here meaning that nobody was back. As she was getting out of the car Alice pulled up and Emmett got out with Harry in his arms. "You can lay him on the couch." She pointed as she when into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

As she when back to the living room Alice was hovering and Emmett was right beside Harry holding his hand with one hand and stroking his hair with the other. "What now?" Emmett asked not liking seeing his mate like this "Now we wait for him to wake up." Luna responded knowing that Harry was going to wake up "Is this like before?" Alice asked remembering what Luna told her about what happened in Seattle "No this is just the shock, he should be awake soon." She answered knowing that the idea of finding another mate was too much for Harry.

"Before? You guys know each?" Emmett turned to his sister and then Luna who both looked at each other silently communicating "I met Luna in a vision a while ago and we have been talking through visions ever since." Alice answered "We believe that it's because the future of both of our families are intertwine." Luna explained "Wait so you knew who my mate was and you didn't tell me?" Emmett accused his sister because every time he asked she always denied seeing anything relating to his mate.

"It's not that easy, we will explain everything to you once Harry wakes up because you both have to hear this." Luna explained seeing the sadness and guilt in Alice's eyes. Emmett was not happy but he accepted that answer and went back to watching and whispering at his mate.

"I can't believe I found you, you know how long I've been waiting for you." He said with a smile on his face

"I kept thinking you didn't exist and just when I was losing hope you finally show up, you sure like to make an entrance." Emmett said with a worry laugh.

Luna and Alice both gave Emmett a sad smile as both could hear the worry and slight panic in his voice.

A moan caught everyone's attention; it was coming from Harry who was waking up. As Harry slowly opened his eyes he was greeted with two happy gold ones looking right at him and then it hit him "I guess that wasn't a dream then?" Harry wasn't expecting an answer but he got one from Luna "No it wasn't."

Luna had a smile on her face and when Harry looked at her he realized that there was some other woman also with gold eyes smiling at him in fact she was practically vibrating. He also realized he was in his house 'Good I really didn't want to deal with more uncomfortable looks from the town's people.'

"Are you okay?" the question came from the sinfully sexy man on his knees in front of him. "Yea, I'm fine. What happened?" "You fainted." The new girl answered with a happy smile on her faces as if she was saying he won something 'DAMN IT! I need to stop doing that.'

As Harry went to sit up the sexy man 'my mate' helped him up. "I'm sorry that was rude of me but it was a lot to take in for me, I'm Harry by the way." Harry addressed his mate his cheeks dusting with a light red coloring and his eyes shyly trying to avoid his mate's happy 'and hypnotizing' eyes. Emmett smiled at the sweet and musical voice, now that he knew his mate was okay he could relax and actually enjoy having his mate "Don't worry about it, gave me the chance to have you in my arms, I'm Emmett." Emmett's statement made Harry's blush deepen to an almost tomato red. "I guess you know that you are my mate? I've been waiting a long time for you." Emmett said as his smile turned into a smirk from making his mate blush 'and what a sight it is. I think this is going to be my new favorite past time' Harry looked at Emmett still blushing but his look was serious and in his mate's eyes he saw that Emmett meant every word "I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm here now." Harry responded with a pulled his mate into an embrace and while at first Harry was surprise he soon returned it and snuggled into his mate's strong chest.

* * *

Luna and Alice both left to the kitchen to give the couple some privacy until a few minutes later Luna got a call "Hello" "Hey Luna, where are you guys? We when to the grocery store looking for you guys but the jeep is not here." Neville asked in that moment it all came back "Oh my we had to run home because Harry forgot his wallet we will be right over." Luna lied getting a confuse look from Alice "Okay, well do you want us to start shopping?" "Yea, we'll be right over."

Then Luna hung up the phone feeling terrible for lying but she knew that this was Harry's story to tell. "Why did you lie?" Alice asked confuse because to her finding your mate is nothing to lie about or hide. Luna looked at the living room then she cast a silencing charm "We can't tell anyone yet not until we can prove that all three of them belong together. We don't know how Emmett will react to Naruto." Alice realize that in her happiness for her brother she had forgotten about another crucial member to this party Naruto.

"We will let Harry bond with Emmett first as to not overwhelm him, once the bond is stronger we will have Emmett meet Naruto and see how it goes." "But I know my brother as soon as he knows that there someone else he will immediately want to meet them." Alice answered knowing how impatient her brother was. "That's why we're not going to tell them yet." Luna answered looking at the two in the living room "Harry is not going to stay quiet; you told me yourself that he loves Naruto." "I'll talk to Harry, just make sure Emmett stays quiet and that one especially your brother Edward finds out." Alice knew this will be a challenge because Emmett is the type that doesn't hold anything back but she could do it.

Once Luna saw the determination in her friend's eyes she removed the charm and head to the living room where Harry was kneeling on the floor with Emmett. The two seem to be mesmerizing each other or having a silent conversation, she hated to break it up but "Harry we have to go Neville and Hinata are at the Grocery store waiting for us."

At Luna's words the spell was broken and Harry looked up with eyes widen in fear "don't worry I didn't tell them you fainted, I don't think it's the right time to tell them about your mate." Luna said giving Harry a pointed look that clearly said 'how would I explain it to them when they think Naruto is your mate.' Harry lowered his head in shame for forgetting his other mate and he got up with Emmett following right after.

"We'll follow you."

"NO!"

Harry's exclamation shocked everyone in the room especially Emmett who looked hurt "I mean just give me some time to break the news to them before you meet them. It's one thing to introduce your mate but it's another thing to introduce your vampire mate." Emmett's look when from hurt to shock to understanding "You're right, there plenty of time to meet them the important thing is that I finally found you." Emmett said kissing his mates forehead and then he grabbed Harry's phone and put his number then called himself to have his mates number "I'll call you tonight." Emmett said once he returned Harry's phone "come on Alice" with a kiss to his mate's forehead he left. Alice moved over to Harry and hugged him "welcome to the family" then she followed her brother out the door.

* * *

Once he heard the car engine leave their drive way he collapse on the couch his hands in his head "Luna what am I going to do." Luna walked over to her brother and knelt before him "you must keep it a secret" Harry looked at her with a look of displeasure "just for now until you can figure it out. Spend time with Emmett get to know him." "Wouldn't that make it worse?" Harry asked as he was never a fan of lying

"Just keep it quiet for now and I will try to see if I get a vision that can help us out. In the meantime spend time with the mate that those know about the bond after all he has been waiting for you for a long time, no reason for him to suffer more." The thought of his mate suffering was enough to convince Harry "you will tell me if you get a vision?" Harry ask needing to be sure that he will not be alone in this "You will be the first to know, now let's go is almost lunch time and we still haven't finish grocery shopping." With that Luna got up and head out, she felt kind of bad for lying to her brother but she needed to be sure because if her theory is wrong telling the truth would be far worse.

In the car Emmett couldn't stop smiling as he thought about his beautiful mate but then he thought about his mate's comment about a vampire mate "How do you think he knew that I was a vampire?" He said asking his sister who knew his mate's sister. Alice thought about what to say but she figure it couldn't hurt for Emmett to know.

"He's a wizard."

Emmett looked at his sister surprise but then he grin "AWESOME! My mate is a wizard, wait until I tell Rosalie not only is my mate beautiful but he's a badass wizard." Emmett exclaimed happy and excited to share this great news with his family "you can't tell her; in fact you can't tell anyone."

At this statement Emmett looked at his sister waiting for an explanation "It would be just for now." "You want me to keep my mate a secret from my family, why?" Alice didn't know what to tell him without him knowing she was lying; right now Emmett had pulled over and was looking directly at his sister "you just can't, just trust me." Emmett did not look convince, he trusted Alice but this made no sense "It has to do with a possible future and until I get a clear vision you must keep your mate secret from everybody, please." At seeing the desperation in his sister's eyes he agreed "okay, but just a few days you know I'm not use to hiding my thoughts from Edward so he's going to suspect something." Alice smiled and nodded agreeing to the few days and hoping that it was enough time to figure this out.

* * *

**Two Week Later **

It has been two weeks since Harry and Emmett met for the first time and since then with the help of Luna and Alice they have been meeting in secret and getting to know each other. In one of the meetings Harry shared with Emmett his life and everything he has been through, it was hard to stop Emmett from going to London and giving the Wizarding World a piece of his mind but it was even harder to convince him not to torture his aunt and uncle in fact it took Alice to hold him down. "Emmett please it's in the past and I've forgiven them already." Harry tried to explain and calm the vampire down "you shouldn't have to, they were supposed to protect you." Emmett growled just thinking about what his mate was put through "Emmett please, I need you here with me in the present not stuck in the past." Harry begged and at that statement Emmett looked at Harry and saw the emotion in his mate's eyes. Harry took the opportunity that Emmett had calmed down and he threw himself at him hugging him, Emmett wrapped his mate in his arms in a possessive and protective embrace 'I wasn't there for him before but I will be now. No one will ever harm you ever again, I swear it.'

After they shared each other's past things became more relax Emmett wanted to treat his mate to all the things he missed being a savior so he took him on dates. Picnic in the woods, movie in Port Angeles, dinner in an American restaurant in Seattle (after Harry told him he has never had a burger, Emmett looked for the best restaurant in the state.), and so many more.

Harry has never felt more cherished and cared for but at the same time he felt like scum every time he saw Naruto's smiling face. 'So innocent and pure, I can't do this to him or either of them I have to tell Emmett.' Tonight Emmett was picking him up for a moon light walk so Harry decided to talk to Luna.

He found Luna in her room "Hey, can we talk?" he said knocking at the door "Yes of course, come in." Harry closed the door and walked in sitting on Luna's bed "I can't take it anymore Luna; I have to tell Emmett about Naruto." Luna looked at Harry she knew this was coming and not because of a vision but because she knows Harry. Her brother is a hero in every sense of the word, he hates lies and deceit. "Just wait a few more days." Luna tried to convince but she saw the determination and she knew it was a lost cause.

"No Luna I can't, I waited long enough. It's not fair to Emmett or Naruto and it's not fair to me I still love Naruto and I can't move further with Emmett until he knows it. I don't know how I'm going to choose. " Luna could not take the desperation and sadness in his eyes "You might not have to." At this Harry looked up at Luna with a look of confusion "what do you mean? It wouldn't be fair if I stay with both of them and not be able to give myself 100% to either of them." Harry said not understanding what Luna meant he couldn't cheat on either of them

"We think that all three of you might belong together."

"We?"

"Alice and I, Naruto and Emmett are both your mates meaning that you need both of them to be happy but what we wanted to see was if Naruto and you are both Emmett's mate." Harry was silence he did not know what to say, this idea never came to mind for the simple fact that it was just to farfetched and at the moment too good to be true 'and if there is one thing I learned is that in my life everything is too good to be true' "It's the reason we want you to wait and see if me or Alice get a vision that might tell us anything." Luna asked and begged at the same time trying to convince Harry "I can't keep lying to him and with more reason I have to tell him." Harry said as he got up and head to the door, his mind already made up.

Harry got dress and waited for Emmett to come pick him up. Naruto was in the basement with Lee training together so that they can brush up for the Dojo that they have decided to open, while still deciding if they're going to school since the ninjas have never been. "Hey gorgeous!" Harry was snapped out of his though by the voice of his mate. "Hey!" Harry turned around with a smile 'he makes me happy just by walking into the room, his aura is so happy that it's so contagious.' "You ready to go?" "Yea" "Well hop on." Emmett said as he turned around so that Harry will get on his back and once Harry had grabbed on they were off just in time because as they left Naruto walked in "hmm? I could've sworn that I heard Harry in hear." 'Hmmm I must be hearing things.'

* * *

**In the Woods** (Anything can happen in the wooooooddds ;-))

Harry was enjoying the speed it was like being of his broom only faster, it also helped that he was surrounded by Emmett's scent. Soon Emmett stopped in front of a cliff "grabbed on tight." And Harry did burying his face in Emmett's neck as the vampire started to climb the cliff.

When Emmett reached the top he said "we're here, look!" as Harry looked up he was greeted with an amazing view of the forest and the town, Harry got down and walked to the edge "wow, this is amazing. You can even see the ocean from here." Harry smiled at the beauty; he could even see the stars. The sky was so bright, in their travels they mainly stopped in big cities and it was hard to see the stars because of the bright lights. He saw a shadow over take him and then felt Emmett's arms wrap around his waist "you complete the view, I have seen many thing in my life but you by far are the most amazing." Emmett said placing a kiss on Harry's head.

The honesty in Emmett's voice was more than Harry can take, so he turned around looking at Emmett in the eyes. "Emmett, there something I have to tell you." "What is it?" Harry couldn't look into his eyes or stay in his arms so he moved away turning his back to Emmett. Emmett saw the seriousness in Harry's behavior "Beautiful, whatever it is we can deal with it together." Harry took a deep breath and "you're not my only mate." "What?" Harry turned around and faced Emmett who was looking at him with a confuse expression

"I have another mate."

* * *

**Inner Evil:** All done I decided to leave it there mainly because I'm not sure if I am going to make Emmett meet Naruto next chapter or if I should wait. I am so happy with the reception that this story has received.

It has come to my attention that the gang being in their 19-21 that they shouldn't got to High School but I might send them anyway seeing, I feel the Naruto has the type of personality that he might want to give it a try an Harry is not going to let him go alone since the blond seems to have the effect on people that draws them in. But I am still deciding and I am open to your thoughts.

Next Chapter: School? The gang starts to settle down.

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

**Inner Evil: **Hey guys I am back, sorry it took me a while to update a lot of things happen but know that I am not leaving this story at all, so just bear with me. Like always I like to thank my new followers and to address all reviews. **Dracaro,** **SekhmetRa,** **harucino,** **danadue,** **melissa. ,** **oleg212,** **Estrela Polar,** **symbolon2,** **AnimeReality,** **Uchiha Kasarrah2 1619,** **HyperionDC,** **MicaBelWhitlock,** **tanjagronforspalmroth,** **Nine-Tailed-Frost-Fox,** **Shiroiro tora, lady devil darkness,** **Askash,** **Lady Nature, **and last but not least **hopeseternalflame**

**lilly-flower15: **Thank you and I am glad you like it.

**S3rgeant-Sarcasm: **YOU'RE WELCOME! I love you too. ;-D

**Silvermane1:** Thank you!

**Mattcun: **I definitely will, I'm glad you like it.

**angelallie15: **Me either.

**silverray989: **Thank you for the continuing support.

**jgood27: **Thank you so much.

**lavendercloud (Guest): **I am glad you like it.

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

* * *

**The Place Where We Belong**

Humans by nature are selfish and possessive over things that are perceived as theirs. Now there are people who love to give and share after all "sharing is caring" but even the most giving soul has darkness. Because when you find happiness, true happiness you would want to protect it and keep it to yourself.

The idea of sharing that slice of heaven is terrifying and the thought that someone can take that from you is enough to turn that giving soul into a selfish one. It's not to say that this is a bad thing this just unleashes our basic instinct and shows that no matter how civilized we want to seem we are still animals.

In fact humans are the wildest beast in the animal kingdom, like the lion in the jungle, the only differences is that unlike the other animals humans have the common misconception that they are above the others when really in terms of civilized they are far below because they try to hide and suppress the basic instinct that makes them what they are, so they forget. But sometimes humans are face with situations that remind them of what they are and those instincts resurface.

Emmett never had this problem some might say that it was because being a vampire made him more beast than human but he has always been this way even when he was a human, he never believed in hiding or pretending to be something he was not. So when Harry told him that there is someone out there that could ruin his happiness and take his mate he had no problem showing his displeasure.

The only thing stopping Emmett from taking his mate and running was the hope is his mate's eyes that told him that his Harry was already attach to this other person and the possibility that this person might be his mate too.

Harry refuse to tell him who this other person was and where they were but he told him that it was a boy. "Please just give me some time, let me talk to Luna." Harry begged him and he could see that this situation was really affecting his mate "fine, I'll talk to Alice and see if she sees anything in pertaining to your other mate." Emmett said refusing to call the other person his mate until he was sure, he saw the hurt in Harry's eyes but he couldn't help how he felt.

"I should take you home."

The ride home was quiet and awkward but Harry did not blame Emmett because he knew that he needed time to think. Harry did not want to lose Emmett but the thought of choosing him over Naruto was terrifying because over time he fell in love with the blond.

In a matter of seconds they reach Harry's house but this time Emmett put him down in the backyard. Emmett kissed Harry in the forehead and then before Harry could response or even open his eyes Emmett was gone, leaving Harry alone and his eyes watering with tears that he was trying to hold back.

He doesn't know how long he was standing there looking into the night with tears running down his cheeks. A blanket was drape over his shoulders "I am going to lose them both." Harry spoke without looking at the person behind him knowing who it was. "I haven't even told Naruto yet, he is going to hate me just like Emmett."

Now the tears were flowing uncontrollably and arms joined the blanket on his shoulders "Emmett does not hate you, he hates the idea of losing you. You are not going to lose them; we just need to be careful." At these words Harry turn around to look at Luna "did you see something" Harry looked at Luna eyes wide "No I have not but Alice and I talked and we wanted to propose you an idea that has equal gain and lost." Luna was worry because this plan could make Harry lose everything or get everything he ever wanted.

"What idea?" Harry asked cautious and slightly scare "We think that Naruto should meet Emmett before you tell him about being your mate. I know you don't like hiding anything but hear me out. This is our way of protecting Naruto and Emmett as well as yourself." "How?" Harry asked doubtful that hiding this from Naruto was a good thing.

"Well we were thinking that Naruto and Emmett meet without knowing who each person is. Just make it so that they cross paths and see how it goes before we officially introduce them." Harry was skeptical because he did not want to deceive either of his mates but the idea was appealing. If Naruto and Emmett hated each other than Naruto can be blissfully ignorant. "Okay let's try it, if this doesn't work than I refuse to bring Naruto into this. If I have to find a way to live without Naruto then I will."

Luna was not in agreement but she decided to tackle that problem if it comes.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Luna, Harry and Alice still have not figured out a way to get the two to meet in a way that did not seem like a set up. A lot has happen in two weeks Emmett refuse to lose his mate and if he has to share him he will so he and Harry have still been spending time like before the only difference is that now Emmett tries to get information out of Harry.

The Cullen's are starting to get suspicious because they see how happy Emmett seems, Alice is having difficulty keeping Emmett quiet. Naruto, Lee and Hinata decided to open a gym and Harry decided to be a partner with them since he had the money.

Naruto did not like the idea but Harry was too stubborn to back off and he insistent until he convince Lee and Hinata who ganged up on the poor blond. Who finally was convinced when Harry told him that he would take self-defense classes from the blond. They had found a place now they were all working on renovating it, getting a lot of attention from the towns people who would come up to them and try to play a game of one way twenty questions.

So they were setting in their life at Forks and seem to be making it work but something was missing and they all felt it.

Both Harry and Emmett were getting frustrated; Alice and Luna were starting to worry but the solution was offer to them when Naruto stated that he wants to try normal school.

"I want to go to school." Naruto stated as he came into the living room where Luna and Harry had been brainstorming on ways to get Emmett and Naruto to meet. "What?" Harry was so surprise by the statement that it had not hit him yet.

"Well I was talking to this lady in town while we were renovating and she asked me how we are going to take care of the dojo and go school. I got curious about this school business because in Konohagakure we were just thought about being a ninja and fighting. But schools here in this world don't teach you fighting and I want to see want they teach. I want to see what being normal is like." Naruto finish with so much determination and conviction that neither Luna nor Harry could deny him this but they can try to convince him.

"Naruto you do know that kids hate school. It's very boring and a lot of work, the only good thing is seen friends every day." Harry tried to explain "Yea but that's because they've only known boring. My life has been nothing but excitement and constant movement. I could use a little boring after how my life has been." Naruto sat down next to Harry placing his hand on Harry's knee, short circuiting the wizards mind "Harry for the first time in my life I have the chance to be normal and I need to feel normal."

Those big cerulean crystal blue eyes looked at him and he was a goner. The blond could ask him to murder someone and he wouldn't be able to deny him 'I wonder if Emmett will have the same issue or I'm just a sucker for blue eyes.' Harry came out of his thought when he realize the Naruto was waiting for his response and that his opinion was really important to the blond, this gave him hope so he smiled

"Okay you have my full support but I am not letting you do this alone." Naruto got so excited that he pull Harry tight into his arms and Harry just melted. "I wouldn't want anyone else by my side." This statement brought tears to the wizard's eyes 'how can I ever live without you.' Harry thought as he buried his face into the blonde's neck and shoulder.

So Harry decided to follow Luna and Alice's plan because his other option was to choose and at this point he could not image life without either of his mates.

The days that past was spend planning and scheming between Alice and Luna while Harry tried to divide his time evenly between Naruto and Emmett who was getting suspicious.

The good thing was that Naruto was busy with the opening of the new gym and therefore Harry had more time to spend with Emmett without feeling guilty about neglecting his other mate. The nights were past educating Naruto and getting him up to date with normal school so that he will be at the grade of a high school student.

Turns out that the blond is smarter than people give him credit for and it also helped that in those years that they travel Luna taught them everything about the wizard and muggle world a like, all that was left was to learn and study the academic part. After discussing it with the group it was decided that Luna and Harry will go to school with Naruto while Lee and Hinata will take care of the gym and Neville decided to focus on his plants.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

It took them a few months to get everything ready but soon it was time. It was decided that Lee being the oldest will post as their older brother and guardian so he will sign them up. Harry was a ball of nerves while Naruto was a ball of excitement.

Emmett was suspicious and Alice was so anxious that her family was starting to notice that something is going on between her and Emmett. Luna tried to reassure Harry but she was worry that this will not work because she knew that it would destroy Harry to lose one of or both of his mates.

In the kitchen around the island Neville was reading the newspaper, Lee was cheerfully talking about youth to an annoyed and tired Harry who was nursing a cup of coffee. By the stove Hinata was taking off the last batch of pancakes as Luna just sat down looking at her tea thoughtfully.

"Good morning guys, today is the day."

Naruto came down stairs and greeted everyone with a cheerful happy expression. Harry looked up and choked on his coffee when his eyes landed on the blond, Naruto was wearing black ripped jeans that hug his ass and hips just right, a tight black V neck t-shirt and an orange with a black stripe leather racing jacket.

In short words, he was sex dress in black and poor Harry almost came in his pants at the pure sinful image that was in front of him. The sex god wrap in black with the killer smile was a walking wet dream 'if Emmett can resist that then his definitely dead. Even I'm having problems looking away' Luna though as she stared at the blond but her and Harry weren't the only ones paralyzed by the blonds sex appeal, Hinata looked like she was about to pass out and Neville looked uncomfortable while Lee

"my friend you are beginning a new journey, let the fire of your youth shine bright for it will guide you through." Lee's statement was met with an awkward silence that was enough to break everyone from their Naruto induce trance, everyone except Harry who has been in that trance since he met the blond.

"Uhhh, thanks bushy brows." After having breakfast it was time to head out and if possible Harry's nerves sky rocket to a worrisome height. It was decided that Naruto will take his bike while Luna will drive Harry in the jeep.

* * *

**Cullen's**

The Cullen 'children' were getting ready for school. Edward had just come in from babysitting Bella and was rushing to redress so that he would not leave her alone. He was going to ask Alice to take his place but a glare from Esme was enough to shut him up.

Alice was so nervous that she didn't even try to dress everyone up and poor Jasper was trying everything in his power to calm down his mate but every time he tried two seconds later the feeling returned. Emmett definitely knew that something was wrong, his sister was hiding something from him and it was about his mate because Harry had been acting nervous and anxious the last time they met.

He has a feeling that it had something to do with Harry's other mate who Emmett was determine to meet.

Arriving at school for the Cullen's felt different than normal there was something in the air and they knew that today would be different. Emmett and Jasper knew something was going to happen but had no idea what; Edwards and Rosalie were on edge for different yet similar reason. Whatever happens could be a threat to their family or in Edwards case Bella.

The students started to come in and usually all eyes would be on the Cullens and Bella but much to Bella's disappointment she was no longer a hot commodity. There was buzz and talk about three new students that were coming in, like Bella and every other new student they were from out of town but unlike Bella these students were from a different country.

The rumor mill was running wild especially since some of the town's people have seen the new kids around town. It was all that was talked about by the natives as the town does not get many new students and when they do their usually from a different state not a different country, the closes Forks has come to foreigners was a family of Canadians that moved to Forks a few years ago but since then the family has moved out because compare to the rest of the world Forks seems pretty bland.

The people were looking forward to having some new gossip while the teenagers were looking forward to the opportunity of fresh meat. The bell rang and there was no sign of the new students, Alice was getting nervous and the student population was getting disappointed. The children began to pile into their respective class, rushing to not be late but in their mind Edward could hear the constant buzz about the possible new students.

* * *

Once the parking lot was empty the roar of a motorcycle signal the arrival of the much anticipated fresh meat. As the motorcycle came to a full stop a jeep followed the bike soon after. The driver on the bike looked around and proceeds to take of his helmet revealing a bed of bright golden blond hair and cerulean crystal blue the driver got off the bike the jeep's door opened and revealed a blonde hair girl and a beautiful raven hair boy.

In a classroom inside that school Emmett finally realized what his sister was hiding as he smelled the most delicious scent he has ever smelled a scent that he has come to know as Harry's scent and the thought that his mate will expose himself to this torture just to be close to him brought smile to his face. The only thing that he did not realize was that Harry's scent was stronger and slightly different but he was too excited to read anything into it, he was finally going to show everyone his beautiful mate.

In the parking lot the three new students walk towards the main office to get their paperwork "Oh great first day of school and we're late. Now we have to take the stares of everyone as we enter the classroom." Harry said not happy at all to be back in school while Naruto just smiled "Come on Harry don't think of it like that think of it as making an entrance." The blond said padding Harry's shoulders while Luna took care of most of the talking with the office receptionist

"Hello ma'am we're new and we do not know where we need to go." Luna said while the older lady looked at them with interest and disapproval "first day and already late you kids are starting off on the wrong foot, I don't know where you come from but here we are very serious about punctuality" the woman said reproaching them. Naruto stepped forward with big eyes and a pout "we're sorry ma'am promise to never do it again."

Just like that the lady was goner "Oh its okay sweetie just try to not let it happen again" 'she never had a chance' both Harry and Luna thought shaking their heads as they saw the power of those cerulean crystal blue eyes 'he can rule the world with those' Luna though with a pensive look on her face. 'I am going to have to carry around a stick to beat all these teenagers with.'

After charming the glasses of the main office receptionist the three students were on their way to class. "Naruto let me see you schedule…looks like we have all classes together except for two." Harry said happy to be close to his mate but at the same time dreading facing his other mate. "Cool! What about you Luna?" the blond asked unaware of the wizards turmoil "We have two classes together and lunch while me and Harry have three classes and lunch." The trio headed in side and found their classes with ease, after all this was nothing compare to Hogwarts.

Unfortunately they did not have their first class together so they had to split up something that had Harry worried and looking longingly at the blond "don't worry Harry he'll be find." Luna tried to reassure him once Naruto went his separate way "I know but what if they meet and I'm not there to prevent a tragedy?" Harry said worry and wanting so badly to follow the blond "don't worry they won't meet yet." Luna assured "I hope your right. Come on let's face the music." Harry said as they faced the door to their classroom.

Luna knocked and received a "come in" as soon as they enter the room all activity froze and all eyes where glue to the new couple. "Hello, how may I help you?" the teacher said as she looked at the new students curiously. Harry handed the teacher the slip that both him and Luna were given. "Oh you're the new students, I was told about. Please if you will just introduce yourself to the class."

'Fuck!'

was the only though going through Harry's mind. "Hello..." Harry could practically here the girls and some guys swoon at the English accent 'sometimes being a veela sucks' "my name is Harry and this is my sister Luna. As you can tell we're from the UK and…that's it" Harry finished awkwardly looking at the teacher, he was starting to get uncomfortable with the looks he was getting even the teacher's eyes were starting to glaze over. "May we sit down?" Luna intervened breaking the teacher out of her trace. "OH! Yes of course."

Harry and Luna moved to the back and felt the eyes following them. 'Damn you Naruto, you're lucky that I love you so much to submit myself to this torture, a bush of hormonal teenagers.'

* * *

On the other side of the school the blond was in front of his class, the excitement was now mixed with some nerves. He raised his head and knocked arming himself of the courage that has got him through everything he has been through. "Come in."

As he open the door with a big bright smile everyone in the room gasp, among them Alice was blown away at the blonds looks. She had seen him in her visions but it was nothing compare to this. 'Shit! Emmet might be a very lucky man.' There was a certain appeal to the blond not only physically but there was something that seems to pull you in.

"Who are you?"

the teacher asked annoyed that he was interrupted, Naruto just handed the note to the teacher and waited "You're a new student and you are late try not to make a habit out of this. Introduce yourself to the class."

When Naruto turned the class gasps as they were face with the full power of cerulean crystal blue eyes and a bright smile. "Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki, please take care of me." The blond said with a bow, the last phrase drove the class wild and everyone started to shout out questions and offer him tours, help, even numbers.

'It looks like Emmett and Harry will have their work cut out for them' "students…students…SILENCE!" The teacher final got control of the hormonal teenagers and glared at the blond that cause the uproar while set blond scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "Just sit down Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto walked to his seat which turned out to be in the back next to Alice. "Hi I'm Naruto, Let's be friends!" A shock Alice turned and saw the blond smiling at her and she couldn't help but fall victim to the blond's charm. 'I have Jasper and I love Jasper' was the mantra that Alice kept repeating in her head.

The reset of class when relatively the same for Luna, Harry and Naruto, curious looks from most of the boys and love sick looks from all the girls and some of the their first class was over and Harry rushed out to meet his blond, he did not want to risk leaving the blond alone and having him bump into Emmett.

On the other hand Naruto was just getting out of class when he was ambush "Hi Natu, I am Jessica. I'll help find your next class and you can even sit with us during lunch." The girl said as she bats her eyelashes and pushed her chest out "its .To and no thank you." the blond respond ignorant to the obvious flirtation that Jessica tried to pull, then walks away leaving a shock Jessica behind.

Naruto has no trouble finding his next class as it is only a few doors away from the last one and at the door he spots Harry who looks annoyed and frustrated, the hoard of boys and girls staring at him dreamily is probably not helping. "Hey Harry!" The blond waves to get the raven hair's attention and immediately Harry's expression goes from annoyed to relief and then happy.

"Hey Naruto how was your first class." The entourage that Harry developed stared at the blond and Harry glared at them scaring them away 'They can stare at me all they want but they better keep their eyes and hands away from my Naruto.' "Harry did you just growl?" Naruto asked curious by the sound he heard coming from the raven, Harry ignores the question and changes the topic "Let's get to class Naruto."

With that the raven walked into class and was follow by the blond after that the rest of the morning past in a similar fashion in each class they were force to introduce themselves and in each class Harry got dazed looks and Naruto being more approachable got girls flirting with him which made Harry mad and glare at set girls scaring them away while Naruto just laughs it off.

Then before lunch things changed as Harry was next to Luna in the hall waiting for the bell so that they could go to their next class which Luna had with Harry but not with Naruto. Suddenly Luna froze and got the dazed look she gets when having a vison.

_The dots start to unravel and reconnect to make a different picture as the image of Harry changes to that of an empty hall. In the vision Alice was already there waiting for her and they both realized they were in a hall in the school. Alice seemed to recognize the hall "What's going on?" Alice asked when nothing happen before Luna could talk that question was answered by the image of Naruto looking around as if lost. Both girls were confuse as to why it was important to know that Naruto might get lost and they grew worry that something might happen to the blond when a hulking figure came up behind the blond "You lost blondie?"_

"Emmett!" was the answer that both girls spoke out loud "What about Emmett? Is he okay?" Harry asked frantic about the possibility of his other mate getting hurt "You must run Harry because Naruto and Emmett are about to meet." Luna declared and Harry's eyes widen before he took off running 'please not yet, please just a few more minutes' Harry prayed as he use the point me spell to locate Naruto at this point most students had enter class and the halls were empty. But Harry did not care he kept running as if his life depended on it because he had to be there when his two mates met.

After running around halls and threw doors Harry finally came to a stop when he reached his target. Naruto was in the middle of the hall looking around, the blond seem lost but that never seem to extinguish his excitement.

It brought a smile to Harry's face because his Naruto was always so full of excitement, it was the reason people were so attracted to him you couldn't help but be drawn to the light. Then things change and the smile fell from Harry's face as he saw his other mate Emmett.

A curious and slight shock Emmett was looking at the blonde's back. Harry's face and heart filled with dread as he saw the moment when it all change, where life as he knew it could end or begin. "You lost blondie?" Emmett asked the blond who has his back to the hulking man, Naruto froze at the voice 'Damn it! I was so distracted that I didn't hear him approach, I'm getting sloppy.'

Suddenly a gust of wind blew and Emmett smelled the most wonderful scent in his life at first he thought it was Harry but he knew his mate's scent and this one was different, same effect but different. Then he thought it might be his singer but then the blond turned around and Emmett felt the unnecessary air leave his lungs as he was faced with the full power beautiful cerulean crystal blue eyes and all he could think was ' !'

* * *

**Inner Evil: **Hey guys I finally finished. I am sorry it took so long I was unsure of how to make Naruto and Emmett's first meeting and I hope I did not disappoint. The next chapter won't be as long so I will hopefully have it out sooner, maybe before New Year's. Next chapter Harry tells Emmett everything, Cullen meet the new kids and Edward meets his match.

I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

**Inner Evil: HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!** I am back and I am extremely excited and happy from the great support and reaction that my story has received. I did not quite make it to updating before the New Year. I want to that the new comers **wildwolfrose,** **LuckyNumber1,** **Mistress of Darkness32,** **Rosiesnape20,** **Anrieth,** **Rin'negan Naruto,** **harriettpotter-uzumaki, KurotoIchiya,** **PercyJacksonROCKS4ever,** **lulucats144,** **Alalaya2,** **Raven's claw9958,** **lilyaoigurl94,** **Sleuthe,** **yue14121990,** **fundashi,** **MizuSage,** **stefg151,** **Geistervogel,** **jupimako, NoirLuxure,** **yaoilovekassy,** **pie480,** **shadowcat971,** **Shanon Nakayama, elk0** and last but not least **k3nn3th.**

**Jupimako: **I will definitely write more, glad you like it.

**silverray989:** Tried not make the cliffhanger too bad. I glad you still like it, Thank you.

**PercyJacksonROCKS4ever: **First of all *blush* thank you so much for the compliment and I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I hate cliffhangers with a passion so I will try not to put to many if any in the reset of the story.

**Silvermane1: **I still haven't made up my mind yet. They might go into a magical community but I think that with everything that happened all three wizards want nothing to do with the magical world, even the American one as they see all magical community as corrupt. You know what they say one bad apple ruins it for the reset.

**angelallie15:** I am glad you like the pairing. While I will not make Naruto stupid and obvious he is a little emotionally handicap even more so than Harry for the way he grew up. So is going to be up to Emmett and Harry to help me and teach him.

**Rosiesnape20: **I love that you love it and I will try to keep my updates soon.

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

"_Yo_" text

* * *

**The Place Where We Belong**

Life has a way of throwing you off balance when you least expect it. When you feel you finally have a grasp on life and you have finally reached the place you want to be in life decides to show you how wrong you are. People have dreams and goals that they want and we all think that with hard work we can reach them but we don't take into account that life itself has a plan for us and though we may try to fight it life is a much more powerful force than we are. But how can you trust a path that was chosen for you, a path which you don't know where it leads. As humans it is in our nature to fight for what we want, for freedom, for independence so we tend to fight life every step of the way into we realize that what life has for us is much better than anything we dreamed of.

This was Emmett's problem as he was currently standing in front of the blond that according to his nose was his mate. The deeper he when into the scent the more he could also smell Harry on the blond and it was deep as if they spend all day together.

'Oh my god! He's the other mate; the one Harry talked about, the one he didn't want me to meet. How is it possible?' Emmett was going through an inner war, a struggle between his instinct and his head.

One tells him that this blond belongs to him and that he should take him but the other tells him that he is just mistaken and that Harry's smell is making him think that the blond is his mate. 'This is impossible' Emmett thinks to himself as he looks down at the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen 'no not blue, blue is a plain and common description for eyes so beautiful.'

Emmett was interrupted from his thoughts "ey, HEY!" the blond screamed it looks like he has been trying to get Emmett's attention for a while but the vampire was too lost in his inner crisis to notice. "Are you okay? You just spaced out." Naruto looked at the giant for some reason that he could not explain when he saw the giant space out he felt worry and panic grip his heart

'what the hell I just met him and all of a sudden I'm worry about him. I need to stop hanging out with Hinata her bleeding heart is rubbing of on me.'

The giant as Naruto has started to refer to the beast of a man seemed to have finally snap out of his day dream and his expression changed to a mischievous look that Naruto really liked because while to other people it meant trouble to him it meant fun "Yeah, I'm find kid I just got lost in those beautiful cerulean blues." Emmett fell back into his default mode of charming and mischievous but the response he received from the blond was not one he was expecting or that he normally receives

"I'm not a kid" Emmett was surprised and frankly very interested by the pout Emmett knew that his mate 'not my mate' would be fun to tease "Are you sure you're not a kid? Then why are you so short?" soon the pout was accompany by a glare that might have been scary alone but accompany with that pout was just extremely adorable. "I'm not short you are just freakishly gigantic. I bet without all the steroids in your system you would be short too." 'so kitten's got claws' Emmett though with a smirk as he saw the fire and fight in his mate's 'not my mate' eyes.

* * *

At the end of the hall hiding behind some lockers was Harry watching the interaction between his two mates. At first he was worry but then he saw Emmett smile and his confidence grew 'so at least they don't hate each other.'

Suddenly Emmett must have finally felt his mate because when Harry looked up his eyes clash with black eyes, the vampire was looking straight at him and Harry knew that Emmett knew who Naruto was and that just made his nerves sky rocket. Emmett just lifted his eyebrow and smirked and Harry knew that it was time to intervene so he ran to his two mates "hey Naruto! What are you doing here?" Harry asked smiling and putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto turned to Harry while Emmett just stared at his mate's hand on the blonde's 'Naruto's' shoulder' "I was looking for my class when steroid bear over here crashed into me." The blond responded still mad about the short comment "technically you bump into me because you were lost and weren't looking where you were going." The response was given with a cocky smirk that just irritated Naruto and put Emmett on the receiving end of what he though was the world's cutest glare/pout combo.

'I shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am' Harry decided to intervene as he could see that Naruto was getting ready fire back 'I spoke to soon about the not hating each other' and knowing these two if he did not stop them it would never stop. "Actually Naruto class is just down the hall to the left." Harry explained pointing the way "see you weren't the far you just needed some help."

Emmett tease drawing a shocking -in Harry's case- blush out of Naruto and for once Harry and Emmett's thoughts synchronized 'so cute' "listen here you steroid bear…" Naruto broke them both from their train of thought which involve the blond and some ungentlemanly behavior "Hey Naruto you better go you're already late. I'll catch up I need to use the bathroom." Harry again intervene and the blond stomp away.

* * *

Once the blond was out a sight Emmett broke the silence that had invaded "so that's him, your other mate, my competition" Harry turned to his mate with a scared look "no there is no competition but yes Naruto is my other mate." Harry said trying to clear the air as he did not want Emmett to get the wrong idea

"I knew Alice was planning something but I thought when I smelled you that it was her trying to surprise me with you coming to school but it was him right? You guys wanted me to meet him." Harry lowered his head unable to look Emmett in the eyes because he felt ashamed of trying to deceive his mate. "Why?" At the question Harry looked up and saw black eyes staring back at him, there was no betrayal or anger in them just confusion, curiosity and oddly enough hope.

"Both Alice and Luna had a theory that was obviously wrong but that if it would have worked it would have been the best option to avoid anyone getting hurt. I knew it wouldn't work the idea was farfetched." Harry said unable to keep looking at those eyes and instead turn to look at the hallway that Naruto had disappeared through. "What was it?"

Harry was skeptical about telling Emmett but since he already met Naruto there was no way of influencing the result and at most his mate might laugh at him "the theory was that the same way you and Naruto are my mates, Naruto and I can both be your mates. That we both possibly had two mates but like I said it was far fetched I never even heard of two people sharing a mate." Emmett was blown away by what his mate told him 'could it be…' he though as he looked the way that the blond has left

'I need to talk to Carlisle and Alice.'

Emmett was debating if he should tell his mate about what he smelled and felt from the blond 'I don't want to get his hopes up.' But then he saw the devastation in Harry's beautiful emerald eyes and he couldn't help but to want to see the shine back in those eyes "that theory might not be completely far fetched." Harry turned so fast that Emmett as a vampire had a hard time catching it

"what do you mean?"

Harry asked eyes widen and wild but deep in them was the shine of hope and in that moment Emmett realized how much this meant to his mate "I am not promising you anything so don't start planning the wedding but when I smelled him I thought he was you because he smelled like my mate." Immediately Harry's eyes drop losing their shine "that's because we life in the same house so he probably smells like me." Harry said disappointed "that's what I thought but when it got closer I was able to distinguish your scent from another scent that was deeper, engrave into him and that was the scent that smelled amazing."

At his confession Harry couldn't help but hope, maybe for once fate was on his side 'could I be that lucky for once…' Emmett could see his mate expression and while he loves seeing him happy he did not want him to get false hope. "It could also be that he is my singer." Emmett said casually and from the look on Harry's face he knew he made a mistake but he couldn't help it they all hid the fact that he might possibly have another mate 'who is gorgeous by the way' Harry most have realize what Emmett was doing

"Please give it a chance, is there any way of knowing for sure if he is also your mate." "I would have to call Carlisle and double check, with you it was your scent and my vampire recognized you as my mate but with him I don't know." At that moment the bell rang and Harry realized that he had missed his whole class "You should go to your next class I'll go talk to him and check…" Emmett lean over his mate and kissed his forehead completely aware that Naruto was watching them with wide eyes "I'll see you during lunch." With that Emmett was gone after looking at Naruto and winking at him.

Naruto could not believe what he saw as soon as the beast of a man left Naruto ran away 'Harry is seeing someone and he didn't tell me, I thought we were friends' He felt so sad and betray because he thought that Harry trusted him but he was wrong.

He did not know why he felt so left out 'maybe because I wasn't told' but there was something more he felt like he had a right to be told, to be include in what was going on he wasn't sure why. For now he knew that he was disappointed and he didn't want to talk to Harry right now.

Harry head to class unaware of Naruto's inner turmoil all he could do was pray that Naruto was also Emmett's mate and that fate would stop being a bitch and let him have something good for once. Emmett in the other hand was going through an inner turmoil of his own he had lie to Harry about the singer comment because just thinking of hurting the blond brought him pain.

'He is definitely not my singer but why is my vampire so docile, when I met Harry it went crazy I had use all my self-control to stop it from claiming him right there and then.' Emmett ran to speak to his father at the hospital because he needed answers.

* * *

**Forks Hospital **

Emmett enter the hospital knowing that he will get questions "Hello Nurse Smith" He said as he walked up to the nurse station "Emmett what are you doing here shouldn't you be in school?" the nurse at the front asked, one of the very few that didn't try to seduce them, she was an older nurse who was happily marry and for that they tended to go to her when they needed to see their father.

She actually treated them like children and not like pieces of meat to be admired so he smiled "Yeah, I actually got free period and I had to talk to my father, is he busy?" The nurse gave him a skeptical look but the smile worked "no he's in his office you can go up." "Thanks nurse Smith." He said leaving flustered nurse station even nurse Smith was powerless to the vampire's charm but she was the only one that felt guilty after.

* * *

As he reach his father's office he took a deep breath and knocked "come in." as Emmett opened the door Carlisle looked up at his soon, he had smelled him the moment he reached the hospital and was curious as to why his son had come to see him during school hours.

"Emmett please come in, is everything okay?" Carlisle asked worry about what could be bothering his son "Yea everything is okay…" Emmett started but he was tired of lying and hiding he wanted to talk to someone "actually no it's not."

At this Carlisle sat in front of his son "what's the matter?" and then it was as if a dam broke and everything just poured out of the teenage. Finding his mate, spending time with him, falling in love, finding out about his other mate, and the possibility that he has a second mate, the scent of the blond, and finally the lack of reaction from his vampire.

Carlisle just listen and waited for his son to finish and let everything out before he said anything "Congratulations on finding your mate, I knew you would you just had to be patient." Carlisle smiled deciding to tackle that happy news first before dealing with the rest because he truly was happy for him 'if anyone deserve finding their mate it was him' "what good was finding him if I might lose him to someone else."

At this Carlisle put his hand on Emmett's shoulder "don't think like that you said you mate loves you, is he really the type of person to play with someone's feeling and leave them?" at this Emmett eyes widen and he immediately defended Harry because his beautiful wizard was the most selfless person he has ever met

"NO! Harry would never do that."

"See then give your mate a little more credit than that."

"I know Harry would never do that but I saw the other mate and he's amazing Carlisle. He is gorgeous but is not just that he is witty, brave and so feisty and that was just from meeting him for a few minutes." At Emmet's explanation Carlisle looked closely at his son and saw as his eyes brighten as he described the new mate. He heard the words he use 'nobody uses those words for someone they just met.' Carlisle smiled and asked for Emmett to descript exactly what he felt and smelled when he met this new mate.

Carlisle was at first confused by Emmett's description because what he was saying and how he was saying it were completely different. His tone was the tone of a man who found his mate, a man in love but the words without the emotion are the description of a human that just seems to smell appealing.

He has only heard of this once "Something is masking his scent." Emmett stop talking after hearing his father speak those words. "That is the only reason I could think of. Just like Edward cannot read Bella's mind. It could be his special gift; we would have to check if any other vampires can smell him.

If this is the case the fact that you are his mate is the only reason you can get a glimpse of his scent but the block is the reason your vampire won't react until the block is remove" Emmett though about this and he knew that if this was true than he had another mate 'who is gorgeous.' He remembered the hope in Harry's eyes when he told him about the blonde's 'Naruto's' scent and he knew that he had to try at least for his mate.

"Thanks Carlisle I have to go." Emmett yelled as he rushed out of his father's office at a human speed so as to not give himself way.

* * *

**School**

In school Harry was sitting in class contemplating his talk with Emmett and the meeting between his two mates 'what does this mean? Will I have to choose?' He was terrified that Emmett could become a danger to Naruto. He does not know if he would be able to survive having one of his mates kill the other.

He looked at Naruto sitting next to him who hasn't looked let allow talked to him. How did he tell him what was going on 'I have two mates and you are one of them and my other mate is a vampire who might see you as the world's most delicious meal.' Harry wanted to say but he didn't because in this whole mess Naruto was completely without fault. He knew that the blonde's ignorance is his only hope at surviving this mess and if he can't safe Emmett from the heartache and pain than he will safe Naruto.

* * *

In the other side of the school Alice saw her brother's plan and decided to set it in motion. She texted Luna the plan so that she can talk to Harry and set it up. She figured that to achieve the highest success rate they will have to use a vampire that has the least control and the highest sensitivity to smells

"_Jasper I need you to do me a favor. Can you meet me outside behind the cafeteria?" _

She knew that it was risky but she did not see anyone getting hurt so she decided to risk it.

"_Sure I'll meet you there."_

Of course like they would expect Harry was completely against the plan and he refuse to go along with it "I am not putting him in danger, no offense to Alice's mate but Emmett has told me about his lack of control." Luna knew that this was going to happened for the simple fact that Harry was very protective with the people he loves but with Naruto he tended to be over protective.

"Harry is the only way that we will know for sure. Don't you want to know and solve this once and for all?" "You know I do more than anyone but I am putting Naruto in danger to reach that goal." Luna and Harry kept going back and forth with this subject, both extremely stubborn and unwilling to bend. Finally Luna decided that she had to play dirty and hope that her sacrifice pays off and that the end justifies the mean

"Fine, let's ask Naruto and let him decide." Harry's eyes widen and his face turn pale

"You wouldn't?"

Luna hated to have put that fear in her brother's eyes "I would, it's his life to and it's only fair that his gets a say in it." The look in Harry's eyes was so betrayed that it broke Luna's heart. Harry's expression change from shock, terrify, betray, angry to resign "I will take him there but Luna just know that you are putting me to choose between keeping my mate safe and keeping my other mate happy and I will never forgive you for that." With that Harry walked away leaving a very heart broken and glassy eye Luna.

Once Alice got the okay from Luna she texted Emmett and let him know that the plan was underway and to meet them behind the cafeteria so that they can proof Carlisle theory. She prays that it works and that all this was not in vain.

* * *

**Outside**

In the back of the cafeteria Alice spots her mate Jasper waiting for her with a smile that immediately vanishes as soon as he feels his wife nervous anxiety "Alice…?" but before he could finish his question they hear voices coming their way and they're human.

Jasper looks at his wife to tell her that they should leave but he is shock when he sees and feel the guilt pouring from her "I'm sorry it's the only way, it's for Emmett." As Alice speaks turning the corner are two blondes and a raven hair that he recognizes as the new students. Things get stranger when he can see and smell his brother nearby but he is just watching.

The three teens stop the blonde girl had her head down and he could also feel the guilt pouring from her, the raven hair male was stiff and slightly in front of the blond male, Jasper could feel fear, anger and protectiveness. The blond who seems to be the center of the tension like him was completely unaware of what is going on and unlike everyone else he was just curious and confuse.

Suddenly a wind blew and everyone froze as Jasper got the scent of the three new teens the girl and the raven hair male smell smoky almost like lighting. It was a scent that screamed power and predator, top of the food chain. In that moment Jasper knew that they weren't human or at least not average humans. They put his vampire on edge so he decided to move on to the male blond and this one was intriguing.

The blond almost didn't have scent, he could smell something but it was almost deluded by something as if something was hiding his scent. Jasper could get the bare glimpse of a scent but not enough to get a lock on the blond. He heard his mate squeal and he knew that he had fulfilled the favor she was going to ask him for.

The blonde girl grabbed the blond male's arm and guided him away but not before smiling at the raven hair teen who had a look of shock and cautious hope. "What is going on?" Jasper asked once both blondes were gone and at that moment Emmett appeared "Jas what did you smell from the blond male?" He asked with an urgency that got Jasper's attention.

"Nothing, I mean there was a faint scent but I couldn't get a lock on it. It was almost as if something was blocking it." With his answer Emmett's eyes widen, the raven's eyes brighten and his wife smile. He felt so many emotions that he felt what humans probably feel when they get dizzy.

"That means that…" Harry said looking at Emmett and Alice "I knew it!" Alice exclaim extremely happy for her brother "knew what?" "That Emmett has two mates." A suddenly everything became clear to Jasper and he couldn't help but smile at his brother happy for him "I have another mate." Were the only words that Emmett kept repeating Jasper realize that this is something the Emmett needs to discuss with who he thinks must be one of his mates so he took his excited wife away.

* * *

"Emmett? Are you okay? I know it's a lot to take in but…" Harry did not know what to say while he was extremely excited about the fact that he did not have to choose and for once he could be selfish, he knew that Emmett might not be feeling the same.

"I know that you don't feel nothing for Naruto but give him a chance. He is a great guy, strong, caring and funny he's also very passionate. He reminds me a lot of you I think you will get on great if you just give him a chance." Harry tried to reason with his mate hoping that Emmett was willing to give this weird threesome a try.

Then he was picked of the floor and spun around "are you kidding me not only do I get one gorgeous mate but I get two. I am the happiest man on earth of course I want this." Emmett said as he embraced Harry close to his chest breathing in the calming yet exciting scent of both of his mates mixed together 'I have two mates.'

Emmett finally put a smiling Harry down "come lets go talk to him. I want to get to know him and tell him…" "NO!" Harry sudden scream shock Emmett and when he looked at his mate he saw fear and then it hit him "you haven't told him about me." It wasn't a statement and Harry lowered his head in shame and it hit Emmett

"you haven't told him about anything not even that he's your mate"

"No, I haven't found the right time." Harry tried to explain

"Bullshit! You have known him for years and you're telling me that in that time you never found the right time to tell him that he' s your mate." Emmett exclaim angry with his mate because he knew that this will cause them problems with his other mate "okay I was…am scare in fact I'm terrify." Harry said unable to look at Emmett and the vampire lowered his voice "Harry if he finds out that you have been hiding this from him we will lose his trust and possibly him."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT I DO, IT'S A FEAR THAT HUNTS ME!" Harry finally broke tear running down his eyes 'I can never be fully happy, you can't give me that can you? You bitch!'

He felt arms wrap around and he was pulled into a huge muscular chest that belonged to his vampire mate. Emmett tried to calm his mate down, he felt guilty because it was his fault that his mate is this way because he couldn't just leave it alone and enjoy their happiness.

"It's okay Harry"

"No is not, Naruto doesn't trust people easily. He's been betray so many times that to earn his trust once you betray it is almost impossible. He will never forgive me." Harry said and he sobbed into his mate's chest "Yes he will if he loves you he will."

"That's just it I don't know if he does. That's why I never said anything because he never seemed to be interested." So Harry told Emmett about Naruto's life and about his conversation with Hinata about the blonde's emotional disability.

"Then we will woo him and show him what it feels likes to be loved and cherished. Together we will heal him and teach him to love." Emmett spoke with so much determination and passion that Harry couldn't help but to be motivated. "Unless you don't think he is worth fighting for?" The question was sarcastic and rhetorical

"Of course he is!" Emmett wipe Harry's tears away and was rewards with a watery smile from the wizard

"than let's fight!" Emmett said kissing Harry in the lips; the kissing was filled with determination and passion.

'Now time to get our blond.'

* * *

**Inner Evil: **No cliffhangers this time, I hope everyone is still enjoying this story and where it's going so far. I am not going to make Naruto an idiot or slow in fact my Naruto is very smart and perceptive he has just being affected by his fucked up childhood.

The next episode the gang meets the rest of the Cullens, Naruto is still hurt by Harry's betrayal, and Emmett and Harry put their plan into action and begin to woo the blond.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

**Inner Evil: **The feedback that I have been getting from this story has been amazing and I honestly never thought that people would like it so much since it was such a different idea because it was the first multi crossover story that wasn't crack or parody but an actual serious story. I am glad that you guys are still hanging on and still enjoy the story.

Sorry it took so long I am sure you thought I had forgotten but you were wrong. I am just recently going back to school so things have been crazy and busy but I am not leaving any of my stories until I finish them.

A special thanks to the new passengers onboard **elise caester, SlySn4ke,** **azamariasp, Brook Kellogg, Asherit, lucinagurrier, onidra,** **storyrat, rbone5, Reverien, lexiarose, maedeh, Roserader,** **ikatriplesblingers,** **oghenefegoreneziakpor, forestreject, Rocky-hime, .vampire, WhiteWolfShadowPanther, ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin, Ryoko Arita, KLEIYH, slightlycrazy'nneedofsaving,** **LikaNues, KazzyFreax, otakuchick02, CataleyaEvelyn, DinoKatAttack, **and last but notleast **WishToBeWizard.**

**Silvermane1: **Thank you!

**jgood27: **Sorry for the long wait.

**Rosebud1991: **I will try not to disappoint.

**S3rgeant-Sarcasm: HIIIIII! **

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

* * *

**The Place Where We Belong**

Having companionship is one of the basic human needs that we cannot seem to live without. Humans go their whole lives just searching for someone to be there for them and take the loneliness away because while we all like to think that we were born alone we really were not.

The day that each human is born they are accompany by people who are there to greet them as they enter the new world and it is this greeting and the fact that we are not alone the day we are born that makes us crave someone. We become so spoil that we expect that it will be that way all through our lives. People around checking if you're okay, smiling and welcoming you but most of all the look of pure love and adoration that comes from the woman who held you in her for nine months. This look is what ruins us because once we get a taste of what is like to be love and looked at like you are the world then we crave it so badly that some of us will go through extremes just to have that again.

As we get older that motherly love is not enough we become greedy because we want more love and different kinds of love. So we make friends and we do everything to impress them just so we can have that look of adoration. But this is not enough so we find a boy or a girl to fill in that gap that is missing and with that we fill complete because we finally have all forms of love.

We do anything to get that person and we fall into the desperate dance that is call courting, wooing, romancing, charming and attracting the person that will complete our circle. We give anything but unknowingly lose everything in the process because when done wrong it destroys us leaving pieces and proof of our endless greed. When done right courting can lead to the big three, nirvana, heaven, that endless happiness that we were always foolish enough to believe. But don't get me wrong love or the pursuit of love is not wrong what makes it wrong is the desperation in which we look for it.

The greed in which we just want to have more and more and even then it is never enough but when you have had nothing this is what you live for because you know that without it you are nothing and therefore you go all in because even if courting is done wrong you have nothing to lose. This was Harry's current thought patterns as he was walking with Emmett towards the school after they decided that they were going to court Naruto and win their blond over.

While Emmett seemed far more optimistic in this endeavor than the wizard was, inside it was a completely different story as he tried to keep up the image because he knew that his mate was nervous. But it was difficult because this was new and unstable territory for him, they were not even sure that the blond was also his mate so there was the possibility that Emmett was helping Harry seduce the person who will be the cause of his misery and heartache.

* * *

Harry and Emmett headed back inside just as the bell rang signaling the beginning of lunch. "Come I want you to meet the rest of my family." Emmett said as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the cafeteria mindful of his inhuman strength and Harry's mortality. As they enter the cafeteria everything stop and the room was overcome by a deep awkward silence.

It reminded Harry too much of Hogwarts and it overwhelmed him making his veela react to a stressful situation and release pheromones to calm and enchant everyone in the room. As Harry was not a full veela his pheromones were not strong enough to create a riot but for a room full of muggles it was strong enough to have love sick eyes directed at him from everybody in the room.

Emmett could not help but feel extremely possessive and pulled Harry towards him getting growls from some people that were too far gone. Alice saw what could happen and acted right on time to stop a massacre as Emmett was getting ready to release the beast to defend his mate "Harry you might want to turn it off before Emmett loses control." This statement seemed drew Harry's attention to the big vampire and he saw black eyes glaring at everyone in the room.

He could almost see the control ready to snap and then he looked at everyone else and saw that they all look as if they were under a love spell. 'There all looking at me, turn it off? What did she mean?' he looked around again the looks were so familiar and then it hit him 'Oh Shit I'm doing this. This must be my veela charm.' Harry remembers learning about this when he found out what he was, the pheromones that veela's release in a time of stress, panic or danger was affecting them.

So he decided to put into practice what he had learn and took a deep breath concentrating on calming down his heart rate and breathing. He focused on Emmett and Naruto thinking about them seemed to calm his panic and soon enough people started snap out of there daze and their eyes cleared up. It was so easy for Harry to forget that he is part veela and the powers that come with that the title. Emmett took this opportunity to pull his mate towards his family who were all watching as the events unfold. Rosalie looked curious and slightly jealous, Jasper was still recuperating from the wave of emotions that he felt, and Edward was also trying to recuperate from the all the dirty and love sick thoughts that he heard, Bella looked pissed off and jealous.

* * *

As they approached the table Harry grew nervous as he realized how big of a step this was, meeting your partner's family. "Hey guys, I would like you all to meet my mate Harry." Emmett introduced his mate, his voice was fill with love and pride, his chest even puff up as he saw his family staring at his mate. Rosalie's expression change to that of cautious but happy because no matter how much she hated change she knew that if anyone deserved to be happy it was Emmett. Jasper was happy for Emmett, he could tell that Harry really loves his brother, felt it under the nervousness and worry. "Hello everyone it's a pleasure finally meeting you. Emmett has told me a lot about you." Harry said smiling. Bella seemed to immediately not like the new guy as he was stealing her thunder 'I'm the interesting human, NOT HIM!'. Edward was cautious just in case he was a danger to Bella but also curious as to why everyone reacted the way they did to Harry's presence.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I am…" Harry finish his sentence remembering when Alice talked about her mate "Jasper, Alice talks a lot about you." At this statement Jasper smiled and Alice walked over to her mate and sat next to him cuddling up to his chest, making a very cute picture together. "So you're the one that has had Emmett suffering and waiting for so long?" The blond snapped getting a glare from Emmett, a disapproving look from Alice and a happy look from Bella 'that's right; he is not part of our family. He is just an outsider.' Bella thought happy that she could count on Rosalie's bitchy personality to scare the outsider away.

But Harry was not offended or scare instead he smiled "you must be Rosalie, Emmett has told me a lot about you." "Oh yea, and what has he told you?" Rosalie answered still with an attitude that you deterred anyone else "he told me how important your opinion was to him and how you are his best friend but also that you can be quite bitchy…" Before Rosalie could respond or snapped Harry continue talking. "…And I just wanted to say thank you." At this statement everyone but Jasper and Alice were confuse "What?" Rosalie asked "If it wasn't for you I would not have him here with me because you saw something in him and you saved him, for that I will be eternally grateful to you. You gave me happiness." The whole table was silent, Emmett was just staring at his mate and if he was human he would have had tears running down his face "Harry..." But Harry was not paying attention to anyone but Rosalie who right now was currently in a stare down with the human.

After what felt like hours Rosalie's eyes soften and everyone around the table knew that she had accepted the new human into the group and Bella was fuming because Rosalie still did not accept her and she has being Edwards girlfriend for longer. "What? Just like that, what if he is working for the Volturi?" Bella exclaim getting a glare from everyone but Edward "Edward I suggest you control your human because if she insults my mate I would not be held responsible for my actions." The bigger vampire growled glaring at Bella who flinch away from the look. Harry put his hand on his mate's bicep trying to calm him down. Jasper also sends calming waves towards Emmett not wanting Bella to ruin his brother's happiness. "She draws up a very good point." Edward said suspiciously making Emmett growl at him and walks towards him but between Harry at his side and Jasper close by they held him back "I see you two must be Edward and Bella, the Romeo and Juliet of the supernatural world, such a tragic love story." The sarcastic tone in Harry's voice had Rosalie smirking, Jasper and Alice smiling, Edward and Bella fuming and Emmett swelling with pride.

"What are you?"

The smile was immediately wiped from Harry's face and the question was answered with silence from all the occupants sitting on the table. The tension was felt throughout and the fun atmosphere that was felt before was now long gone. Emmett was glaring at Edward with a look that promised pain and death. "Edward!" Alice exclaim "You can all tell as well that he is not human or at least not fully and while you are all happy with not knowing I am not. I cannot and will not put Bella in danger, she is my mate and it is my job to protect her from anything that might harm her." Edward responded and Bella almost seem to have inflated at Edward's statement. It helped her shake off the trance that she was in ever since the raven hair boy came. 'He is gorgeous. Maybe I can get his attention after all it never hurts to have more than one backup plan. As long as he stops trying to steal my thunder.' What Bella did not remember was that Jasper could feel her emotions and he felt her smug satisfaction but also her lust that was not directed at Edward. Unfortunately there is nothing he can do as Edward is so enchanted by the human that he does not listen to reason.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

The response shockingly enough did not come from Harry or anyone on the table. So they all turned around to see where the answer came from and when they saw who had spoken, the reactions around the table varied from each person Harry and Alice grin, Jasper and Rosalie were curious, Bella was mad, Emmett was nervous, and Edward was shock.

A few feet from them stood two blonde hair teens, a girl and a boy, the girl was smiling and seemed to be looking at Alice who was smiling back at her but the boy was serious and was glaring at Edward with the most gorgeous cerulean blue eyes that he ever saw. "Naruto!" Harry exclaim at seeing the blond, it feels like it has been days since he has seen the blond even though he knows it has just been hours.

Naruto looked at Harry but there was no joy in his smile instead he turned his eyes between Harry and Emmett then looked away. Luna gave Harry a sad look, Harry use a legilimency spell that he perfected over his travel and got into her mind so that they can better speak 'How much?' Harry asked the seer 'he just knows that you and Emmett are together. He feels betray that you didn't trust him enough to tell him.' Harry felt terrible "Naruto…." Harry began but was cut off by set blond "again why is what he is any of your business." The blond asked Edward who was lost in the blond's eyes 'I have never felt a pulled so strong towards a person not even Bella can compare. He is gorgeous.'

Emmett knew something was wrong when the blond ignored his mate. He couldn't help but be mad at the blond when he saw Harry lower his head and he caught a glimpse of tears clouding those beautiful emerald green eyes but before Emmett could say anything Luna elbowed Naruto making the blond look at Harry and realize what he has done and while he is still mad at Harry for not trusting him he would never want to hurt him or be the cause of his pain so he walked up to him and put his arms on the wizard's shoulder "aren't you going to introduce us to your friends." Harry immediately looked up so fast that Emmett was surprise he did not break his neck. He looked at the blond and while he still saw hurt , he also saw something that gave him hope.

Naruto was willing to give him a second chance and that thought was all he needed to smile. "These are Rosalie, Jasper, Alice...Edward and...Bella" he reluctantly introduce the last two as he did not consider them friends and did not want the blond to know them but he saved the most important for last "…and this is ou..my..my mate Emmett." He almost said 'our' mate but he knew that he did not want Naruto to know the truth this way so he saved it for later. Everyone around the table notice the slip and it was enough for some of them to start putting the pieces together. Naruto also heard the slip 'maybe he's just nervous.' but did not give it any mind and just shrugged it off. Instead Naruto studied Emmett from top to bottom assessing him and Emmett straightens up when he realize he was being judge by the blond.

Harry was holding his breath because he knew that Naruto's approval of Emmett meant everything to him. Naruto walked up to Emmett until they were inches away. The blond had to get on his toes but he manage to have their noses almost touching. If the situation wasn't so serious Harry would have laugh at seeing the giant Emmett in a stare down by the small Naruto specially with set blond on his toes.

There was a dead silence not just around the table but in the whole cafeteria all waiting for the new guy to fight the terrifying Emmett Cullen. "You hurt him and I will kill you, slowly and painfully." The blond said and for a moment his eyes flash red shocking Emmett who took a step back. Everyone felt the aura around the blond it screamed power and danger sending shivers up their spines.

"Well now that that is out of the way… It's nice meet you all."

The blond gave a big bright smile that took everyone's breath away and the tension was gone just as fast as it came 'it's almost as if it was two completely different person. A human and A monster.' Emmett though and looked at Harry and his eyes widen when he saw the look his mate's eyes and realized how true that statement might be but he realize that now was not the time to ask questions.

Alice smile and got up rushing to the blond "it's so great to finally meet you!" Naruto was taken back for about two seconds before he gave as good as he got and hugged the hyper vampire "It's great to meet you too." Everyone was surprise by the reaction but Alice just giggled "We are going to be the best of friends" the statement made Bella glare at the blond 'not if I can help it.'

Naruto as if he heard her thoughts turned to look at Bella and smirked as if he was accepting the unacknowledged challenge. So Naruto turned to Alice and wrapped his arms around her "so future best friend, want to give me the dirty details on Harry's new beau." Harry looked at Naruto and blushed making Emmett smirk, Jasper smiled and Rosalie immediately liked the blond while Edward was still unable to take his eyes of the blond. 'He is the most beautiful creature I have ever lay eyes on.' Jasper froze and his eyes turned to his cooper haired brother when he felt such strong emotions coming from him. When he realized they were directed towards the blond that was currently whispering with his wife with an embarrass Harry and an amused Emmett behind them, his eyes widen because if he was correct the blond was Harry and Emmett's mate meaning Edward should not be feeling what he is currently feeling.

He knew how possessive Emmett was and he could tell that Harry loved the blond 'this is not going to end well' Jasper's eyes met the blonde girl who confirm his suspicion about the chaos that Edward's feeling towards Naruto will bring to everyone.

* * *

**Inner Evil: **There you go I hope that you guys are still enjoying the story and please keep the opinion coming. The next chapter the gang meets the reset of the Cullen coven (and gets a surprise) and Harry and Emmett get a little possessive over their blond.

Please review and let me know what you think so far. Now question of the day: Should Naruto realize he is been court or should he be blissfully naïve?


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

**Inner Evil: **Hello I am back! This is by far my longest and busiest chapter, until now the story was going fairly slow but after this most of my chapters will have multiple things happened depending on how inspire I get. I am blown away by the reactions that this story has gotten, Thank you! I want to welcome **claudbaietewilliams,** **yng2bhdls,** ** ,** **seiseme,** **Myread88,** **HP Girl 28,** **blaketiger,** **Firesa,** **spencerharris401,** **Zandalea,** **acherongoddess,** **starkresurection,** **Hater777,** ** ,** **bellandrew,** **moglin9,** **loyalwolf21,** ** .1,** **kajakubik87,** ** ,** **dantexsin,** **yukino76,** **FujiRyo1827-desu,** **fire lily kit,** **Little Blue Faerie Of Gloom,** **calliebraun95,** **emerald star princess 2010,** **mariposa de cristal,** **Yaoi-Nee-Chan,** **wolfdancer87,** **kot. ,** **FastlyFadingIntoDarkness,** **julietaa0126,** **silent blue rose,** **FearTheFeels, Readerfever,** **Little ZJ,** **Domeenika, ****burntblood.1982****,**** lisa li li****, ****Black-Blue-Penguin-09****,**** raidonstorm1, darkmoonlight700****, **and last but not least** terquo.**

**NOTE:** There was a lot of reaction to my question about how Naruto should react, my decision is a little of both I hate dumb Naruto but after all the abuse that he has been through in real life he would be a little bit emotionally stunt. So Naruto will know that Harry and Emmett are up to something but he won't be able to piece it together because he has never had anyone court him or love him so purely. Now I just need to find a balance.

**Mattcun:** Thank you! :-D

**Guest: **I decided he will know, kind of.

**Myread88: **I agree with you I am tired of native Naruto but like I said on the top Naruto has been through a lot and his self-esteem has taken a toll. I decided this is a perfect opportunity to explore the Naruto beneath all the fake smiles and happy demeanor, so this might get a little dark in the psychological sense.

**Silvermane1: **Yes, they are each other's mates. I couldn't decide and I think that all three balance each other out. Both Naruto and Harry need someone to spoil and protect them for once and Emmett is one of my favorite.

**yaoilover4: **I agree hence why I decided to balance it out and see how that goes.

**Guest: **I completely agree and it is very important to me to stay true to Naruto, he is one of my favorite anime characters but I'm also really into psychology and I realized that there is more to Naruto than what we see so I decided to explore this a little more and go in deeper. I think Naruto has never had the attention he deserves so when the chance of making him irresistible came up I took it.

**gabrielasprott: **Oh My God! First of all I am extremely honored and I hope that my story earns this. This made my day so thank you. I am glad you like the story and the relationship so far. I will make Naruto more observant. Thank you for letting me know about the spelling, I have always had issues with my grammar as my head is filled with a couple of languages and that makes it harder but I hope I am getting better or at least readable.

**Maedeh: **Okay so might lose some fans like this but I hate Edward and Bella I think that there is so many characteristics that I find so completely annoying. I also don't like how everything seems to be about them or they try to make it so. So I decided to explore this qualities and what would their relationship be like in real life. But I won't make them the focus, I just want to make a point, plus I needed a scrape goat.

**Ukenaru900 (Guest): **Naruto won't be completely naïve but I hope you like the end result.

**JESSICADELGADO40782 :** your review quite honestly made me cry because it is something that I have told myself just as a pep talk but it is the first time I have heard it from someone else. I will definitely continue this story and finish no matter what. This is my escape from real life so I won't stop. Again thank you soooooo much!

**angelallie15: **You pointed out something no one has, Kurama, he is still there but because transporting Naruto took a lot out of him he needs his rest but he will wake up. So he might not be much help for a while.

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

* * *

**The Place Where We Belong**

Family is one of those things that has no set definition, sure if you go on the dictionary you will find one but family is so much more than that. There are no set rules on what and who should be family it's all about feeling and emotions. Families are thicker than blood, their people that you fight with and for, the people that you need and that need you.

You never forget them and no matter the time they never stop being family because the bond between families is indestructible and everlasting. No matter how much they mess up or no matter how much you mess up the forgiveness will always come. They may fight, argue, stop taking, and at a point hate each other but they're still family and at the end of the day the fight will end, the arguing will stop and the hating will turn to love. That's how families work and it has been that way since humans walked the earth.

There times and situations that come so very close to breaking that bond. That time when hate turns into something much more and much worse, betrayal that breaks trust. Those acts that lead to a total break and destruction of your life and the only person that could have made it better is not there because they're the cause of that pain. This is the only thing that can come close to destroying that bond and for days, weeks, months, and maybe even years it will create a rift but never break if the family is committed to keeping the love going. The key is to work it out and communicate with each other.

Harry realized this after lunch when everyone separated he knew that if he did not address the issue about Naruto with Emmett there will always be this doubt in his vampire's head. He could tell that Emmett felt a connection to the blond but the doubt and the possessive vampire instinct was stopping him from taking it further.

So after making plans to join the rest of the Cullen clan for dinner in a few days Harry took Emmett apart, getting a look from Naruto. Once everyone was gone "so what do you think?" Harry asked nervously worry about what he would hear. The vampire was still looking were the blond disappear "I will admit he is gorgeous, he can give Rosalie a run for her money. I mean I've never seen eyes so beautiful." Harry couldn't help but smile because one he had the same reaction when he first saw the blond and two because Emmett reacted the same way he did meaning that at least at some level the vampire was drawn to the blond. But he knew that while he won a battle the war is still not won "what about his smell? Did he smell like me…like your mate?" Harry asked cautiously at this question Emmett finally looked at his mate but his expression gave nothing away. The answer broke Harry's heart

"No"

he felt the tears fill his eyes wanting to break free. 'Why was life so unfair with me, can't I have one thing just ONE.' Emmett's voice broke him from his depress rant against fate "I am drawn to him but I can't get a scent from him at all. Something is blocking his scent." At this Harry looked surprise and hopeful "blocking? What do you think it is?" "He could be like Bella, a natural shield or just his gift manifesting itself." Emmett said curious but at the same time confuse "you mean if he were a vampire his gift would be to block his scent?" "It could be or something is blocking it."

At this claim Emmett's eyes darken because for some reason the vampire in him did not like the idea of someone interfering with one of his possible mates. This realization shock Emmett because that meant that his natural instinct saw the blond as his mate in some level. "We need to find out what is blocking his scent because I NEED to smell him."

The urgency in his mate's voice surprise Harry "what could block someone's scents?" Emmett did not know the answer to that question but he knew someone who might. He stepped away and made a phone call "Hello" "Carlisle I need your help" at the urgent voice of his son Carlisle worried "Is everything okay?" "I just have a question and I need your help." Emmett tried to calm his father down once Harry touched his arm to calm him down "Yes of course you know that wherever I can help I will." The conviction of his father to help him made Emmett feel better because he knew that whatever came their way Carlisle will always be there for them "I know and I will always be grateful that I was given such a great father in this new life." Harry who heard Emmett's reply smiled and Carlisle was touched, if he was able to he would have tears running down his face. "Is there anything that can block someone's scent from a vampire?" At this question Carlisle became curious but decided not to ask as he knew that Emmett will tell him when he was ready.

At the end he didn't have to ask because before he could answer Emmett explained after Harry taps him in the arm and nodded at him "I might have another mate but I am unable to get a scent from him that could tell me if he really is my other mate."

Carlisle was shock but more about the fact that his son shared this than that his son had two mates seeing as this was not unheard of in supernatural creatures specially powerful ones, rare but not unheard of. Emmett went into details and explained the situation to his father who listens very carefully "from what you tell me it sounds like it could be an item that could block his scent. If you are getting something it would not be a natural shield like Bella. But some form of enchanted item meant for protection, might hide his scent in order to protect him from predators such as vampires." Carlisle explained after he process the information that was provided by his son and his son's mate whose voice he could hear in the background.

He could hear Emmett repeat what he said back to his mate. "What kind of items?" Emmett asked interested "It could be anything really but most items used are usually jewelry that the person can keep on them at all times" As Emmett repeated this to Harry his mate got a thoughtful look in his face but then he expression change to one of shock. Almost as if got an epiphany then he looked at Emmett and smiles "His necklace, Naruto never takes it off." "That could be it; necklaces are the most popular chooses for protective charms." Carlisle responded hearing Emmett's mate exclamation.

"To proof it you will have to get him to take it off without him realizing what you're doing and why because if he knows what it is and it is so important to him he might not want to take it off or the charm might retaliate." Emmett explained this to Harry who seemed to get an idea "Carlisle I will call you back and keep you updated. Thank you." "Always Emmett and I'm looking forward to meeting your mates." "Well you will get your chance later this week." "I will let Esme know she will be very excited." With this Emmett hung up and focuses on his mate and together they started to make a plan to get Naruto to take off the necklace so that Emmett can get his scent.

* * *

It was the end of the school day everybody was in the parking lot sharing the latest gossip and getting ready to go home. Harry and Emmett were getting ready to put into action a plan that they thought of together with Alice and Luna to get Emmett to scent Naruto.

Harry looked at Emmett and took a deep breath after the vampire nodded at him. As per Alice's instructions Jasper was holding set vampire. The other Cullen and human all looked interested unaware of what was going on. Harry walked over to Naruto who was talking to Luna "Hey guys! What are you talking about?" Harry followed the script they set up "I was just asking Naruto about his necklace." Luna said giving Harry the look "I have always been interested in it." Naruto looked at the necklace that he has been holding so fondly.

Luna bumps into Harry and points at Naruto with her eyes "It is beautiful, can I see it?" Harry and everyone else held their breaths specially Luna and Harry who knew how important the necklace was to the blond. Luna and Alice have seen this go many different ways but it all depended on Naruto's decision. They agree that it was better if Harry asked because as Naruto's mate the blond, whether he knew it or not, has never been able to say no to him.

Naruto got a pensive look on his face and looked between the necklace and Harry's hand as if calculating the risks. "I just want to take a closer look, it's okay if you don't feel comfortable taking it off." Harry felt that he had to say this even if it ruined their plans because at the end Naruto came first, he looked at Emmett and received a nod showing that he agreed with him. But it looks like that was the right thing to say because Naruto began to lift his hands to the straps of the necklace to take it off. It felt like time had slow down and everything around them seemed to stop.

Harry held his breath and a part of him wanted to tell the blond to stop because once that necklace came off everything will change whether for good or for bad Harry doesn't know. Finally the necklace came off and Naruto slowly passed it to Harry unaware of the turmoil that was going on. Harry took the necklace and held it tight in his hands looking at it.

Across the parking lot Emmett was disappointed when he smelled nothing new but before he could share his disappointment a breeze blew and carried the scent of his mate a hundred times stronger than when he smelled Harry it was almost as if the scent doubled 'Oh my god!' His eyes widen at the realization once he made this realization he was able to separate Harry's scent from the new one just as delicious and strong.

Harry had a strong under tone of lighting because of his magic and his natural scent of pine and the earth after it rains which to Emmett was very calming and soothing, it reminded him of his human home. The other scent had the under tones of cinnamon and oranges it set his body on fire and excited him the way only hunting a bear or sex could but there was also another scent that kind of felt out of place. It smelled of cooper almost like blood but it did not seem to belong to the blond, who Emmett realized was the owner of the delicious and slight confusing scent

'MATE!'

Then all hell broke loose Emmett's eyes turn completely black as his animal instinct took over and all he could think about was his mates and getting to them, claiming them, protecting them. 'They're too far away, I need them' he started to struggle against Jasper's hold. Rosalie had to help hold him but even then they were still struggling.

Luna saw what was going on and push Harry who was distracted in his own thoughts. Harry looked at Luna then at his vampire and saw what was going on people were starting to stare so he acted fast and strap the necklace back on a surprise Naruto before people noticed Emmett's black eyes. The reaction was immediate Emmett was able to get control over his vampire even if a part of him was disappointed at not being able to smell his other mate anymore.

'I have two mates…and their both gorgeous, strong and amazing.'

Once the crisis was averted the realization hit everyone Alice and Luna were so happy that everything worked out, Emmett was happy that not only won't he lose Harry but instead he will gain another mate, and Harry after seeing the confirmation from Luna and Emmett's reaction could not be happier 'finally something going my way.' Naruto unlike what people might think was not complete innocent and he knew that something was going on he wasn't sure what 'but I'm going to figure it out.'

* * *

**Wizard &amp;Ninja's Home**

The roar of Naruto's bike was the only thing that was heard as he got home because Harry and Luna remember some things that they needed to buy last minute 'I'm offended that they think I'm that stupid to believe in that story but I'll let them have their secrets after all I can't judge when I have my own.'

As Naruto entered the house he was greeted by Hinata "how was school?" "It was…very interesting." Hinata gave him an odd look, after years of knowing each other and growing up together she was able to read him better than anyone else. In fact he was pretty sure that Hinata is one of the people who knew him the best 'if not THE only person who knows me and sees ME completely' but like the godsend angel that she is Hinata did not bring it up or asked questions even when Naruto told her that Luna and Harry stayed back to get somethings.

All she did was raise an eyebrow and said "there some oatmeal/ white chocolate and oatmeal/ raspberry cookies in the kitchen" Naruto gave her a questioning look "I figure that you will need the pick me up after your first day of school." Naruto's face exploded into the famous and irresistible sunshine grin that Hinata couldn't help but blush at 'don't think anyone can resist that smile. At least I haven't met the person strong enough.' She was snapped out by a kiss on the forehead that deepened the blush on her face

"you're godsend Hinata, a true angel and the man who gets you will be one lucky SOB."

Naruto yelled as he ran to the kitchen dropping his things as he when along. "By the trail of disaster leading to the kitchen I image hurricane Naruto is home." Hinata turned around to see Neville coming down the stairs with a book in his hand. Hinata couldn't help but smile at the affectionate tone in the wizard's voice. But the smile left her face and she couldn't help it because what she saw in Naruto's eyes was worrying "what is it?" Neville asked as he saw Hinata's expression change "Something happen today, I could see it in Naruto's eyes and behavior." "Was it good or bad?" "I'm not sure…" Her answer was doubtful and worried because she has never wanted to see that expression in Naruto's face, it's been awhile since she has seen Naruto act like this 'like he is being used and made a fool by the people he cares about.'

* * *

In the other side of town Harry and Luna were meeting back with Alice and Emmett the latter of the two was so excited that he picked up his mate as soon as he saw him and spun him around making Harry release a surprise noise. "Emmett! Are you crazy? put me down!" Harry demanded but there was no anger in his tone and how could he be angry when his mate's excitement was so contagious and also they both had a reason to celebrate. 'Things are finally starting to go my way or at least working out in my favor.' So Harry could not help but let his soft musical laugh join Emmett's loud and contagious roar. Luna and Alice just looked at the pair with a smile on their face happy that after so much struggle and pain both of their brothers were finally getting their happily ever after.

Emmett finally put Harry's feet on the ground but did not let the veela go. Harry did not mind he kept his arms around Emmett's neck as the vampire grabbed his hips and pulled him against his strong chest, then bend down as Harry pulled up on his tip toes and connected their lips in a kiss that started off sweet and chaste but once Emmett took control the kiss became more passionate and soon enough the two forgot that they had an audience. The thought of finally being complete and the thought of their mate had them excited and soon Harry had his legs around Emmett's waist as the vampire kissed him, moving his hands to Harry's ass grabbing it and pulling the veela up so that he can deepen the kiss that was already impossibly deep.

Harry lost track of where he began and Emmett ended, the thought of being so utterly own by this man made him moan into the kiss making Emmett growl possessively. Soon the kiss was escalating into more until

"COUGHT!"

that was enough to snapped them off each other "as hot as it is to watch you two make out, I am pretty sure you do not want an audience for that." Alice interrupts with a mischievous smirk on her face "I am hurt, I didn't know that we were so easily forgotten." Luna added with a fake pout and a teasing spark in her eyes. At finally remembering where and with whom he was Harry blushed and hide his face in Emmett's neck.

The vampire seemed to be enjoying his mate's embarrassment if the shaking of his body was anything to go by. Harry just hit his mate on the shoulder "stop laughing!" Emmett just laughed harder as his mate got off him and cross his arms pouting. "Guys I hate to be the buzz killer here but what are you guys going to do about Naruto? I mean yeah he is your mate but he does not know and to top it off he is still mad at Harry for not telling him about Emmett. Let's not forget that he is still skeptical about Emmett." Luna said with a serious face as she knew that someone has to bring up the issues.

Her statement made the mood take a drastic turn from happy and playful to worry and scared. Emmett saw and felt the change in his mate and went up to him wrapping his big arms around him to offer support "don't worry sweetheart all we have to do is work together. You will grovel for our mate's forgiveness and I will win him over." Emmett says confidently but Harry was not so confident because he knew that with Naruto it will never be that easy.

He remembers what Hinata told him in Australia _'It's not going to be easy. Naruto was extremely deprived of love or any form of affection. You know our story but he glosses over how much he suffered as a child. He is very stunt when it comes to emotions. He was never interested in the opposite or the same sex. He knows what it is now but he wouldn't know if he was feeling it. You have to be patient and know that it's not going to be easy. You will have to show him that he deserves to be love. Show him what love, true love really is.' _ He knew that he would have to talk to his mate but he could not and would not betray Hinata's trust or Naruto's by telling anyone about his past but Emmett. He knew that once Naruto accepted the bond he would forgive him. "Guys can you give Emmett and me a few minutes?" Harry asked Alice and Luna the latter of which had a knowing look in her eyes. "Take your time I will take the car home. I am sure you can find a way back." Luna responded with a mischievous spark in her eyes. "Hey Alice, would you like to officially meet the rest of the family?" Alice just smiled and followed Luna back to the car.

Once the girls were gone Harry turn to Emmett asked "are we cleared?" Emmett was worry that his mate needed this much secrecy but confirmed that Alice was far enough that she could not hear them. "Is everything okay? You know you can say anything in front of Alice, she might not look it but she can keep a secret." Emmett said mistaking his mate's secrecy for lack of trust "I know but what I am about to tell you is not my story to tell but if you want to win over Naruto this is something that you need to know. I just hope that once he is ours that he will forgive me." Harry said sitting down on a fallen tree. Emmett followed his mate and got on his knees right in front of him "Harry what's wrong?"

He could see that this decision was really creating a big turmoil inside his mate and he could understand, Naruto was already feeling betray by Harry not telling him about their relationship. He saw how much it killed Harry to have their mate angry with him he really does not want that to happen again but if it is something that he needed to know "then tell me and we will go grovel and beg our mate for forgiveness after." Emmett said trying to lighten the mood which worked Harry lifted his head and smiled at him.

But soon that smile is gone and Harry began to tell Emmett what Naruto has told them about his past and what he has gone through. After what felt like hours of Harry explaining the situation and Emmett getting angrier and angrier at the treatment his mate suffered. "I know that it was worse than he said and that there things that he left out." He told him about what Hinata told him in Australia which confirmed his suspicion. "So you see it's not going to be as easy as we want it to be. It would definitely be worth it but not easy." Harry finished explaining to his mate who had not spoken a word since he started.

Emmett got up his body so tense and his lack of reaction was starting to scare Harry but before the wizard could ask, his mate punched a tree completely shattering it and making it fall to the grown creating a ripple affect, the grown moved as if an earthquake had happen and the sound was so loud that Harry had to cover his ears. 'I'm pretty sure that the whole town heard that, hell they probably felt it too.' Harry took a moment to marvel at his mate's strength, he could see as the muscles in his arms harden and his muscular back tighten in preparation for another strike. 'As hot as the view is I can't have him destroying the forest people will start to wonder what's going on.'

Knowing that no matter his mood Emmett would never hurt him Harry got closer "Emmett, I know how you feel believe me I do. You have every right to feel that way but please stop this is not the way of fixing the issue or going about it. Naruto needs us to be the strong ones because it has always fallen on him." Harry realized that he was getting through to his mate and moved around wrapping his arms around the vampire's waist "and after we have our blond if you want to go out and hunt all those who made him unhappy and cause him pain, then count me in." He added with a smile in his face that brought a smirk on Emmett's face "I like the way your mind works." He said and kissed his mate. "Come one lets create a strategy to woo our mate. What would I do without you?" Emmett said as he lead his mate away from the fallen tree and the forest

"probably destroy the forest."

* * *

**Next Day at School**

The next day in school Naruto's suspicion was proven true when Harry came down in the morning a ball of nerves. He kept throwing Naruto side looks when he thought that the blond could not see him. 'Why do people assume that I'm an idiot? This is getting insulting now because their all being so obvious that even an idiot would notice but yet they assume that I won't notice.' Naruto just shakes his head because at this point he is so use to it, but it still kind of hurts that this was coming from his own family. He decided to leave ahead of the rest in his bike, making Harry think that the blond was still angry with him about the whole Emmett situation.

When he arrived at school things just got weirder for him because as he parked his bike he felt a presence next to him. When he looked up there was the family that he met yesterday and Harry's mate. 'Emmett' stepped forward with a big smile on his face "Harry is on his way." Naruto spoke assuming that the big burly guy was waiting for him "Actually I was waiting for you." At this statement Naruto turns around slowly and his look changes to a look of curiosity. So he leans on his bike and crosses his arms, unaware that Emmett's eyes followed his movement with a hungry look "Okay, I'm listening." The snaps Emmett from his thoughts which were taking a dirty turn "I know that you are mad at Harry for hiding our relationship,"

Naruto was going to respond but Emmett interrupted him "and I completely understand, I don't blame you and I am not asking you to forget or forgive him. All I ask is that you give us…him a chance." Emmett corrected himself but it was too late Naruto had caught the slip 'Them?' and since he was tired of playing the dumb blond role "give you both a chance to what exactly?" with this he let Emmett know that he caught the slip and he was not going to let it go. Emmett's face went through different emotions too fast and too many to get them all but the one that he settle on was surprisingly pride. "Well I know that between the two of us we are the two most important people in Harry's life" Naruto raised his eyebrow "his words not mine. I would like you to give us a chance. Harry to gain your forgiveness and me to gain your trust, your approval" 'and love'

Emmett thought the last part wanting to tell the blond that he belonged with them but knew that it was not the right time. "Hmm" Naruto looked at Emmett and studied him; those beautiful cerulean eyes were solely on him and it was nerve raking 'god those eyes are dangerous. If Harry and I are not careful we are going to end up completely under their spell…who am I kidding Harry is already gone and after just two days I am on my way.' He was snapped out of his thoughts by the blonde's answer "I'm sorry what?" Naruto gave Emmett an unimpressed look "you're not starting off on the right foot here. I said okay, I'll give you both a chance." Then the blond walked up to Emmett being taller than Harry made so that he did not have to bend his neck to look at him in the eyes.

In the back the roar of the jeep got closer to them but neither of them paid any attention. Naruto lean over having to tip his feet a little so that his lips are almost touching the vampire's ears "wow me." Then the blond pulled away and there was a smirked on his face. "Hey guys, took you long enough." He spoke to Luna and Harry who were getting out on the jeep that was parked behind him, his eyes and smirk never left Emmett's shocked and excited look. "Is everything okay?" Harry asked looking between Emmett and Naruto, the latter of which looked at him innocently "of course, why? Should it not be?" and again Naruto left another of his mates completely speechless while Luna looked on with amusement "Naruto!" was the only warning the blond got before a 5'2 ball of energy crash into him "Hello Alice! Hey guys" He said to the rest of the Cullen.

Edward was staring at the blond 'Naruto' as he spoke and laugh with his siblings 'what is this feeling? I couldn't stop thinking about him. There just something about him, if I could just talk to him alone…' the bell rings and everyone starts to head off to class Edward tries to follow the blond "Edward class is this way." Bella says trying to pull the vampire away from the blond. Jasper did not miss what just happen and knew that this meant trouble. While Naruto was being drag inside by Rosalie and Alice, Harry grabs Emmett's arm and holds him back. "What was that?" Harry asked "Well after our conversation I decided to jump in and put the plan in action." Emmett says with a smug smile "What plan we didn't even come up with one yet." Harry exclaims "That is true but I got us a chance to put whatever plan we do come up with into action." It looked like Harry wanted to ask more questions but the warning bell rang and he knew he would have to let it go 'for now'

* * *

The next few days Harry spend his time trying to make it up to Naruto by waking up extra early and making his favorite breakfast and packing his favorite food for lunch (homemade ramen). In school Emmett greeted him with a smile when he came in on his bike. He was always happy to see him, sometimes he even brought him homemade cookies that he claim his mother made too much for him and he could not eat them all even though when Naruto offer him one he refused it. He found that the person he had the most in common with was the ice queen herself Rosalie. They bonded over mechanics and engineering when Naruto found out that she knew a lot about the subject and she found out that it was what he wanted to study. Alice pouted when she realize that Rosalie beat her in being Naruto's best friend. Rosalie just smirked and Naruto reassure the pixie that he could have more than one best friend.

He and Alice bonded over their insistence in seeing life and people in a positive light even after everything that they have been through. Jasper actually loves when his wife and the blond got together because their pure joy and kindness just mellows him out, it's what he thinks being high feels like. Naruto and Jasper bonded over tutoring as the blond needed help in US history class. The only people that Naruto avoided were Edward and Bella, the latter of which always seems to glare at him and hate him while the former would stare at him which he found creepy.

But Naruto never liked to judge a book by its cover so when Edward sat next to him one class and started to make a conversation Naruto didn't push him away. "How do you like Forks?" Edward asked unable to think of anything else to ask the blond. Naruto gave him a calculating look almost as if he could read his mind "I like it. I mean we've travel a lot and I've liked every place we've been to. So maybe it's not saying much." The blond responded "Oh really where have you been? If you don't mind me asking" Edward said extremely happy that the blond has responded to him. "Well we've been everywhere…" and from there Naruto let his reservations go and the dam broke. Most of the period was past with Naruto talking and Edward just asking questions to make sure that the blond kept talking 'he is amazing, it's hard to feel anything but happiness and excitement when speaking with him.'

Naruto still spend most of his time with Harry and Emmett especially since the latter became a fixture in their house. Oddly enough instead of wanting alone time they always looked for Naruto or tried to add him to their plans which for a couple Naruto found weird 'but I've never been in a relationship so I wouldn't know'

* * *

On Friday the routine changed when Naruto woke up to an empty house and Harry was the only one still home. The excuse he got was that he over slept and Luna left him behind which would not be suspicious if Harry was not stalling every time that Naruto asked him if he was ready.

So finally after a while "what's going on Harry?" Naruto said as Harry looked out of the window for the fifth time "What do you mean?" "Come on Harry I thought we were over the whole hiding things. If you don't want to tell me that's fine you don't have to but do not insult my intelligence, please." At this statement Harry lower his head guilty "don't blame Harry I told him not to say anything because this is my secret to tell." Behind them coming in from the open balcony door was Emmett. "I told Harry that I wanted to tell you the truth about me because I did not want anything to jeopardize the relationship that we have built so far" Naruto turned around fully giving Emmett his attention "Okay, I'm listening."

Harry moved up and wrapped his hand around Naruto's elbow making the blond look at his hand and Harry raising his eyebrow but making no move to take his arm back. This made Harry smile at the fact that his mate did not push him away. Emmett could not help the smile of pure adoration that came over his face at watching his two mates.

These few days have been amazing he felt complete for the first time in a long time and even though it might be too soon to say that he loves the blond he knew that it was only a matter of time before Naruto like Harry had him wrapped around his fingers. "So what's the big secret?" Naruto asked bringing the tension back to both Harry and Emmett. "Right, well I figure that you had a right to know that I'm not human…" when he did not get any respond he decided to get straight to it "I'm a vampire." The statement was follow by silence. Naruto just blinked but did not respond "but he's vegetarian." Harry added trying to defend him to make Naruto understand "Yeah, that's right my family and me only feed on animals."

Both of them trying to anticipate all possible reactions that the blond will have but still not being prepare for the one he did have. "Okay" He responded as if he was told what was for dinner or the weather. "What? That's it?" Emmett asked "Yeah, believe it or not you are probably the most normal one out of our little group." Harry couldn't help but smile at the pure Naruto-ness. Emmett couldn't help but fall a little bit in love with the blond who was walking towards the door but still pad him on the back on his way out "Welcome to the club." Harry could not help but laugh because both he and Emmett were stressing about telling the blond the truth but he should have known that the blond would not care. "Come on guys we're already running late as it is." Naruto yelled from the door. Harry laughed and started to walk towards the door. Follow by a shock but extremely happy Emmett.

On the way to school Naruto insistent on riding with Emmett because he wanted to see how fast he could go. Emmett was extremely happy by his mate's reaction even Bella did not react this well. There were some aspects of their life that she did not embrace so willing and their speed was one of them but Emmett was lucky enough that both of his mates love speed. Harry followed them in his bike. "WOOHOO!" Harry couldn't help but smile at the pure joy that he could hear from Naruto and when Emmett's deep and loud laugh accompanied the exclamation he couldn't help think 'this is perfect, if this is what I had to wait for all my life than all I've been through was definitely worth it' he smiled and tried to catch up to his two mates.

* * *

**School**

Emmett and Naruto arrived at the outskirts of the school with plenty of time to spare. Naruto got off the vampire's back with his signature sunshine grin which Emmett was pretty sure that it made his skin sparkle by how much like the sun it was 'so bright' "That was absolute amazing!" "Not too fast for you." Emmett said with a smirk but one thing Emmett did not know about the blond was that he gave as good as he got "Nah, in fact it could have been faster…" Emmett was slight undignified by the implication "are you calling me slow, human." Emmett playfully growled "No, I would never say that…I'm just saying I've had faster." The blond added before he walked away. Emmett was left in shock for the second time today by his mate; he had never met someone with a level of sass that could rival his own 'I definitely need to keep my eye on him especially when he is around Rosalie, if those two got together…' Emmett just shuddered at the thought.

The big day finally arrived today was day that Emmett was finally introducing his mates to his parents. Harry could not be more nervous and Naruto didn't seem faced 'that's because unlike me he doesn't have to deal with the pressure of being the mate.' Harry thought as he gave the relaxed and smiling blond a dirty look. "Harry calm down I told you their going to love you." Emmett said wrapping his arms around his mate and pulling him close. Making to rumor mill go crazy, like it did the first time that people saw them together "great now we're all their going to talk about." Harry said glaring at a group of girls whispering and staring at them "like they weren't before, home wrecker." Emmett jokingly used the nickname that Harry was given for breaking up him and Rosalie then kissed his mate on the cheek and ran before the wizard could retaliate.

The rest of the school day was relatively boring compare to the morning. Naruto spend most of his time talking to Rosalie about car and motorcycles, especially once she told him that she had a degree in engineering. Edward tried to get the blonde's attention but he was always intercepted by Jasper, Luna or Bella something that started to make Emmett suspicious. Alice kept pouting most of the day because of Rosalie's close relationship with the blond while Bella killed and torture said blond about a thousand times in her head.

Since that morning when Emmett and Harry told Naruto the true 'or at least half of it' the two have realized that Naruto had loosen up around them and seemed to trust Emmett more. So the vampire decided that it was time that they up their game and got a little more physical. First he started with casually wrapping his arm around the blonde's shoulder, Naruto didn't even blink. Then Harry tried wrapping his hand around the blonde's arm and leaning close more intimately at this gesture Naruto looked at the closeness with a calculating look but made no move to stop it. The rest of the school day went on like this for Naruto been touched one way or another by Harry or Emmett who were walking on cloud 9 from the improvement that they made unaware that their mate was smarter than they gave him credit for and they were given themselves away.

At the end of the day when they were all getting ready to go their separate ways and get ready for the dinner Luna and Alice got a vision each saw two different events that might occur at tonight's dinner. Alice looked at Naruto with a look of surprise 'so that's why Luna brought them here.' While Luna looked at Rosalie who glared back suspicious of the look of pure happiness that the seer was giving her 'Oh they will be perfect.' At the questioning look from the rest of their families the seers only responded with

"Tonight is going to be very interesting."

* * *

**Inner Evil: **Okay I know that I took a long time but I hope that this extra-long and full chapter makes up for it. This chapter has two parts I had to cut it short because it was going to be too long. I mean just this chapter was 12 pages on word. So my beginning monologue will make more sense in part 2 which I would try to post as soon as possible but definitely before Christmas.

Next Chapter: Cullen Dinner, Rosalie's mate, Jealous Harry and Emmett, and a surprise for Naruto (and hopefully guys as well)

Let me know what you think the surprise might be and I would message you directly and let you know if you are right. Also let me know your thoughts on the story so far. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

**Inner Evil: **Hello guys! I'm back and here is the part 2 of the Cullen dinner. Not as long as the last one but before the holidays like I promised. Have decided to add a little twist here for you guys and a fair warning this chapter might end in a cliffhanger. Now I want to welcome and thank the new members to follow my story **aspygirl, blackcatlily16,** **TamayoNomura,** **ZANE'S GIRL FIREND,** **Armed Truth,** **Kartoffel-chan,** **Charmedguy1993,** **blacktides,** **phantomscribe55,** **Fallen-Angelic Childe,** **R3n35m33,** **ukumo69,** **blackraven623,** **LadyDuet,** **sakurahimekiss,** **yaoilover56847,** **legiongrey2000, krazy kity cat,** **HunterKikiMomo,** **IcyEasternSky,** **heather-toronto,** **BookLover120,** **malazelginaid,** **spraket45,** **Crystal Rose1204,** **LightAurora,** **PandaPride,** **dragontooth23, **and last but not least **Estrela Polar.**

**Jupimako: **Thank you for following.

**Yukino76:** I loved your reaction thank you so much. The thing with Naruto is that all he knows is people taking him for granted and underestimating him. He's not use to or never had some one that actually cared about hurting him.

**S3rgeant-Sarcasm: **First of all thank you for your continuing loyalty and support. I will definitely keep updating this story no matter what. Thank you for the well wish.

**EveJHoang:** Thank you and you are very welcome.

**angelallie15: **I like the way your mind work ;-D This chapter will hopefully explain Edward's behavior and it should kind of answer whether Bella will TRY to screw things up but as you could see Naruto is not the typical innocent and demure protagonist.

**Guest: **Hopefully this was fast enough. Thank you.

**Guest: **Thank you. Will Naruto tell them about Kyuubi? The answer is of course they're his mates but he will be insecure because people tend to leave him or fear him after they find out so it might take him a while. Kurama might get tired or waiting and just reveal himself faster ;-) who knows it depends on what inspiration hits me, but their definitely going to find out one way or the other but not right now.

**luffynami44 (Guest): **Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia. Gracias por el apoyo.

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

* * *

**The Place Where We Belong**

The one thing that can ruin a relationship faster than anything else is in the world is meeting the family of your significant other. No matter how great the family is or how much the couple loves each other the addition of an extra third party adds risks to the relationship. First there the first impression, you have to impress them which is not always easy. Then you have to deal with all their opinions of you and your relationship. It's easy to forget that the only opinion that matters is you and your partners. You get swept away in the idea that you need them to be happy but the reality is that went you find that special someone no one matters but you and them. No one has a right to judge or control what you do unless you let them but then again you don't LET family do anything they just do.

This was the speech that Luna gave a nervous Harry who was having issues finding what to wear for the dinner. It was nerve raking to meet your mate's parents even more when you know that they are vampires that have lived for hundreds of years.

'How do you impress someone who has probably seen it all?' Harry was wondering if maybe he should tell Naruto that he is also Emmett's mate just so he wouldn't be the only one panicking. Set blond had gone downstairs to the dojo to spar with Lee without a care in the world 'like my world could not possibly end with this dinner.' But Harry knew that he couldn't tell Naruto out of spite because the result could be much worse than meeting Emmett's parents.

He might loss both his mates and he would not survive that plus he loved the blond and could never see him suffering let alone be the cause of it; so instead he when back to his closet to find something to wear. "URGH! Why is this so hard" Harry yelled after getting frustrated for the hundredth time in the last hour "because you're making it hard…"

Harry turned around to see Naruto leading on their bedroom door in nothing but gym shorts 'oh god' Harry couldn't help but follow the drops of sweat that rolled down the blonde's tone chest 'He's trying to kill me.' "Don't worry about it so much, you're amazing they will love you." Naruto affirm the wizard "what?" was all he could say "the Cullens" Naruto pointed out as if the answer was obvious "who?"

Harry was complete gone at this point "the Cullens, your mate's parents" Harry could do nothing but nod his head still on Naruto's shirtless sweaty chest practically drooling at this point until Naruto clapped his hands in front of his face and yelled "HARRY!" that seemed to snapped the wizard out of his wet day dream "WHAT?" "You kind of spaced out for a minute." Naruto said looking concern about Harry.

Harry couldn't help but blush at Naruto's statement 'how could I tell him the I was distracted by his hot sweaty abs…umm I want to tas…No bad boy do not let your thoughts go there the last thing I need right now is a hard on in front of Naruto, even he is not naïve enough to not know what that means.' While Harry was busy trying to think his erection away Naruto had move closer to the wizard so that he was invading his personal space.

Harry was snapped from his thoughts by two hands on his cheeks moving his face to look directly at a pair of the most beautiful cerulean eyes. "Look at me Harry; you know that I love you…" Harry's heart skipped a beat until he heard the following words "you're family and I would do anything for you and one of those things is tell you the truth. I would never lie to you even if it's just to protect your feeling, it's just not me…" and Harry could not help but smile at this because what he loves most about his mate is his blunt honesty in everything and to everyone.

"So believe when I say that you have nothing to worry about they WILL fall as madly in love with you as Emmett is. You are the guy that every parent will wish for their child so just be yourself because just Harry is pretty awesome." Naruto said before kissing Harry in the forehead "oh and I would wear the black jeans and green dress shirt with the black blazer. It brings out your eyes and heightens that man of mystery vibe that your accents inspires." With that Naruto winked before heading into the ensuite bathroom leaving a stun Harry. 'Was Harry checking me out...? Nah that's impossible he would never cheat on Emmett. Stop imagining things Naruto.'

Harry went through the process of getting dress in a happy daze when it finally hit him what just happen. He realized that he had put on the clothes that Naruto recommended, which turns out for someone who loves orange so much he had very good ready he headed downstairs to wait for the rest of his family.

Hinata and Neville where already downstairs in the living room waiting "you look great Harry" Neville said with a smile which made Harry blush remembering what happen in his room, Hinata gave him a knowing smile and Harry had to go to the kitchen to escape that look. "Where's Luna?" He did not ask about Naruto and Lee because he knew that after their training they needed more time to get ready.

Hinata was the one to give him an answer "Luna insistent on helping Lee get ready saying that he needed to look his best. Lee said that it was a quite youthful of her." Harry got a very pensive look in his face 'Luna most have seen something about Lee happening tonight, I wonder what it was?'

Upstairs Luna was dressing Lee in something other than his usual green jumpsuit. She put him in black jeans, black t-shirt and his cargo jacket. "There that should be fine and remember Lee we most never judge a book by it cover, always give it a chance and read a few chapters first." With that Luna left a confuse ninja and headed to Naruto's room. 'Judge a book? What did she mean?' Lee could not help but wonder as he headed downstairs.

Luna entered the master bedroom looking for a certain blond who she found in the walk in closet looking for a shirt to wear. He was wearing blue washboard jeans low enough to show the V under his abs 'if Harry and Emmett could be here, poor Naruto wouldn't stand a chance to fight them off.' "Hey Luna, what's up?" Naruto turned with an orange shirt in his hand "tell me you are not planning to wear that shirt." Naruto looked at Luna then the shirt and became confuse.

At this Luna moved pass the blond and pulled out an old white t-shirt that was a little too tight "here put this on and your orange and black jacket instead of the leather bike jacket." Naruto again looked at Luna then the shirt as if calculating the pros and cons but the pros seemed to out weight the cons because he took the shirt and put it on. "Any chance you want to share with the rest of the class what you, Harry and the vamps are up to." Naruto asked this while getting his jacket.

The words were said casually and after getting over the shock Luna could not help but be impress "it's not up to me to share or decide when to share it." This answer seems to be enough for the blond who grabbed his jacket and headed out of the closet.

'If Harry and Emmett don't hurry up Naruto is going to connect the dots by himself and that will not be good for them.'

* * *

**The Cullen**

On the other side of town there was the same nervous and excited energy that has plagued the wizards and ninjas taking over the vampires. Esme was in the kitchen getting dinner ready she was so excited to meet her son's mates that she went a little overboard with food. "Esme you do know that you're not feeding an army? I'm not sure that they would be able to finish even half of all this food." Emmett amusingly said to his mother even though secretly he was happy that his mother was trying so hard to make everything perfect for his mates and their family's visit.

"I know but I don't know what they like and it's better to be safe than sorry." She went up to Emmett and grabbed his face "I am so happy for you sweetheart and if I can play any part in your happiness than I will." Emmett couldn't help but be touch by this woman who wasn't his mother in blood and had no obligations to him and yet he couldn't be more her son if she had given birth to him herself. He pulled her into a tight hug "thank you mom." She knew that if she could she would be crying.

The sweet moment was cut off by the sounds of Alice and Rosalie arguing "Alice I can very well dress myself, I've been doing it for almost 100 years now." "I just think that this would be a better option. You know you should learn to take advice or else it might come off as arrogant and people won't like it." "Since when have I cared about people liking anything about me, and have you seen me no one can resist me." "You will…" Alice said with a certain mystery to her voice as she walked away "what do you mean? Alice did you see something?"

Jasper was in their room trying to stay away from the chaos of emotions that was going on. 'So much excitement, anxiety, happiness, love, lust, curiosity, envy…' It was all too much for him and he wasn't sure what to do or feel. He had given up in trying to calm everybody down a few hours ago. 'Carlisle is so lucky that he was called into work last minute and won't be back until after dinner.'

And Jasper knew that it was only going to get worse for him when everyone arrives, it will be more emotions but what really worried him was the feelings he has been getting from Edward 'now I'm sure that there direct towards Naruto and knowing how possessive Emmett is and Harry seems to be, this dinner is a ticking time bomb. I just hope no one gets hurt.' With that thought Jasper turned on some music and tried to tune everyone out as much as he could.

Edward who was in his room with Bella -who he insistent needed to be there as she was family-could hear Jasper's thoughts and he knew that his brother had figure out the feelings he was having for a certain blond hair angel. He also knew the problems that this could create especially when he realized that the blond was also Emmett's mate 'which was completely unfair, why does he get to have two mates, two gorgeous mates?' he turned to Bella who was taking a nap before the big dinner.

He did love her but for some reason that he could not yet explain he was so completely drawn to the blond 'Naruto, he's amazing and his mind is so honest and pure. It's actually refreshing at least the bits that I can get.' He didn't want to cause trouble for his family but he needed to know what these feelings meant, maybe just maybe the blond could be his mate as well 'but what about Bella…?' again he looked down at the human who he believed to be his mate 'well if Emmett could have two mates so can I but is it possible for a mate to be share between two different and separate mating pairs. One of us must be wrong, I need to know who.'

Edward was determined to get to the bottom of this because if the blond truly was his mate he would not allow anyone to take him away from him.

* * *

**Later that night**

Finally all the food was ready and the house was deemed clean enough by Alice that the rest of the clan sat in the living room waiting for their guests. Carlisle had call to say that he would be late which worried Emmett he wanted his father to meet and approve of his mates but according to Alice he would make it in time although she didn't looked too sure about that. "After all he is one of the guests of honor" this statement got a curious look from the family because while Carlisle's presence was important it was not a necessity which only meant that something was going to happen regarding their guests and Carlisle.

As soon as Emmett heard the roar of the bike close enough he opened the door before it reached the house so that he may greet his mates. He saw the orange and black bike coming into view and knew that it was his orange loving mate. Emmett couldn't control the grin that always seems to take over his face when he saw the blond.

After a while a jeep followed the bike which had already stopped. Inside Alice was keeping the rest of the clan inside giving Emmett the chance to talk to his mates and meet their family's members. "Hey Naruto" Emmett walked up to the blond who was taking of his helmet and dismounting "Hey Emmett" the vampire could not help but pull the blond into a hug. Naruto while surprised did not pull away he was starting to get use to Emmett and Harry's incisive physical contact with him. From the window a jealous Edward watch the display while Jasper watched Edward with a worry look.

Harry who had just gotten out of the jeep was watching the scene with pride. Until his scent drew Emmett in, who release the blond and grabbed the raven in a hug that Harry melted in. Unlike the hug with Naruto which was restrain because of the blonde's lack of knowledge with Harry Emmett did not need to hold back, he dip him and merge their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I hate to interrupt this…touching scene but Harry shouldn't you make the introductions." Naruto said with a mischievous and amuse tone as he watched his family's reaction to the scene in front of them. Luna of course had a dazed but happy look, Lee was smiling always happy at the display of 'youthful love', Neville had a light blush on his face but was smiling, and finally Hinata the poor girl was as red as a ripe tomato. At Naruto's comment Harry seemed to wake up a realize where he was and he got into a competition with Hinata about who's blush was the darkest.

"No need to be jealous Naruto you can always join." Emmett winked at the blond who just smirked "Oh I already did…In your dreams."This had become a custom for the two after they realize that they were both too sarcastic and witty to stay quiet. Emmett has yet to make the blond blush or stump him, he always has a wise ass comeback or reply and it drove Emmett absolutely wild. It was so sexy and he found himself quickly addicted to it so much so that he would tease and flirt with the blond just to get into what Harry calls a wit war. It was kind of foreplay for him.

"…Lee, Neville and last but not least this is Hinata." It seems that he was so lost in thought that he missed Harry's introduction but at least he heard the important part which was the names of his mates' family. "It's great to finally meet you Emmett, Hurt my brother and I WILL find a plant that can slowly and painfully kill vampires." Neville said with a sweet smile that made the threat that much more scary.

"Hello my friend it is a pleasure to meet he who has filled our Harry with such youthful burning bright love." The guy with the thick eyebrows exclaim loudly and with a big grin "I don't think he's done that yet Lee" Naruto said with a laugh making the blush on Harry and Hinata's face return full force although in this case Harry definitely had her beat

"NARUTO!"

Harry exclaim embarrassed by his mate's comment but all he got was an innocent look from Naruto and laughs from inside the house which did not help improve Harry's coloring. If Emmett could blush he would probably be almost as red as Harry which made Naruto smirk and pat the vampire on the back. He then held his arm out to Luna and said "shall we head inside?" Luna accepted the arm and started to walk towards the house with a satisfy Naruto where they were met by a very excited Alice.

"H..Hello, I am Hinata it is nice to meet you." Hinata's sweet and soft voice interrupted both Emmett and Harry's embarrassed yet dirty thoughts 'thank god for Hinata, I have never loved her more.' Harry though as he gave her a grateful look especially when he saw that a grinning Lee was going to response to Naruto's comment.

"It's great to meet you all. I've heard a lot about and will like to welcome you to my home and family because after all any family of my mates…" Emmett was going to add Naruto but he turned and realized that the blond was still in the yard and could hear "…I mean mate…is my family as well." Even though he was able to catch himself the knowing and understanding looks from Harry's family told him that they knew already.

* * *

**Inside**

"Mom, this is Naruto." Alice introduced the blond who was standing at the entrance between Jasper and her. She gave her mother a meaningful look, Esme knew the whole story 'so this is Emmett's other mate. He looks familiar.' Esme step forward and remember that no matter how excited she was Naruto didn't know so she had to be careful but she couldn't hold back. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen" Naruto said with his sunshine grin, it seem to brighten the whole room and make everyone fall for the charm of the blond.

Esme pulled the blond into a tight hug that shock the blond "welcome to the family and please call me Esme." Once her words set in Naruto wrapped his arms around Esme and hugged her tight. The reaction took Esme by surprise but made her smile either way. "Welcome to our small family, were still a working progress." This makes Esme pull away and looked at the blond in the eyes 'his more perceptive than people think. Emmett might have just met his match.'

She heard five more heart beats and looked behind Naruto to see Emmett looking at them with a happy grin in his face and pride in his eyes. "Mom, guys I would like you to meet Hinata, Neville, Lee, Luna and this…" at this statement Emmett pulled a beautiful raven hair human with emerald green eyes "…is my mate Harry." A few things happened at this time, Harry looked shyly and smiled at Esme, Rosalie froze her nose flare and he eyes widen, Esme smiled and walked forward pulling Harry into a tight hug "It's a pleasure to meet you", and Emmett's gaze landed on Edward who was looking at Naruto 'that is not an innocent or brotherly look.'

Emmett glared at his brother as he realized what he was seeing in his eyes directed at Naruto 'MY mate.' "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for welcoming us into your home." Hinata broke the tension in the room, she wasn't a seer like Luna but she could feel that if she didn't speak something was going to happen. Luna's thankful look confirmed this for her. "Well, come inside and sit down while I get everyone something to drink." Esme usher them into the beautiful modern living room "do you need any help?" Harry offered wanting to make himself useful to his new mother-in-law "nonsense, but if you would like you can keep me company and tell me what everyone would like." She added after she saw the disappointed expression in Harry's eyes.

Once Harry and Esme left to the kitchen the tension returned as Emmett glared at Edward who averted his eyes to Bella after being caught staring at Naruto. Before things could escalate "Mate" Everyone's eyes snapped to Rosalie and follow her gaze to who she was looking at and to everyone's surprise

"BUSHY BROWS!"

the exclamation was followed by a roar of laughter "oh this is priceless." This woke everyone from their daze Alice and Luna looked happy, Jasper was amused and happy (mainly thanks to Naruto, Luna and Alice), Bella looked pissed off, Edward was shock and Emmett couldn't help but grin. Naruto's laughter was the only sound in the room. Hinata and Neville looked at Lee cautious to see what his reaction will be; while Lee made sure his face was completely serious he looked at Rosalie up and down.

'Hair and clothes immaculate nothing seems to be out of place. There also a certain air of superiority coming from her. Hmm she reminds me of them the ones that put me down for my appearance but if it's one thing I learn from their treatment is to never judge a book by its cover.'

He also remembered what Luna asked him so with that in mind Lee walked up to Rosalie "Hello, My name is Rock Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to Rosalie who was still shock. Finally Rosalie placed her hand in Lee's bigger and rougher hand which propped Lee to bring the soft hand to his mouth and kiss it. The tension was broken by Esme and Harry returning from the kitchen "Here everyone the drinks are ready."

* * *

**In The Kitchen (a few minutes ago)**

Esme enter the kitchen and opened the fridge taking out everything that she could find to drink "I don't think we need that much," Harry said amused at her excitement. But at the same time he couldn't help but feel honor that Esme was trying to make everything perfect for him and his family. He can't remember the last time he felt so welcome in a place, not even the place he called home for so many years. "Well Hinata and Neville like Ice tea, Luna likes green tea, Lee prefers water or Gatorade, Naruto…he loves orange soda or juice only of its freshly squeeze."

While Harry was talking Esme had stopped doing what she was doing and paid attention to her son's mate. She saw the passion that took over Harry's eyes as he spoke about his family but when he talked about Naruto his face brighten. 'So that proves it Naruto is definitely their mate.' "What about you?" At this question Harry looked at Esme confuse "what do you like to drink?" but what really shock Harry was the interest and attention in Esme's voice and eyes, it was so motherly and caring 'she really wants to know.'

Harry shyly looked down and whispered "I developed a taste for fruit punch." 'Our time traveling was the happiest I have ever been, especially seating by the beach at night with Naruto drinking punch and sharing good memories from our past.' Esme was moved by Harry's reaction 'poor dear, he's not use to being ask what he wants or taken into account. Well no more of that I will make sure that it never happens again.' Her motherly instinct took over "I'm sure we have some here." "Oh no you don't need to worry I'm fine drinking anything you have." Esme when back into the fridge to get a cartoon of tropical punch that Alice insistent they buy 'thank you Alice' "Here you go I hope tropical punch in okay." Soon Esme started to prepare the drinks for all her guest

"I wanted to thank you"

"Hmm" Esme turned to Harry confused

"I want to thank you for him; if it wasn't for you and your husband I don't think I would have ever met Emmett. My life wasn't the easiest one and I was almost sure that happiness was not for me because even when I was so close something always went wrong or got in the way. I kind of resigned myself to my fate…" Harry explained there was a melancholy tone to his voice and his eyes got a far of look as if he was reliving those moments. "…but then I met Emmett and while I was cautiously optimistic your son never gave up, he made me believe that I'm worth it and I'm not ashamed or guilty of being happy any more so thank you." Harry gave her sweet beautiful smile his eyes shine like gems and his face took on an almost angelic glow.

Esme couldn't control the mother hen in her and pulled him into a tight and warm hug, a hug that only a mother knows how to give "You have no reason to thank us, if anything we should be thanking you because you brought my son happiness and you completed our family." Harry felt tears fall from his eyes but in this case he was so happy besides his makeshift family nobody has ever accepted him before and asked nothing in return 'just for me.' "Now none of that, dry those tears…"

"BUSHY BROWS!" is all they heard follow by what Harry knew well as Naruto's laughter. "We better get out there and see what's going on."

* * *

**Living Room (present time)**

Esme passed the drinks around to each person getting a smile and a thank you. "So what have me and Harry missed." Esme tried to lighten the mood; Naruto saw the slight redness in Harry's eyes and gave him a questioning look which Harry answered with a reassuring smile. "Rosalie found her mate." Alice exclaim excited, Esme took a really good look around the room and saw Lee one of Harry's brothers holding Rosalie's hand. "Oh this is wonderful news! We will be celebrating double tonight." She rush to them and hugged Rosalie and then hugged Lee.

There was still a tension in the room, to everyone else Lee's face looked the same but Naruto and Hinata knew better than that. There was an inner turmoil going on inside the ninja that Naruto and Hinata understood very well. 'Come on bushy brows don't think about them. This is a new life where we are going to finally be happy but only if we let go of the past.' Naruto silently communicated with Lee 'if any one deserves to be happy it is you Lee-san' Hinata also reassured and that is all it took for Lee to really smile and make a decision to give Rosalie a chance to proof him wrong and himself a chance to be happy.

Once the tension ease everyone got into an easy conversation that was mainly focus around guests story or at least a water down version of it as well as the vampires sharing their own story as well. Bella was fuming at all the attention that they were getting not once had anyone paid her any mind. She drank her drink and glared at a certain blond who has stolen her boyfriend's undivided attention.

'Stupid blond it's his fault that Edward won't even look at me whenever he is in the room, it's like he puts a spell on him. But I will not stand for this the Cullens are mine, I found them first they need to find their own vampire clan.' She glared at the rest of the family before her eyes landed on Jasper who was looking at her so she tried to put on her innocent face but Jasper could read her emotions so it was no use 'oh boy this dinner is going to end badly.'

He turned to look at Edward who was again staring longingly at an obvious Naruto who was having a conversation with Esme, Hinata and Neville. Then he looked at Emmett who was glaring at Edward 'it seems that Emmett has found out about our brother's not to innocent feelings towards his blond. Things could not get worse…" But then he saw that Harry tried to speak to Emmett but realized that he wasn't paying attention so he turn his gaze to see what was keeping his mate so distracted and saw him glaring at Edward who still had a longingly dazed look directed at…Jasper looked around to see if he could avoid it from happening but his eyes met Alice and Luna who both shook their heads in denial. So he turned to watch the train crash as Harry follow Edward's gaze which lead him to Naruto. Jasper saw when the realization hit Harry and his eyes sharpen and darken as he glared.

Harry could not believe what he was seeing he was worried that Emmett was so distracted and when he saw the dark look on his mate's and he follow his gaze to Edward who was staring longingly at…Naruto 'Oh Hell No!' This was his mate's brother so he did not want to draw conclusions but he was thinking of doing something that he never wanted to do.

'I need to be sure, Naruto is our mate and I will do everything to protect him.'

So he used the legilimency spell to divide into Edward's mind _'He is so beautiful. I feel so drawn to him as if we were meant to be. I need to find out if Naruto is my mate soon before Emmett and Harry take him away from me with lies…'_ "…arry, HARRY!" A voice cut through the spell as Harry's eye cleared up "are you okay?" He looked and it was Naruto that was asking but everyone else was looking at him as well. He realized that he had gotten up and balled his fist almost ready to attack "Yeah, I…I'm fine just going to get a refill." "Oh sweetheart let me do that." "That's okay Esme, Emmett will help me."

* * *

Before anyone could protest Harry grabbed the surprise vampire by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen then he used his wandless magic to put a silence charm on the room so that no one could hear them "That son of a bitch is infatuated with OUR mate. The dead bastard had the audacity to think that Naruto is his mate and that we were lying to him." Emmett got over that shock "how do you know"

"I read the sick asshole's mind but if he thinks that he is going to risk everything and everyone for his pasty bitch and then come and try to take OUR mate when it doesn't go his way than his has another motherfucking thing coming…"

Emmett was speechless he has never seen Harry loss his temper like this or 'curse worse than a sailor' "I know he's your brother but I swear if he tries anything with Naruto I will end him." Harry promised looking at Emmett with a fire in his eyes, set vampire couldn't help but be scare and a little turn on from his mate's fiery temper. But Emmett knew that he needed to calm him down because as pissed off as he is with Edward right now was not the time or place to deal with it plus they did not need Harry's magic to go crazy.

"Harry I know how you feel believe me I do but we can't do anything right now it's not the time or place. Beside we know that Naruto is our mate, we have proven it. We will set Edward straight later okay there is no reason to hurt any more people than necessary." Emmett said pulling his small mate to him wrapping his big arms around his slender body. Then he crashed their lips together in a kiss that express all that pent up anger and frustration that they were both feeling leaving Harry breathless and Emmett sure that if he needed to breath he would be breathless too

"Now come on Naruto was already worried about you and we don't want him to worry more."

With that Harry took the spell down and grabbed some juice.

* * *

In the living room the rest of the family was trying very hard to keep up their conversation or at least pretend all except Naruto whose eyes never left the kitchen door no matter how much Edward tried to get his attention. Once Harry and Emmett came in Naruto looked at Harry in the eyes asking if everything was okay and Harry smiled at his mate 'he might not know it but he feels it and that is enough for me' Harry sat next to the blond and lean his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked at Emmett as if to confirm that Harry was really okay and when he also got a big smile he grabbed a surprised Harry's hand intertwining their fingers and turned back to his conversation with Esme who watch the scene with a tender look. Harry was completely gone floating on cloud nine and Emmett was extremely happy this was the sign that they needed to reignite their hope it was almost as of the blond was reassuring them that they had nothing to worry about because he is theirs.

Emmett who moved to the top of the couch seating sideways behind his mates and in direct view of Edward felt Naruto's head leaning against his leg. He and Harry couldn't help but think the same thing 'it's the first time that he initiated and touched us.' Edward was burning with jealousy, Bella was angry that again everyone was looking at the blond 'they use to look at Edward and me like that before.' While everyone else was thinking about how good the three looked together; Naruto happy and socializing, Harry content and taking the support that the blond was offering while Emmett stands behind proud and vigilant ready to protect his mates. 'Their perfect together' Rosalie thought looking at her mate and wondering if she could have that. 'Those two needed someone to be the protector for once and spoil them rotten. I think Emmett will be perfect for the role.' Hinata thought with a smile on her face.

Soon Carlisle called to say that he would be late and that they should start without him. With another reassurance from Alice and back up from Luna Esme decided to serve dinner for the humans. "Dinner is ready." She exclaim after going to the kitchen and prepping the dining room with the help of Alice. When the humans saw all the food in the table they were shock by the amount and the smell. It smelled absolutely delicious for being made by a vampire that could not taste the food.

As they sat down and actually looked at the amount of food they felt worry, it will be impossible to eat all this food even between them and they did not want to hurt the sweet motherly woman's feeling, all that is except for Naruto 'oh god is this heaven.' He has never seen so much food in his life. "Well please have as much as you like and don't worry you don't have to eat it all." Esme said realizing that she might have gone overboard with the cooking.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice ever since traveling to this world he has been constantly hungry. He took a little of everything on his plate and ate with gusto leaving the vampires to stare in shock and Bella to stare in disgust 'what a pig.' The dinner was silent as the vampires watched the humans eat with a great fascination. The only sound was every once in a while Naruto would stop and ask what something was before eating it 'he doesn't know what it is but he eats it anyone'

Everyone even his family couldn't help but sweat drop at the blonde's gluttony while Esme was extremely happy for Naruto's appetite because now she had someone to cook for and try recipes with. "This is delicious, Esme." "Thank you very much Naruto, I'm glad you like it." Harry couldn't help but be jealous because normally he is the one who cooks at home and for his mate to love someone else cooking instead of his made him jealous. He couldn't help but pout. Emmett saw Harry pouting at Naruto and he couldn't help but laugh at his mate's unfound jealousy. Everyone turn to him curious wondering what made the vampire laugh, Esme gave him a knowing smile and gave Harry a reassuring look that made Harry blush who turn and glared at his mate. While this was going on Naruto was completely focus on his food and nothing else.

* * *

Thanks to mostly Naruto and Lee's big appetite all the food was eaten with no room for dessert but with the promise that Naruto could take it home. Everyone decided to sit outside in the back garden because it was such a clear and nice night. The humans sat down to rest the food and the conversation was easy going and relaxed. Nothing too heavy as both Naruto and Lee looked close to passing out from a food coma.

Naruto had his head on Emmett's lap while Harry was leaning on the vampire's shoulder 'this is perfect, I want to stay like this forever and I will be a very happy man' Emmett couldn't help but think as he held Harry's hand with one hand and caressed Naruto's silky blond hair with the other. Edward was staring jealously at Emmett with Bella leaning against his shoulders.

Lee and Rosalie were close together having a whisper conversation. It all felt natural and completely perfect to Esme although looking at the humans they were going to have to go home soon before they fell asleep and her husband might miss meeting their son and daughter's mates 'where are you Carlisle?' and just as she was going to ask Alice she heard his car it was too far for human ears but it was coming and this brought a smile to her face. "Carlisle is on his way shall we head inside" This was not surprising to the vampires who also heard the car.

Everyone got up and started to head inside "you guys go ahead, I have two packages to take care of." Emmett smiled looking at his two mates who were both asleep "do you need help?" Edward said heading towards Naruto "NO…I mean that's find I can take care of them both, after all I wouldn't have been given two if I couldn't handle them." The last comment was obviously as warning and a statement where Emmett let Edward know that both Harry and Naruto belong to him and he will take care of them.

The stare down was broken by a pissed off Bella pulling Edward "how about you take care of your own human." The statement came from Harry who still had his eyes close but apparently was not sleeping, when Edward looked at him his eyes open and green eyes glared at him. "Come on guys, Emmett hurry up it's getting chilly and I wouldn't want Naruto or Harry to get a cold." With that Esme broke off the tense moment by pushing Edward inside leaving only a sleeping Naruto, a pissed Harry and an annoyed Emmett outside.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Harry and pulling him close trying to offer comfort and calm him down "come on help me wake up Naruto before Carlisle arrives." At the thought of finally meeting the man responsible for bring his mate to him Harry decided to put his anger aside and started to shake set blond. "Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO." Finally he yelled hurting Emmett's sensitive hearing but succeeding in waking up the blond.

"Hmm?"

They both hear a car pulling up the drive way "Harry you go in so that you can meet him, I'll finish waking up Naruto and follow you." Harry was unsure but he really wanted to meet Carlisle after all the good things he heard and all the help he gave them.

* * *

**Living Room**

In the living room Carlisle had just enter his house and was greeted with a hug and a kiss from his wife. "Welcome home." His family also greeted him and of course he had realized they had visitors as he heard all the heartbeats he was actually glad that he has not missed meeting his son's mates. He also realized that there were somethings he missed from Bella's angry glare at Edward, Edward's longing yet guilty look at the back door, Jasper's overwhelmed looked, Alice's worry look at her mate, and Rosalie's closeness to a young man he has yet to meet 'since when is Rosalie so close to any human.' From the lack of response from his mind reading son he knew something was going on.

"Welcome home dad, these are our friends from school and the family members of Emmett's mates."

Alice broke the silence but Rosalie was the person who provided answers, she walked up to him pulling the gentleman with her "Carlisle, this is my mate Rock Lee. I met him today." Carlisle couldn't hide his shock but even then he couldn't help but feel extremely happy for Rosalie finally all of his kids have found their happiness "Good Evening sir, everyone calls me Lee. It's pleasure to meet." Lee said with a big smile and extending his hand to Carlisle "The pleasure is all mine Lee, and please call me Carlisle." He said as he shook Lee's hand whose smile grew at Carlisle's acceptance of him. 'He is perfect for Rose. Everything she is not so that he may balance what she is missing with what he has but still they make quite the pair.' Carlisle could not help the last though as he looked at both of them together.

Alice stepped forward and introduced the rest of the guest as well as explaining why Emmett was missing and where his mates were. Before anything else could be said footsteps and a heartbeat alerted them of someone coming in.

Carlisle turned around to see who he would assume is one of Emmett's mates "Emmett is trying to fully wake up Naruto." The raven hair boy walked up to Carlisle shyly "Hello Mr. Cullen, it is an honor to meet you. I'm Harry, Emmett's mate." Carlisle could not help but smile at the young boy's shyness. He recognized his voice from the phone but he was surprise by how beautiful his son's mate was.

It was almost unreal and magical just his eyes seem to be hypnotizing 'Emmett is quite lucky…' but he saw the pride and devotion in Harry's eyes when he said he was Emmett's mate '…I glad because if any one deserves it, it's him.' Carlisle took Harry's hand and smiled at the boy showing his approval "Well Harry it's great to finally meet you and I insist call me Carlisle after all we're family now." At this Harry couldn't help but smile wider and throw himself at Carlisle wrapping his arms around a shock vampire's neck "thank you, you don't know how much your approval and support means to me." Everyone watch the scene with a tender look in their face and smiles. At hearing Harry's words Carlisle couldn't help but smile and hug Harry back.

"You hugging my mate, should I be jealous?"

The voice of Emmett broke the silence from behind the hugging pair. The humor and smile on his voice told everyone that Emmett was only teasing but either way Harry pulled away from Carlisle with a blush on his face for displaying such affection to his mate's father. "At least now we know who his favorite Cullen is besides Emmett." Alice teased the wizard who just got redder as everyone laughed.

Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder to let him know that the family's teasing was affectionate not malicious. "What's so funny?" asked a mumbled voice coming from behind Emmett. The voice was slurred from sleep but it did the job of remaining Emmett of his other mate and reminded Harry that he was not out of the woods yet 'that must be Emmett's other mate…' some of the tension from before seemed to have returned to the room as the boy announced his presences '…and from the looks of it, he was also the reason for the tension in the room earlier.'

Harry stepped up next to Emmett as he prepared to present his father his other mate. Carlisle turned to Emmett and Harry giving them his full attention deciding to deal with the tension later. "Carlisle I would like you to meet my…friend…" 'hmm so they haven't told him yet' As he spoke Emmett moved to the side so that Carlisle was able to see a blond boy, who seemed more wake now, staring at him with a very familiar curiosity

'No is not possible. How could…'

Carlisle could not believe his eyes when he recognized the blond in front of him but there was no denying it.

"Nathaniel?"

* * *

**Inner Evil: **Tada! Part 2 done and over with; First I would like to stress that Naruto is NOT Edward's mate (or vise versa) and also that while Edward will be an annoyance he is not the villain (I haven't decided who that would be so feel free to send me suggestions.)

Now what did you guys think of my cliffhanger and surprise? (Normally I don't like cliffhangers but this one was too juicy to pass up, plus the chapter was getting long.) What do you guys think it's the relationship between Carlisle and Naruto? Also who is Nathaniel? Let's see if you guys figure it out. ;-P

Next Chapter: Answers to these questions and our favorite fox is finally awake so get ready for some sass and wit. I hope I won't disappoint and do Kurama justice. (Next update might take longer because I'm almost done with my other story and I want to finish that one or at least move it along little then focus on this one. Good news is once I finish the other one this one will move faster and be updated more frequently.)

I have all the main pairings for this story now it's up to you should I post them or would you like to be surprise as I go?

THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING FEEDBACK AND KEEP THEM COMING!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND I HOPE YOU ALL GET EVERYTHING YOU WISH FOR!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

**Inner Evil: **Hello! I hope that everyone did not get tired of waiting, good news my other story only has one chapter left so I'm back to this one. I am so amazed by the feedback that I have gotten from everyone for this story; I even got reviews on my other story for this story which was flattering. Now that I'm almost done with the other one I will try to update this one more often. I would like to welcome the new readers who have followed and favorite this story **coolcatuui, ,** **itachilover4life, skyjadeprincess,** **poseidon94,** **mojosparkle13,** **Firesinger Shadowdancer, airam23,** **MrsRP,** **Sakiq-Sakik,** **Uchimaki-sama,** **phantomlady13,** **Anna262,** **shikarimon,** **Yume Saint-Clair,** **DragonHeartKey,** **Stephymalfoy,** **Doris813, Evaa20, Santyjae,** **V1X3N93, **and last but not least **roskali689.**

**Guest: **I'm glad you like it.

**Silvermane1: **Thank you! Also thank you very much for you continuing loyalty and reviews.

**yukino76: **I really liked the pairing just because I am a huge fan of the ugly duckling getting the swan, plus I think Lee you do Rosalie's inflated ego some good. With Edward my idea is that the romance with Bella was too soon and there was no claim of her being his mate always his 'singer'. I think there are holes in their relationship that I wanted to explore since Edward has never felt any desire for anyone how would he know he's in love with Bella? Edward will definitely do something stupid but like I said he is not the bad guy just confused and annoying.

**PercyJacksonROCKS4ever: **I am sorry for the long wait; I like to write the stories as I go so it all depends on what inspiration and ideas I get. I am glad you liked the chapter it was by far one of my longest I hope it was worth it. I was deciding between dragging out the courting but I'm not a patient person and like I said my Naruto is not stupid, so maybe in the next 2 or 3 chapters he will find out…as soon as I figure out how.

**Guest:** I think that's what the Cullens and everyone is wondering. Nathaniel was a Cullen that is all I will say, read the chapter to know more.

**spencerharris401: **That was really specific, have you read or wrote a story like that? Cause it sounds interesting I would read it. Good guess but no…I will say he was definitely a Cullen. I hope my idea was not as predictable.

**Guest: **It would be awesome but predictable plus I really like Kushina and Minato's love story and I like the fourth's character kind of. I think he was an okaish father and Kushina a great mother so I don't want to take that away. I hope that my idea does not disappoint.

**Guest: **Sorry for the wait, thank you for holding on.

**Guest: **Sorry didn't meant for it to last this long, I hate cliffhangers when I read so I try to avoid them unless necessary; hopefully it would be worth the wait.

**Guest: **I didn't actually mean for it to be that way usually when I tried to write suspense it doesn't work. I am soooo happy you love it, you are very welcome and thank you for reading it and taking your time to comment.

**Guest:** Here it is.

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

'**I'm back bitchessss!**'

**The Place Where We Belong**

* * *

Life is made up of coincidence, events that are not planned but seem to connect the world and everyone in it. We are connect by coincidental events that open our eyes and our mind they lead us where we need to go, where we want to go and where we should go. Meeting the love of your life in a dance class because he loves to dance, reuniting with a long lost friend after bumping into each other on a separate trip, or meeting a family member you never knew you had in another country.

Life can be plan, you can prepare and plan for all that you want to have and to a certain extent you can plan for the unexpected. All it takes is having a plan B to counter your plan A the problem is the coincidence that most of the time are so farfetched that no one ever images that it can happened to them.

Like finding a long lost family member in a country you have never visited in a universe you have never been too after been told and confirming that you had no family left. Who could ever think of a scenario so crazy that not been a person with the best imagination could think it up. A person who plans for the impossible and farfetched is crazy. This was what was going through Naruto's mind 'I could really use Kurama's help and opinion right about now.' he stood there in front of the Cullen patriarch who was starting at him like he was Kami itself glowing right in front of him.

The only difference was that Naruto was pretty sure that this was a misunderstanding. Carlisle was struck shock by what he was seeing, a face that he never though he would ever see. A face that was long lost to him yet here it was there was no denying the eyes, the hair, even the look was all still the same. 'Nathaniel' The world dissolved leaving only him and the blond he was completely ignorant to the looks from his family. "Ummm…no, this Naruto." A confused Emmett responded but was ignore it was almost as if his father was in another place all together.

Both Harry and Emmett looked between the dazed Carlisle and the curious Naruto as the two stared at each other 'what is going on? Please don't tell me that Carlisle is Naruto's mate.' As soon as the though enter his head Harry's eyes widen and he looked at Emmett hoping that he had an answer but Emmett was too busy alternating his stare between his father and Naruto.

"Carlisle is everything okay." Esme tried to gain her mate's attention when she saw Harry start to panic and Emmett start to anger but not even her voice was enough to pull Carlisle from his Naruto induced trance. "Edward what's going on?" Rosalie asked the resident mind reader as she was the only one that was not affected by whatever was going on. "I'm trying but his thoughts are too chaotic. I'm getting 'Nathaniel' 'dead' 'baby' 'impossible'…" Edward stopped as his eyes widen at the next word in Carlisle's mind "what? What is it?" a desperate Esme asked "family" at this word everyone in the room looked at the pair in shock. They knew it was impossible for Carlisle to have family even if he had they would be long dead by now. "_I already have roots_" they were all cut off by Naruto's whisper words that all the vampires heard but the humans didn't "what are you talking about?" Emmett asked anxious to know what's going on.

'Please don't tell me Carlisle is in love with Naruto too because damn it! How many people are going to fall in love with my mate? If this keeps happening I'm going to have to start beating them away.' Emmett looked at Edward who read his thoughts 'you're the first on my list, don't think I didn't notice.' Emmett said in his mind as he glared at his brother who has had his eyes on Naruto since he saw him. Edward's face gave nothing away but he gave a small nod to acknowledge that he understood, he was confident that if Naruto was his mate there would be nothing Emmett could do.

"Something Luna told me when we first moved in. This is what you meant right?" He turned to a smiling Luna to ask. At Naruto's statement Harry and the rest of the blonde's family got a thoughtful look on their face trying to remember this. "Oh, I remember this it was when we were moving here, right?" Neville exclaim looking at both Luna and Naruto. At this point the rest of the family seemed to remember and Harry was able to calm down 'so Naruto is not his mate.' Now all the people in the room –except Carlisle who was still in a trance- were looking at Luna for an explanation of what was going on. "Yes, this was what I meant. Before we decided to move I got a premonition that Carlisle's and your past were connected." Luna explained to the room "but how?" Alice was the one who asked extremely annoyed "not use to being out of the loop, not so nice is it?" Rosalie smirked at a pouting Alice who was comforted by her mate who was having a hard time processing his father's emotions.

While everyone's attention was on the two seers in the room Carlisle had moved from across the room to being in front of Naruto in the blink of an eye. The move was so fast that it took the blond by surprise and it was only thank to his ninja training that he did not jump. He was on his guard until he saw the look in Carlisle's eyes it was tender and caring as one would look at their son or a mother seeing her son back alive from a long war.

'I've never been looked at that way before. It feels nice.'

Slowly Carlisle raised his hand to Naruto's face hesitating before caressing the blonde's scar cheeks 'that's strange Nathaniel didn't have does scars when he was young and these feel like birthmarks' Naruto couldn't help but stare into Carlisle's eyes. The two were so lost in each other that they had not realized that the room had gone completely silence. Harry and Emmett were not happy with not knowing but even they could tell that Carlisle's look was paternal.

"Carlisle, honey what's going on?"

His mate's worry tone broke through the daze and for the first time since he gazed into cerulean eyes he remembered all the other people in the room. He realized that he had worried and confused his family as well as his guest but he couldn't explain this he thought that his brother was lost to him and the blond looked identical to his Nathaniel. Looking back at Nathaniel 'Naruto' he studied him and never taking his eyes off him he answered "I don't know…" Esme looked even more worry at her husband absentminded answer "Who's Nathaniel" the question came from Emmett who had moved over to Naruto and stood protectively next to him.

"He was a…Cullen!?

The answer did not come from Carlisle but from Edward who had read his sire's mind and saw his memories. "He was an original Cullen, but that's impossible. Why didn't I know?" Edward's tone was entitled as if it was okay to lie to everyone but him, he emphasized the 'I' is the sentence as if the betrayal was done to hurt him specifically. "Oh get over yourself Edward, if anyone has a right to be hurt is Esme." Rosalie answered angry that yet again Edward's 'only child syndrome' was taking control, he always seems to make everything about him. "You wouldn't understand, Carlisle and I have a special bond…or we did"

Lee placed his hand on Rosalie's arms to calm her down as she was moving towards Edward. "Enough Edward! Stop acting like a spoiled only child because news flash you're not anymore, in fact you're not even the most important person in Carlisle life…his mate is." Surprisingly the responds did not come from Rosalie but Alice. For just a moment everything was forgotten and everyone turned their shock eyes at the small vampire who was rolling her eyes "What? Everyone was thinking it plus we have more important things to worry about." Alice pointed out obviously annoyed at being out of the loop; this was a first for her. Edward was speechless the tense atmosphere was broken by Naruto laughing and jumping over the couch reaching Alice faster than any normal human should be able to. He wrapped his arms around her waist picked her up and kissed her cheek "that was awesome!"

Esme couldn't help but smile at the blonde's happy energy but now that he was no longer in front of Carlisle she was able to get his attention. She touched his arm "Dear?" for the first time since the blond arrived in the room Carlisle looked at his mate 'I most have really scared her' it was Luna who had made up his mind "we can help you figure it out…At least Naruto has a right to know." Carlisle looked around and he could see everyone staring at him but the look that really set it in was Naruto's.

"Nathaniel is…was…"

Carlisle took a deep breath as memories of a time before, a time that he was trying to forget because of the pain that they brought. It was a simple time when the only thing that kept him going was the last gift his mother gave him. Edward and Jasper both gasp at the impact of all the memories and emotions pouring out of Carlisle. "…he was my little brother."

For a while there was a dead silence no one spoke and the humans hardly breathe. No one moved the only respond that was given was the shock looks that were directed to Naruto. Like before Naruto was the first one to react "Well that can't be me. For one there a huge age gap and there also a dimension gap. I'm not even from this dimension so that is impossible, the similarity is looks is probably a coincidence." On the outside Naruto seem nonchalant but Hinata and Lee could see through that they knew how much Naruto had always wanted a family to love him and be there for him. They knew how much it hurt the blond to have had it dangle what he has wanted most in the world before having it rip away.

"I think it's time go home." Naruto looked at the rest of his family "it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, thank you for letting us into your home." Then he gave a quick look to Emmett and Carlisle before heading out.

Soon as the blond left the rest of his family follow him out unknowingly showing the Cullens who was the head of their clan. They all said their goodbyes and thankyous before leaving, Luna looked at Alice and silently communicated before leaving, the final one to leave was Harry. He studied Carlisle before he lean up and kissed Emmett "We'll talk later." Emmett buried his face in Harry's hair smelling his mate's scent to calm him down. When they pulled away Harry looked at Esme "thank you for welcoming us into your home…" looking at Carlisle again before turning back "…I'll see what I can do." With that and the sound of the car they were gone leaving a confused vampire clan, there were so many emotions Jasper was sure he was going to pass out. 'I hope this works out for Carlisle's sake.'

* * *

**Wizards &amp; Ninjas**** (I really need to come up with a name for the family) **

Naruto was the first to arrive and he headed directly to the basement to release some tension. The night started of great but the ending brought back some unwanted memories and feelings of a life he left behind. 'I'm still weak, begging and hoping for something that I was never meant to have.' Meeting Carlisle and been confused for his family brought back the self-loathing he felt as a child and the betrayal from learning his own father is to blame for the horrible treatment the villagers gave him.

'He is definitely not my family because anybody related to me by blood seems to always ruin my life for the greater good, I have never been number one in anyone's life' At this thought Naruto thinks of Hinata and how for a time they both thought he was but she got over her infatuation. Then he thinks about Harry and how for a while he felt like he might be but then Harry met his mate and moved on. He accepted a long time ago that he was never meant to be the center of someone's world or at least he thought he had.

By the time the rest of the family arrived Naruto was already in the dojo. Lee and Hinata looked worry they knew what was wrong with the blond and how much he was hurting. When their eyes met they knew that they were thinking the same thing 'I thought that wound had healed…' While they shared their life with the wizards there a lot of things that Naruto glossed over because he did not want to be pitied by any of them specially Harry.

Harry hated to see his happy mate so down it's rare that Naruto isn't full of energy and happy, he wanted to go and hold him until he smiles 'I'm so useless I can't even help my own mate feel better' he felt incompetent. "We should let him clear his head" Hinata was the one who broke the silence "do you think it's a good idea to leave him alone?" Neville asked knowing that it's never a good idea to leave anyone alone when they are lost reliving bad memories. "No it's not, I'll talk to him." Luna did not wait for a reply and head downstairs to talk to the blond. The rest of the family knew that if anyone knew what the right course of action will be than it was Luna so they left her to deal with their blond.

"Come Harry, we'll wait in the kitchen and I'll make you some tea."

Hinata offered knowing perfectly how much this must be affecting Harry so she tried to distract the raven hair boy who had been staring at the basement door since Luna went through it. She led him towards the big kitchen and sat him down on a barstool soon Lee and Neville join them as well. "Don't worry Harry; Luna knows what she's doing." Neville assured his friend not because Harry doubted their resident seer but more because Harry doubted himself.

* * *

**Basement Dojo**

Luna walked down the stairs hearing the labor breathing and the sounds of flesh hitting wood; she could almost picture Naruto's bloody knuckles. Even though she was very confident with the rest of her family the truth is that she wasn't sure what to do. She did get a premonition that Naruto had roots in this place but she figure it was Emmett now she's confuse. 'Could that root be Carlisle? And if so then how is it possible? They are both not only from separate time but completely different dimensions.' Luna for the first time was confused and a little lost she had no idea how to solve this or how to reassure her family. "What do you need Luna?" That was something that Luna had never been able to explain, her extended family seemed to always be able to know if someone was there and who it was. It was probably the ninja training even if Naruto, Hinata and Lee never admit it she was sure that was it.

"I was hoping that we could talk."

Naruto stopped beating a wooden training dummy and turned to face Luna, his face was a mask of indifference. "Okay, what's up?" Naruto asked giving her his undivided attention, even though he knew what she wanted to talk about he pride himself on always listening to people because he knows how awful it feels to be ignored. Luna knew that with Naruto it was always better to get straight to the point, the blond hated to beat around the bush.

"I know that you don't want to talk about what happened tonight because you're sure that it is not possible. To tell you the truth I'm not sure about it either. I don't know if it's true or just a really hurtful coincidence but what I do know is that I got a premonition that told me that you had roots here…" Naruto opened his mouth as if to reply but Luna cut him off "…I don't know if that's Carlisle or someone else but what I do know is that we will help you figure this out and will stand with you all the way because no matter the outcome you're part of our family and you'll always be." A dead silent took over the room Luna felt nervous in a way that only Naruto makes her feel 'those eyes are dangerous; they can look right into your soul'

Finally Naruto opened his arms, his face still serious confusing Luna until his face broke into his signature smile. Luna couldn't control the smile that took over her face as she rushed into the arms of the blond boy who wrapped his strong arms around her. She knew that things were not solved but they will be in time because they had each other, all they had to do was make sure that Naruto knew that no matter what he had them. They were interrupted by Harry coming down "is everything okay?" he asked as he saw both blondes hugging. Naruto pulled apart slightly to answer "Yea, Luna and I were just talking about family." Harry couldn't help be feel slightly jealous of his sister and the fact that she was the one to comfort his mate.

Luna went upstairs but not before padding Harry's shoulder to wish him good luck as well as transfer strength. "Good night guys" Luna said before heading out the door to join her brothers and sister in getting ready for bed.

Naruto turned around and started to clean up the dummy and himself, Harry doesn't know what to say after what Hinata and Lee has told them he understood why Naruto was so affected. 'What do you tell someone that's feeling beat down and played with by life. I know what that feels like and I also know that nothing anybody says makes it better. What does is…' Harry walked down the stairs

"you do know that I'm here for you, I'm always going to be here for you."

"_We're_ always going to be here for you."

At the sound of the deep voice behind them both Naruto and Harry turned around to see Emmett on the top of the stairs. Harry smiled at his mate while Naruto studied the vampire as if he had just added the last piece to a puzzle.

Emmett came down to join Harry at the base of the stairs "how about a spar? Unless you're scare, in that case I understand you're only human." Harry looked worry unsure of what his mate was thinking about "Emmett I don't th…" "Please, this human has faced scarier opponents…you? You don't even make the radar" Naruto answered with a smirk "then let's go." Both of them got on the mat looking at each other and distracting Harry by both taking off their shirts. 'umm…' His head went blank and he could almost feel the drool running down his chin. 'This is so unfair why are they both so sexy? So many muscles.'

Naruto made the first move and Emmett easily blocked it from there it was an all-out brawl that was more like rough housing. And Harry realized what Emmett was doing as he was the smile and pure joy in the blonde's face. He was trying to distract the Naruto bringing him out of his own thoughts; focusing all his energy into something he loved doing. The fight went on for what felt like hours so Harry went into the small fridge and got a water bottle for his human mate.

When he turned around Emmett was straddling Naruto's hips and had his hand pinned above his head, Harry couldn't help but be slightly jealous of the vampire's position but mostly turned on at watching his mates this close 'once we get together they are going to make quite a sight.' He decided to intervene because both Emmett and Naruto were staring at each other intensively; he could almost taste the sexual tension Emmett was close to losing control and ravishing the blond.

"Okay guys take a break, here Naruto"

Harry walked over to the two and while Emmett released Naruto's arms he did not get up. Naruto did not push the vampire off which was a great sign; he just laid there and breathed. Harry gave Emmett a look as they had a conversation with their eyes. In the end Harry won as Emmett reluctantly got up and sat down next to the blond. Naruto sat up and took the water from Harry while Emmett just pouted at being made to get up. Harry sat down on the mat with his two mates and enjoyed the silence, looking at Naruto Harry saw that the blond had no injures which meant that Emmett held back so not to hurt his mate. "Come on you two, you both need a bath." Harry pushed both his mates who were getting too comfortable.

They headed upstairs walking by the dark and empty living 'looks like everyone is asleep' as soon as he entered the room Naruto went straight into the bathroom. He wanted to give the two mates privacy but he also needed some alone time to think about everything that happened "Hey vamp, let have a rematch sometime." Naruto said to the vampire with a smile "anytime, anyplace." Emmett grinned at his mate statement "just don't hold back next time."

Before Emmett could reply the blond enter the bathroom and closed the door. 'How did I get so lucky?' "Ah great like one meathead wasn't bad enough." Harry jokingly complained with a smile on his face, Emmett wrapped his arms around his wizard and kissed his cheek "you love us anyway, not like you would have us any other way." Harry turned around in his mate's arms "God help me I do" Emmett crashed his lips with Harry's in a kiss that soon turned little wild and dirty with all the adrenaline that Emmett had from his fight with Naruto. The two were so distracted that they did not hear the bathroom door shut

'Love _US_? Have _US_? Hmm…'

* * *

**The Next Day **

The next day Naruto woke up with his head on a hard moving pillow and it wasn't until he felt a hand caress his hair that he realized that it wasn't a pillow. By the cold temperature of the limp he would guess that it was Emmett turning to the side and seeing Harry snuggle up to the vampire's other side confirmed it. He looked up and saw gold happy eyes staring back at him "good morning sunshine" Naruto was surprised by how comfortable he felt "good morning moonlight" If Emmett was surprise by the nickname he didn't show it in fact his smile grew and his eyes shined, he loved the nickname, he knew that the blond did it mainly to be sassy but he couldn't help it so much so that he leaned down and placed a gentle, loving kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Harry who had open his eyes just in time to witness the sweet scene couldn't help but smile "hey, how about me?" he gave a playful pout which soon change into surprise when the one mate he less expected lean forward and placed a kiss on his forehead "good morning Merlin" Harry couldn't help the blush that took over his face from the nickname, mainly because he knew that it had double meaning he remember that Naruto said that his hair reminded him of the feathers on some Merlin birds. It was the first time that anyone had not immediately associated him with some magical being. He was brought out of his thoughts by a cold kiss placed on his forehead "Yea, good morning darling." Emmett sweet southern Tennessee accent distracted Harry. "Well that's my cue." Naruto said before getting up and heading to the bathroom "try not to be too loud."

* * *

While Harry and Naruto had breakfast Emmett decided to go and checked in with his family. When he came back he wasn't alone his father had taken the day off and asked if he could join him. After the family talked about how unlikely it was that Naruto was his little brother Carlisle still wanted to get to know the blond. _"I feel a connection to him. It feels like we're family." _Emmett felt that this was a good idea it would benefit not only Carlisle but also his mate.

That is the reason why Carlisle was next to him as he was heading back to see both of his mates. He was not sure how Naruto would react, he just hope that he would forgive him and not think that Emmett was going behind his back. As the house got closer Emmett's nerves were getting worse he and Naruto's relationship wasn't stable enough to deal with it. "Emmett if you would prefer I will wait here until you ask him if it's okay." In that moment Emmett could not have been more grateful for his father's understanding and nurturing nature. "Thanks Carlisle, I'll come get you." Emmett smiled went ahead the rest of the way.

He walked in through the open balcony door and was greeted with a body colliding into him; from the lighting undertone scent he could tell that it was Harry so he leaned down and kissed his mate on his head. Once he got a good doze of his mate's delicious scent he used his nose to look for his other mate. Base of scent he could tell that the blond was in the room so he looked up and he found him sitting on the coach watching TV.

He opened his arms to the blond "what no welcome back hug?" "I think that's what Harry was doing, whether he's a bad hugger it's a little mean to say it in front of him don't you think?" The blond smirked when he got the double reaction of leaving Emmett slightly speechless and Harry blushing. "Smartass" "It's also very fit and firm." Again Naruto couldn't help but smirk but this time Emmett was ready "I'll be the judge of that." Emmett added with a leer as he checked the blond out from top to bottom "Unfortunately for you Harry's not the sharing type."

Harry realized that the conversation was getting to close to the truth and he knew that if it was up to Emmett he would tell the blond but he wasn't ready so he intervened. "Okay guys enough with the wit war." He gave Emmett a meaningful look that was not missed by Naruto who had been paying close attention to the two. The sober look reminded him of the unexpected guest that was waiting for him outside. "Hey Naruto, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" At this Harry's eyes widen with fear and Naruto's sat up straight in interest "sure what is it?" Naruto was hoping that Emmett was saving him some time and was going to tell him what had been going on but he was wrong

"Well I was wondering if…maybe you would like to…I mean I know is a lot to ask…"

"I'll never know if you don't finish asking it"

"Right so my father wants to get to know you…and we explained to him that the possibility of you two being related if very unlikely but you do look like his brother…"

"That does not mean that I'm like him."

"I know and I think he knows as well but I guess…I think he should be the one to explain if you are okay with it."

There was a silence over the room as Emmett waited for Naruto's responds he was sure that his father –who could hear the conversation– was also anxious for the reply. Harry who had been scare a few minutes ago was nervous about Naruto getting upset. Naruto was thinking about the pros and cons of the situation 'can I really afford to get close and take the chase of it taking a bad turn?' but he couldn't help but be curious. He looked at Emmett and realized that his father was nearby waiting for the okay which meant that he was close enough to hear them.

"As long as you know that I am not and will never be your little brother, I wouldn't mind having another friend."

Harry looked confused at Naruto's reply and the use of 'your' instead of 'his' but Emmett looked proud at his mate for figuring it out. He knew that Naruto had put two and two together figuring out that Carlisle was close by waiting for a reply "What are you…?" Harry was cut off by movement behind him and an alert in the wards around the house. He turned around to see a guilty looking Carlisle on their porch looking shyly at Harry waiting to be welcome into the house. Emmett grabbed Harry by the arm and led him out of the room to give Carlisle and Naruto some privacy. Harry was doubtful about leaving but he knew that Naruto needed this and if anything Emmett will hear if something goes wrong.

* * *

**CarlislexNaruto**

Once they were alone Carlisle decided that it was best to start with his backstory and Nathaniel's origin because after being confuse for him Naruto deserved it. Instead of Carlisle coming in Naruto had followed him outside to the porch and sat down 'I know Emmett can still hear us but at least it gives us more privacy.' Carlisle closed the French doors and sat down in front of the blond taking a deep breath before starting the story

"Like you heard last night Nathaniel was my little brother, he was a surprise as my mother had been deemed too old to have any more children. When I heard the news I was so excited because being an only child I had prayed for a playmate…"

Carlisle couldn't help but smile at the vague memory of a younger him running around preparing for his brother's arrival. I could vaguely remember his mother's smile when he refused to accept that it might be a girl. He had prayed for a boy so it was a boy and no amount of explaining will change his mind. His smile did not last long when he remembered what happened next

"Unfortunately the doctors were right and my mother was too old and her body was not able to take it. She died hours after giving birth, after meeting and naming her baby…For a long time I blamed myself because I was the one that wanted a brother so badly that I was willing to put my mother's health at risk."

Naruto placed his hand on top of Carlisle's to give him some support, he wanted to tell the vampire that it was not his fault and he was just a child but he decided to let him finish the story because he knew how hard it was to open up about something painful. The warm hand helped ground Carlisle to the present instead of being in the past and reliving those painful memories.

"The more I missed my mother and things went wrong the more I began to resent my brother, I wanted nothing to do with him. I avoided him as much as possible and tried to pretend like he didn't exist until his nanny got sick and at that time my father was spending less time at home but he had to stay. That day I heard my father yelling at my seven month old brother and something clicked maybe protective instinct but I took Nathaniel to my room and told my father I will take care of him.

He remembered that day clearly it is the one day that he never allowed himself to forget about his old life because it was such an important moment that helped make him who he is now. That was the day that his nurturing instincts were born. He would like to think that if his brother ever remembered anything about him it was that moment.

* * *

_*Brief Flashback* _

"_Shut up! Shut up!"_

_A twelve year old Carlisle heard his father's angry voice follow by excessive crying from a baby. He knew what came next when his father got angry and he felt guilty 'why should I? He took my mom.' An image of his mother came to mind "_Carlisleyou have to remember being a big brother means that you have to always protect your little brother, it's abigresponsibilitybutIknowthatmybigmancandoit_._" _The smile he got was so sweet and loving. His mother loved his little brother and she was counting on him to watch over him. 'I promised'_

_He took a deep breath and walked to the room "father I can take care of him." He held his breath but it looked like he didn't have to convince his father as he was out the door before Carlisle could look up. Now he was alone with his crying little brother not knowing what to do. He walked up to the crib and saw a tearful red face. "Shhhh it's okay Nathaniel, don't cry." Carlisle tried rubbing the baby's tummy but it didn't work finally in a desperate attempt he picked him up and cradled him in his chest. The cries turned to whimpers but did not stop that's when Carlisle remember his mom song the belly a lullaby so he tried that. When the crying stop he looked down to see his mother's beautiful cerulean blue eyes staring back at him. "I promise I will be there to protect you."_

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

The memory was the best and only thing he had left of his little brother, a hand squeezed his hand bringing him back to the present where he had the same cerulean blue eyes staring at him. It was such a bittersweet sight that he had to turn away.

"After that he became my everything and I became his, I was the only one who could calm him down and he was the only one I felt that really loved me. When things got bad and father had to let go of Nathaniel's nanny I became his care taker I was fourteen and Nathaniel was almost two. I spend all my time with him and I loved every minute of it, those were the happiest times of my life…"

He smiled at the memories that assaulted him, they were vague and in foggy flashes but they were happy memories of laughter and joy. He knew that the only good thing about his human life after losing his mother was his little brother. "He was your son." The words from the blond brought Carlisle attention to him; those cerulean blues were filled with understanding. It made Carlisle think and he remembered that he had planned to take his brother with him if he ever married.

"Yes, he was."

"What happened?"

"…When I turned sixteen father became insistent on me finding a bride, I had been evading the issue but I couldn't anymore and since Nathaniel was four I felt comfortable enough to start trying. I really wanted to get us out of that house, my father was getting worse with his hunts and he was prone to going on violent rage when they weren't successful. It was my fault I was so desperate that one night there was a huge gala all the young ladies were going to be there but I had no one to watch Nathaniel…There was a woman who had moved in next to us and she offered to stay, she was always so kind and she always helped us when we were getting away from my father but there was something about her I just didn't trust. This night I was so desperate and scare of our situation that I ignored my gut and left Nathaniel with her…"

He took an unneeded deep breath as he thought of his stupidity and carelessness; it was his fault that Nathaniel was lost forever. Every time he thinks of that night he hates himself a little more and he hates the world a little more. His brother was such a pure soul he didn't deserve whatever fate he and his father cursed him to have. If only he was patient and waited to the next gala when someone he actually trusted was free, anything would have been better than what happened.

"…They were gone with no trace left behind; I conducted a search, asked everywhere and even got people to help me. Lucky that my father had become quite famous so people knew me and my brother when my father found out he was furious, it was the first time that he ever pretended to care about Nathaniel. Later we found out that my father had killed the woman's daughter in one of his witch hunt so as revenge she took his son 'an eye for an eye.' We never found any sign from them not even the…b…body. When I was turned a few years later I tried to look for their scent but all I was able to find was that she had left the country, I lost the trail close to what is now China where I found out she sold him."

There was a deadly silence almost as if the whole world had stop and gave him a chance to recuperate from reliving the most painful moment in his life, finding out his brother was sold like an object. It made him angry to think about, his sweet innocent brother being cursed to a life of pain and misery. Naruto did not know what to say, he wished that he was Carlisle's brother but the fact that the Kyuubi was inside him proofs that he was not. He has Uzumaki blood in him there is no denying that.

'I wish I could offer him that hope. **Hey kit, what I miss? **Hey you dumb fox, where have you been? **I've been replenishing my energy after bringing you here. **What! You were awake before we left Hogwarts. **Yea and being your life coach took a lot out of me, that is a full time job with how thick headed you are. **HEY!'

Naruto had a pout on his face but he could not help but be happy, he missed the stupid fox '**I knew it!**' on second thought he wasn't so sure about that. Looking ahead he remember Carlisle who was giving him sad smile so Naruto decided to share his story with the vampire who had willingly share the most painful time of his long life.

So he told him about the ninja academy, Sasuke, Sakura, the war, the adventures in between, but something that he had not share with others he told him about his childhood and what he was really feeling behind the fake smiles and pranks. The smash and crack from inside follow by Harry's yell of surprise reminded him that there was another vampire in the house therefore Carlisle was not the only one in on their conversation. He was not mad, he trusted Emmett enough the other vampire had been nothing but accepting, patient and understanding plus he's Harry's mate.

He looked at the vampire in front of him after hearing Harry calm Emmett down and he saw black angry eyes as well as clench hands. 'I guess Emmett was not the only one affected' Carlisle was using every ounce of his famous self-control to not react as violently as his son did. All he could think about was a scared little boy looking for help and love but only getting hate and pain.

'**Well kit, you've been busy and completely oblivious. **What are you talking about? I'm working on it'

He answered knowing that Kurama was talking about the Harry and Emmett situation. Looking at Carlisle who was trying to calm down Naruto got an idea 'hey Kurama is there any way of finding someone? **Are you talking about the vamp's long lost brother? Impossible there too many things missing for me to even try. **I thought so and I know that I'm not him. **You're definitely not…**' Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed he really wanted to help the blond vampire, he was a kind and caring soul who has lose a lot in life.

'…**But that doesn't mean you're not related…**Wait what do you mean? It's impossible not only because of the time difference but also the dimension difference. **Kit I brought you here didn't I? It's proof that travel between dimensions is possible in fact the Namikages were masters at creating portals of course it was never use to travel worlds but not impossible…**You saying that there is…**a possibility that the vamp is related to you? Yes.**'

Naruto was speechless he didn't know what to say, he had never thought that it was a possibility but turns out that he might just have family after all. '**I said it was POSSIBLE that does not mean it's a sure thing, don't start planning your life together, **well then find out. **What am I your errand boy, I don't do DNA test. That's not my problem is yours I don't have that magic.**' Naruto knew that he demanded a lot from the fox but he never meant for it to come across as ungrateful 'Kurama you know that you are and will always be the most important person in my life because you were there when no one else was. At first you were forced but even when you didn't have to you stayed with me…**Oh I know, your just lucky I was bored and you were entertaining, as long as you keep entertaining me I'm not going anywhere.**' In his mindscape he could feel Kurama's and his chakra dancing around each other almost as if they were hugging.

'Wait…Magic!'

* * *

"HARRY!"

Naruto realized that he had gotten carry away with the moment when he suddenly felt a rush of wind and Emmett was standing next to him with a worry Harry in his arms. A few minutes later an excited Luna came out as well and not a minute later a bouncing and excited Alice dropped on their deck. Carlisle who had been worry about the blonde's sudden exclamation was surprise at the arrival of his daughter. Harry and Emmett were too worried about their mate to analyze what the arrival of the two seers could mean. '**Damn kit you sure know how to attract attention and the hot kind too.**'

"What is it? What's wrong? Are you…?"

Harry's worried questions drew Naruto's attention back to the outside world, looking at the wizard Naruto could see just how worry he was 'he must have gotten scare when I called his name so urgently. I should reassure him before he begins to panic.' Naruto grabbed both of Harry's shoulders before looking directly in his eyes and smiling

"Nothing is wrong, I'm perfectly fine…I'm sorry for worrying you"

Harry released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in fact both Carlisle and Emmett released a breath that they didn't need. Carlisle had been so worried that he had hurt or offended the blond 'I'm glad that it wasn't anything serious' but now he was all the more curious about why his daughter was there. The main scenario was that she got a vision but it was too much of a coincidence that she arrived right when the blond yelled.

The curiosity got the better of him "Alice what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" at Carlisle's questions everyone's attention was drawn to the short vampire grinning and practically bouncing with an excitement that could only be matched by Luna. "This is great!" Luna was the one who broke the silence and the only ones that understood her were Alice and Naruto. "So you saw it?" Naruto asked wondering if both seers had seen what he had just thought about. "Not the results." Luna responded and Alice nodded in agreement to confirm that they had both shared the same vision.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Harry was the one that asked the question confused and anxious about what was going on and not being in the loop. Naruto turned to raven haired wizard "I wanted to ask you if there was a spell that can show you someone's family tree but Luna and Alice confirmed that there is." He added smiling at the two girls. Harry was confused by the question 'why would he want…?' but his eyes turned to Carlisle and he understood what the blond meant this worried him because this meant that Naruto was getting his hopes up and Harry knew how dangerous this was to him. "Naruto we spoke about this it's very unlikely that you two…" Harry began trying to make the blond understand without hurting him, at his statement Emmett and Carlisle understood what was going on and while one got hopeful the other like Harry was worry.

Harry walked up to the blond and held his face in his hands focusing the blonde's attention "I know how much you both want it to be true but it's just not possible, you come from different dimensions…" Harry hated being the one to kill his mate's hope but he knew that it was necessary. At Harry's statement the mood changed drastically from hopeful and excited to sad and disappointed. The real surprise was that Naruto was the only whose mood was not affect by the statement this made everyone curious "I know how unlikely it could be but thanks to something that I recently found out it's not impossible." This got everyone's attention, all curious about what the blond found out.

"What did you find out?"

Emmett was the one who asked the question that was running through everyone's mind '**kit, are you ready to tell them about me? **Not really, I know it sounds horrible but I don't trust them yet at least not with something so important, not that I'm a shame of you but when people find out about you they tend to…**go a little psycho.**' Naruto couldn't help but remember all the moments when the knowledge of Kurama made people betray him and hurt him for something that he could not control '**forget them kit, by the looks of the big vamp they all did you a favor.**'

"I had recently found out that the Namikazes –which was my father's family– were masters at portal jutsu and those portals could be use to travel to a different dimension."

The revelation was followed by a shock silence, everyone present even Alice and Luna were shocked. It changed everything and none knew that more than Carlisle. 'Could this be? Am I going to get a 2nd chance?' Carlisle couldn't help but hope that it might just be true, that life was giving him back what he lost. "Do you mean that…?" Carlisle couldn't even finish the sentence unable to get his hopes up too high so that the fall those not kill him. "…That us being related is not so unlikely…yeah" Naruto answered the vampire "that's why I need you to look into my family tree to confirm or deny." Naruto said turning to Harry who was still in shock by the revelation. "Harry? Can you do it?" unable to speak Harry nodded.

* * *

**That Night**

It took a while for everyone to be snapped out of their daze to ask the blond a million questions that he was unable to answer. Finally after much talk and arguing they decide to not waste time and perform the spell that night but it was agreed that both their families will be there, Carlisle wanted the family he created to be there to meet the family that he was created with. Naruto agreed in having their families there for support in case things didn't turn out the way they expected. Harry, Luna and Neville immediately looked into performing the spell to a muggle since they have never heard it done.

(AN: I have no idea if there is a spell or a way in HP universe to find out someone's family tree so please bear with me. I looked but didn't find anything so I improvised don't kill me.)

That is how both families found themselves standing in the wizard's living anxiously waiting. Esme was holding tightly to her mate trying to give him some support and strength like Harry she was worry about how excited her mate was. Emmett of course was sitting next to Naruto trying to keep the blond busy while at the same time sending Edward glares every time the vamp tried to talk to the blond. Bella was burning with anger and envy 'it wasn't enough to steal everyone's attention away from me but now he might even be related to the Cullens…ARGH…It's not fair.' Jasper could not take all the mix emotions so he decided to wait in the balcony until it was time. Alice, Rosalie and Lee joined him to avoid the tension and drama in the room. Hinata had decided to stay with Naruto to help keep him distracted and provide support.

Soon it was time the wizards came downstairs and everyone stood at attention "did you figure it out?" Naruto asked standing up and trying to not seem as anxious as he really was. The truth was that even if Carlisle was not his family he was still going to see where he came from, where his parents came from, who he was. '**Kit you don't need to see your family tree to know who you are. They were never there for you so they shouldn't affect who you are and who you become. ** You're right Kurama I needed them before but I don't anymore.' The people outside came in and join the rest of their family when Harry responded

"Yea we think that we have it and it should work."

The statement reminded everyone of the other unsuccessful tries that they've had. They had tried everything until Neville got the idea to try to use Harry's veela magic and chakra to perform the spell. So Naruto gave a little bit of his chakra to create a potion that was pour in a long piece of wax paper to be activated with blood and certain words. Harry stepped forward with the paper placing the slightly glowing paper on the table in front of the blond.

The wizard looked around to make sure his family was ready before turning to Naruto who smiled and nodded in permission. He took a deep breath and gesture to the blond who bit his finger letting a drop of his blood fall on the paper. Once the blood dropped Harry used his magic and said the spell "Genus Revelare" (reveal ancestry- in Latin) once the words were said the paper glowed brightly and at first nothing else happened then the blood started to run forming words that later turned out to be names.

Soon Naruto started to see names he didn't know, names he never heard of, names that seem familiar and names that he knew but never expected to see there like the First Hokage. Lee and Hinata were shocked by the blonde's pure bloodline. They could see that he was related to the most power clans to ever live.

'It seems that he was born to and for greatness.' Hinata could not help but think as she saw the blonde's family tree. 'He was born to be a leader.' Lee thought as he smiled "mom" when Naruto whispered that everyone stood on their toes knowing that it was time. The name Kushina Uzumaki appeared next to her name was a horizontal line that connected her to Minato Namikaze. A solid vertical line between them connected the two to Naruto Uzumaki.

Everyone was disappointed there was no mention of Carlisle in the family tree. Harry looked cautiously at his mate waiting to him to break down. While Esme held her mate who was hurt by the revelation Naruto was still staring at the paper with concentration "Naruto…" Harry didn't know what to say to make his mate feel better; Emmett who was standing next to the blond placed his hand on his back

* * *

"Why is my name connected to my parents with a straight line but my father's name is connected to my grandparents with a dotted line."

This statement accomplished two things, it got everyone's attention and it got the blood on the paper going again almost as if he said the magic words. From the left side of his father's name came a straight line that curved up and connected to a horizontal line that had two names on each end one was Thomas Cullen and the other was Mary Cullen nee Langley out of that same horizontal line came down another vertical line next to Minato's line that lead to another name Carlisle Cullen. The blood kept going revealing the real Cullen family tree but no one paid attention because everyone was in complete state of shock at the revelation. Since nobody was paying attention to the paper; Harry was somehow able to mumble a brief "Finis" (Finish- in Latin)

Nobody said a word unable to process what they were seeing if the paper was correct somehow Nathaniel Cullen became Minato Namikaze. It made no sense and no one could figure it out, Naruto was still looking at the paper where the names of his family were slowly fading. Carlisle was lost in his own inner turmoil this was a very bittersweet moment for him 'He's dead; I never got to see him again, to apologize and tell him how much I love him…' He looked up and saw Naruto who was the exact image of his little brother '…but he left me a nephew who is smart, strong and absolutely perfect.'

He realized Naruto was the second chance Nathaniel sent him so that he could make it up to him thought his child. As he was looking at the blond, the blond looked up and Carlisle looked into his mother's and his little brother's cerulean blue eyes. It was like going back in time and being with his family again the thought that he had a piece of his brother with him made him move towards the blond wrapping his arms around him in a hug. While that was going on a smiling Alice and Luna cleared the room giving the two blondes some privacy just in time as the vampires heard the sounds of whimpering that turned into sobbing, the cries were muffled by Naruto's face buried into Carlisle chest.

Naruto can't remember the last time he cried in front of someone; in fact it has been so long since he cried at all. With a childhood like his he had to be strong so he tried to avoid crying but the tears just wouldn't stop coming. He felt so safe and secure in the vampire's arms that the tears came naturally in front of him. 'This must be what it's feels like to be held by your father.' Naruto couldn't help but think as he tightens his hold on the vampire.

Carlisle was on the same boat the only thing stopping his tears was the fact that he no longer had any so instead he held on to the blond tighter almost afraid that he might disappear and that it might all turned out to be a hallucination. 'This is what holding your child after a long wait feels like.' He buried his face in the blonde's hair a smelled him getting a hint of the pine trees behind their house where he and Nathaniel spend hours playing and hiding from their father. That was what made it real to Carlisle, the scent it was what made him finally realize that he was holding his little bother's son.

"I thought I was alone, I thought I was alone…"

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay…"

At Naruto's repeated mumbling Carlisle pulled back and looked directly into those cerulean blues "…You will never be alone, I'm sorry it took me so long to find you." There was a complete and utter guilt in Carlisle tone after hearing about the blonde's childhood –the childhood that his little brother unknowingly cursed him to– he felt so guilty and angry at not being able to be there when his nephew need him the most. 'Logically I know that he was in a different world and I couldn't get to him but it doesn't make this guilt go away.'

"It's not your fault, you had no idea I existed. Even if you did we came from different worlds you wouldn't have been able to reach me."

Although his statement was logical a part of Naruto felt cheated by life because he had what he could see is an amazing uncle but he had to go through life alone. Now is too late because he can protect himself and he already got through the hard times. 'It would have been nice to have family who could have gone through those times with me; to hold me when I cried, to protect me when the villagers got rough, to love me and kiss me goodnight, to go to my graduation and tell me how proud they were…to just be there for me.'

For a while they both stood there in each other's arms savoring the moment, the reunion of long lost family members when Naruto suddenly stiffen "what's wrong?" Carlisle asked looking down at the blond worry about the sudden change. "You know that I'm not my father...your brother, I will never be him no matter how much I look like him." At the statement Carlisle was surprise but he understood the blond because I part of him wanted to pretend the Naruto was Nathaniel. Carlisle could see how heavy this was on the blond 'no one likes him for him.' He won't do that as much as he wanted his little brother back he was not going to compare Naruto to him. It would not be fair to Naruto or Nathaniel plus he could tell that Naruto was more like his mother since Nathaniel was always quiet and reserved.

"I know that and that is what makes you all the more important"

Naruto gave him a confused looked at Carlisle spoke unable to understand what the vampire meant

"You are the best thing my brother left behind because you are the best of him but you are not him. I miss him and I will always miss him but I now know he's gone."

Naruto's eye watered again at Carlisle's words he has never been seen as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Carlisle could hear the tears and the aww coming from their families outside but he focused on the blond. 'I could never confuse him for Nathaniel.' It was a while before they could both calm down and the emotions in the room became lighter and happier. Carlisle could practically hear his family vibrating with anxiety to come in, especially his nephew's 'that feels good to say' mates which he realized it's something that he would have to talk to them about 'I don't like them keeping Naruto in the dark and I do not want to betray to blonde's trust by keeping things from him, it's not the right way to start a relationship.'

"So, you think we should let the family in before the anticipation gets them?"

"Yes"

The answer did not come from the blond in his arms but from a voice outside one that he recognized as Alice's. This made both blondes laugh "I mean I don't know…" Naruto answered knowing that the vampires could hear them and at hearing Alice's whine he smirked. Carlisle couldn't help but smile at the teasing 'my nephew is quite devious.' "Okay, if I most…" Naruto wasn't even finish with his sentence when the door burst open and in came the short vampire follow by Emmett, Harry and Esme, everyone else came in at a slower paste but the emotion was the same everyone was smiling

"Yay, we're cousins now."

Alice was very excited as she grabbed the blond and jumped up and down before Esme stepped in and took the blond from a pouting Alice. "Welcome to the family Naruto." She hugged him but this hug was different from the first one they had especially when she whisper "thank you" before going off to hug and kiss her mate. Harry came and also hugged Naruto "how are you feeling?" "I'll let you know when I find out." They looked into each other's eyes trying to communicate with the other before Harry hugged him again but this time they were both wrapped around Emmett's big strong arms.

"Congratulations blondie looks like you're a Cullen now."

"Yeah, we're cousins."

The statement was received with silence in the room followed by laughter from Rosalie, everyone but Harry, Naruto and Emmett soon followed her at the irony of the statement. Emmett made a face while Harry looked worry at the possible predicament; Carlisle smirked at Emmett's reaction knowing that they will both need to tell the blond soon before he puts Emmett in the family zone.

* * *

**A few days later**

It has been a few day since the discovery of Naruto and Carlisle's relation and the two have spend almost every day together getting to know each other. They bonded and made up for lost time both talking about their short experience with Nathaniel/Minato. Everyone was happy for the duo because they both deserved it and at first Harry and Emmett weren't angry that Carlisle got to spend more time with their mate than they did but as Naruto learned more about Carlisle he admired him more.

Then the hero worship kick in and all Naruto ever talked about was how amazing Carlisle was. If he had questions he would ask his uncle, if he needed advice he would go to his uncle, in fact Naruto grew so attached to Carlisle that out of all the Cullens he was the first one that Naruto fully trusted although he was too scare to tell him about Kurama. At this Harry and Emmett began to grow jealous of the fact that Carlisle had won over their mate so easily specially since Naruto is known for not be able to show or understand love very well.

Both were teased mercilessly by their families and even Carlisle sometimes teased them by asking them questions about Naruto which he knew the answers to but they didn't. It got so bad the Harry and Emmett would touch the blond in some way when Carlisle was in the room to stake their claim. They would also try to distract the blond when he wanted to go see his uncle unknowingly making Naruto more suspicious. The breaking point came when Naruto confided in Carlisle about Harry and Emmett's strange behavior "everyone seems to know what's going on but won't tell me. I'm hurt that they think I'm an idiot and won't notice." Naruto's shoulder sagged and he lowered his head Carlisle felt guilty at knowing that he is one of the people that knew what was going on and won't say anything.

"I'm sure they don't mean to hurt you or fool you, they will tell you soon" Carlisle tried to comfort the blond "I hope so because I unfortunately for me will forgive anything but the one thing I could never forgive is someone betraying my trust and I trust those guys with everything and the fact that they don't seem to trust me hurts." Carlisle hugged the blond to comfort him but at that moment he made a decision he could not stand end watch while his nephew suffered.

When he was able to get Harry and Emmett alone he made his decision quite clear without betraying Naruto's trust "I understand that Naruto is your mate and you want to do things your way but he is my nephew and I will not be a part in hurt him…"

"…"

"…so either you tell him or I will." With that Carlisle walked away leaving a shock wizard and vampire behind. Making them realize that they are running out of time, they had to tell Naruto their way while they still had the chance to or risk losing him.

* * *

**Inner Evil:** Well that is all done. It took a while but as a reward for waiting and an 'I'm sorry' I wrote your guys one of my longest chapters yet. Please remember that I write as I go so this chapter kept changing as I was writing because I was struck by new ideas and inspiration so I had to accommodate hence it took longer. I hope it was worth the wait and everyone likes it. What do you guys think of my twist? I know some of you hoped that he was Carlisle son…

I will next post the epilogue to my other story and then the next chapter to this one, after that hopefully I will update much faster depending on inspiration I get.

Next Chapter: La Push wolf appear and two new possible pairings

Please let me know what you think I should call the Wizard/Ninja unity…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Harry Potter and Twilight are not mine, sadly.

**Inner Evil: **Hey guys, I am sorry for the wait I took a short vacation but I'm back now and hope to move this story along. I'm trying to update sooner I would try to write at least to chapters at a time so that you guys don't wait that long. Sounds easier said than done but I'm nothing if not determine *stubborn* Now to welcome the new members and thank them for their support **Katsudragonyuu, Anonimo XD,** **ariannapotter96, ,** ** .96780,** **maryls671,** **rozielrie,** **Sandwich Vision,** **loliba,** **Jonh Ross646,** **draco7347,** **CheezieBacon,** **Yaky998,** **kittu-winkle,** **jazsie,** **munesanzune, shardia,** **Ramio3, Lucky-Will-Rock-Dis-World, Winged-Ashes, **and last but not least **Gemini no Vanou**

**Silvermane1: **Thank you!

**yukino76: **Thank you I'm glad you liked my twist. The family is going to grow even more now while at the same time separating into their own happiness.

**draco7347:** I'm glad you like the story.

**Guest: **Hopefully this was soon enough; I'll try to get better on updating.

"hello" talking

'yay' thinking

'**I'm back bitchessss!**' Kurama

* * *

**The Place Where We Belong**

Making friends is one of the hardest things that humans have to do, whether you're an introvert or extrovert it's difficult to put yourself out there to be judge by others. Even as a child when it seems so easy rejection still leaves a lasting effect that you might not notice until you are older. As a child you're not braver or strong the difference is that as a child you have an invincible super hero who could do all and solve all hence you take more risk because you know someone will catch you if you fall. As an adult while you still might have those heroes you do not have that blind faith and believe in the unlimited power that you once believed they held.

This was the case for the gang especially after the horrible childhood that they all had. It was hard for them to put themselves out there and possibly set themselves up for more betrayal and pain. The only difference is that they had very little success to measure up to not nearly enough to get back on the horse unless you're a seer who can see when things will turn out great. That was the reason why Luna sat next to a meek looking girl with glasses and teary eyes to say "don't worry he wasn't the one, you'll meet him soon." then gave her a dreamy smile taking the girl by surprise.

* * *

Angela was having a horrible day, her once perfect life had crumble with just one sentence _"I think we need a break, it's not you…" _it was the words that no girl or guy wants to hear from their significant other 'I thought everything was going so well…I don't know what happened.' After crying all weekend Angela could still not figure out why Ben all of a sudden decided to end things. To make matters worse they lived in a small town so by morning the next day everyone knew of the spilt.

So as soon as she entered the school everyone looked at her pointing and mumbling. "Hey, Ang I hear about the break-up, what happened did he cheat? Did you cheat?" That was the greeting she got from her so call friend Jessica "you know I won't tell" She said trying to get gossip out of the quiet girl 'do I? You're the last person I would confess anything too.' But of course she didn't say it out loud for fear of drawing attention to herself. Instead she kept walking towards the school mumbling a hello but otherwise ignoring her 'friend' she did manage to catch the "so rude, that's probably why he left her." That Jessica said

'I can't wait for this day to be over.'

The rest of the day follow the same way except for the rumor that she was a bitch and cheated on Ben 'I wonder who started that rumor…spiteful bitch.' She knew that it was Jessica because she wouldn't give her any information what made it worse was that she acted like nothing happened and tried to talk to her pretending to be the worry friend. As mad as she was Angela was also hurt because even though she knew how Jessica was she had grown to accept her and see her as a friend 'apparently that was my mistake.' She was trying really hard to hold back the tears when

"Don't worry he wasn't the one, you'll meet him soon."

Looking up she saw one of the new students sitting next to her and smiling. Her long blonde hair fell down her back like a golden stream -'it's so long she looks like Rapunzel'- her clothes were a blend of colors and patterns. She had purple leggings and leg warmers, blue converse with clouds, a grey skirt with multi-color wizards on it and an orange and blue jacket that seems too big on her as if it was her boyfriends (Naruto's from the younger years).

What really got Angela wasn't the clothe but how comfortable she seemed in them, she didn't seem to mind or feel as if she was an odd ball or weirdo. She walked with a confidence that any runway model would have, not bothered by the stares or mocking laughs she got from girls. She seemed to be happy in her own skin as if her world cannot be entered by the bullies and hurtful comments.

"It's all about accepting yourself once you do that the only thing that can hurt you is you."

The blonde girl answered as if reading her thoughts this time her smile reached her eyes as if Angela had asked the right question 'I didn't asked anything.' Angela was extremely confuse about what was going on but something about the blonde made her feel happy and reassure she realized all she needed was someone to confirm that this was not the end.

"Thank you that's exactly what I needed. I'm Angela."

"Sometimes we never realize but the smallest act is the one that helps the most, I'm Luna."

Soon the two were talking as if they had being friends all their life. Angela shared her horrible break up while Luna talked about her mix match family. Luna even shared their magical background as if it was the most normal thing in the world, Angela to her credit did not look at Luna like she was crazy "I suspected something supernatural was going on since the Cullens came to Forks." 'turns out that Bella wasn't the only one to figure it out.' Luna couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the stuck up human being brought down a peg.

It was decided by Luna that Angela was going to their house after school and meet her family, Angela did not argue with the blonde "you'll fit right in." It was something about the blonde that drew Angela to her, she felt that she could trust her and that Luna would always be there 'it's so strange and foolish, I can't explain it but at least no one has ever felt drawn to a serial killer so I'm safe…I hope.' There was a part in her that was scare and nervous but this was something new 'we hardly get those in Forks'

Once Luna had the confirmation that Angela would go meet her family and that she won't run screaming bloody murder from the things that she learn today. The rest of the class and the day was uneventful, people still gossiped in fact they gossiped more after seeing her with the weird new girl but for some reason it didn't bother her as much instead she was anxious about meeting new people

'Who are also wizards, ninjas and vampires so…no pressure.'

Even then she couldn't help but smile because it was something new and interesting but more than that it was hope that she was not alone and everything will be okay. For the first time since the break-up she could see her future and she was looking forward to it.

* * *

At the end of the day Luna was waiting for her outside her last class but she was not alone, next to her were two of the most gorgeous boys 'not boys, men' she had ever seen. Of course she heard of the new students and how good looking they were but she had Ben so she didn't even look or paid attention.

For a second she froze taken away by the trio but she wasn't the only one every student walking the halls was staring. The raven hair boy was leaning on the wall with a smirk on his face but his eye filled with adoration for the blond boy that seem to be telling an exciting story. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the raven boy adored the blond 'with a smile that bright and eyes so beautiful I image is not that hard'

"Angela!"

She was snapped out of her thought by Luna calling her attention from the two guys. She looked and saw the blonde looking at her with a dreamy smile on her face calling her over with her hand once she got her attention. "Hey how was the rest of your day?" Luna walked up to Angela as she came out the classroom "it was…better" Angela found herself responding but she looked behind Luna at the two boys who were now staring at them, Angela could not help but blush at the attention of the two good looking guys. Luna noticed her attention and reaction so she brought them into the conversation

"Angela these are my brothers the blond is Naruto and the raven is Harry."

The blond Naruto stepped forward and directed that deadly bright smile at Angela "Hi, Angela it's great to meet you. I heard that you'll be joining us?" Angela tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out all she could do was nod and mumble a "huh" but that did not seem to bother the blond who smiled even brighter 'how is that possible?' "Well, welcome to the dark side." Before she could fully make a fool of herself the raven hair boy pulled Naruto away and stepped forward "don't worry he provokes that reaction on everybody after time you'll get us to it and from what my sister has told us…" at this he looked at Luna who nodded as if confirming something "…you'll have plenty of time."

"Come on we're going over to the house so that you can meet the rest of the family, you can call your parents from there."

Then Luna started to walk away confident that they were following her, Angela looked at the two boys who both smiled and shrugged before following Luna.

* * *

They walked over to the parking lot where everyone was looking at them and mumbling about Angela hanging out with the weird good looking new kids. Angela saw her friends staring at her Jessica looked like she was going to head their way but Angela looked away and kept walking, this was something in her life that she didn't want Jessica to take control of. It felt great to in a way take control over her life even the glare she felt on her back did not discourage her. She could finally appreciate the nice sunny day that their rainy town was blessed with and if her friends only wanted her when she was useful or entertaining than its time to get new friends.

She looked up and saw Naruto staring at her with a smile on his face and pride in his eyes at first she didn't understand it "you want to really feel free? Come on I'll give you a ride." He pointed to the motorcycle that was in front of them, Harry and Luna were standing next to a jeep looking at her waiting for her decision. Angela was confused until Naruto's words and look made sense "we've all had that same look in our face once." Luna was the one that confirmed her suspicious, it was almost as if she past some sort of test. So many thoughts were going through her head

'Safety, what would people think? My parents will find out, what would they say? People will talk…'

She looked behind her to the rest of the students, to her friends, finally to Ben who was staring with wide worry and guilty eyes as if she was going to commit some serious crime because of him. In that moment she realized how much importance she gave people even Ben, she let them all believe that she was nothing without them and that her life revolved around them.

'Not any more'

She took the helmet from Naruto and put it on, the blond smirked, Harry and Luna got in the car but this time they also had the pride in their eyes. Once Naruto got on the motorcycle Angela hopped on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

She heard the gasps of everyone in the parking lot; she could hear the whispering _"is that quiet Angela?" "What is she thinking?" "I thought she was a good girl" "It's the break-up with Ben, she is having a mental breakdown" "OMG!" _This time she didn't care instead she smiled "Angela!" Ben called her trying to get her attention now Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Eric were standing next to him. Angela smiled and wave at her friends before Naruto took off leaving all the teens with wide eyes and slacked jaws.

'Out with the old…Okay life, let's see what you got.'

* * *

**The Wizards/Ninja's House**

Luna had already prep everyone for Angela's visit, she had call her family after class to let them know so when she walked in Hinata and Lee were sitting in the island while Neville seemed to be cooking something. "Welcome home!" Lee walked up hugging both her and Harry while Hinata and Neville stood back at a gentler paste giving both of them a smile

"How was school?"

"It was interesting, especially since Luna picked up a stray"

Harry answered Hinata giving Luna a side glance, when his sister had told him that she had told someone about them he had been furious that she would risk everything. At first he was hoping that it was her soulmate but when it wasn't anyone's soulmate he panic she had to call Naruto to calm him down but by the time the blond arrived he had already planned their escape.

Of course Naruto thought it was a great idea, he wanted to give this new girl the benefit of the doubt plus he was more logical reminding a worry and panicked Harry that Luna was a seer. Harry was pretty embarrassed after that but even with that he is not 100% sold on the idea.

"Oh don't say that, I'm sure Luna had a great reason. She only has the family's best interest at heart."

Of course Hinata who also possessed Naruto's bleeding heart defended both a girl she hasn't even met and her sister's strange behavior. Harry smiled and walked over to hug Hinata whose face turned a bright red no matter how much her confidence has grown she still can't help but blush when the attention is directed her way. "Where is this guest you told us about anyway?" Just as Neville asked they all heard the roar of Naruto's bike pulling into the drive way.

"There she is."

* * *

"Wow! That was amazing, so exhilarating and scary but I felt so…"

"Free? Like nothing can hold you back"

"Yea, exactly…"

Suddenly Angela saw the people in the room staring at them and she felt shy all over again, she remembered that she was coming to meet some new people but her mother raised her with manners.

"Umm…Hello"

At first there was a silence in the room as everyone looked and accessed the new person, it was nerve raking to be on the receiving end of that attention. It felt like the silence when on for hours when it was really just at most a few seconds.

Finally Naruto broke the silence by introducing everyone in the room "Angela this is Lee…" he pointed to a smiling very tall guy with thick eyebrows "…this is Neville…" he pointed to the guy behind the island who gave her a gentle welcoming smile "…last but not least this is Hinata." He pointed to a beautiful blushing girl who still managed to smile at her "everyone this is Angela."

That was all it took because immediately everyone came over to greet her, is as if all she needed was the approval of the blond for everyone else to accept her 'so he's the head of the family' She had suspected that it might have been Luna because of how easily everyone took her word 'but I guess that was mainly because she is the seer, which I still can't get over' She was able to handle the existence of wizards/witches, ninjas, even vampires but the idea that someone can see the future is hard to swallow mainly because the future is a scary concept for anyone.

* * *

Soon they were sitting down in the living room talking as if they've been friends all their lives, it came naturally to all of them as if they were meant to be together, at this though Angela looked at Luna who smiled at her with a knowing look 'nope, still too much.'

At first they got over the sad stuff like Angela's break-up, the ninjas' childhood, the wizards' war after hearing about everyone's story she felt that her issues weren't as bad and she appreciated the things she took for granted like her parents, strangers' positive opinion of her, her house, her clothes, the friends she's had all her life. The little things that because she has always had she took for granted.

'I knew there were people that had it worse but you almost fool yourself into thinking that it's all a story in a book but seeing it first-hand…'

Then they got into the heavy stuff which included emotions all that they had built up and bottled up for the first time ever Angela spoke her mind and was listened to with no judgement. It was an amazing feeling to be accepted even with her weakness for them to share their weakness, putting their trust in her the same way that she has in them

'I realize that friendship is a two way street for so long I thought that I had to give my all and make everyone happy.'

"Well enough of this emotional stuff…" She said wiping her tears "…how are you guys liking Forks so far?"

"I like it; it reminds me a lot of England"

"Yes, it's almost like being home."

Harry and Neville both answered remembering the good times, Luna couldn't help but to agree with her brothers Forks was like being home in the sense of the weather. The weather and the forest brought back memories of home and Hogwarts 'both good and bad ones.'

"Well I don't like it; I miss the sun and the bright colors."

No one was surprise that the one that said that was Naruto the blond seemed to get his energy from the sun in fact he embodied the sun bright, warm, energetic and happy 'I guess it makes sense, the sun can never look at itself so he doesn't see his shine.' Angela thought since she's been there she has witness how the blond seems to almost energize everyone he meets.

"I also miss the ocean."

"I do miss the sea."

At this all of his family agreed that they miss the water, it had become almost a tradition where ever they went to go see the sea especially since Harry found them in a body of water it was the closes thing Hinata, Lee and Naruto had to going home. Angela got an idea she remembered the trips that her and her friends use to take to La Push to hang out at First Beach.

"So why don't you go to the beach? It might not be as great as the one's you've all seen in your travels but First Beach is still pretty good."

She was met with silence and going by the surprise and shock in everyone's eyes she has a feeling that they did not know about it. Her suspicions were confirmed when Naruto asked the excitement clear in his voice and eyes

"There a beach here?"

"Yea, it's in La Push the reservation about fifteen miles from Forks. I can take you this weekend."

"Really!?"

"Yea, it'll be fun."

"I hope the nice weather keeps up so that we can actually get in the water."

After that everyone started talking and asking question about not only the beach but also La Push itself. Angela was happy to answer all the questions although she wondered why the Cullens or Bella did not mention anything about the beach or La Push.

'It's strange especially I mean the Cullens I understand since they never go there but Bella goes there all the time she practically lived there when the Cullens were away.' The rest of the day was past planning the trip to La Push as well as a trip to Port Angeles that same weekend, it was a great afternoon and even thought when she called her parents about staying for dinner they wanted her home immediately it was still a great end to what started as a horrible day.

* * *

**Later that night**

After the sun had finally set Emmett was able to visit his mates without the worry of possibly blinding them. He was anxious to see his mates even though it has only been hours he missed them terribly 'maybe it's the fact that I haven't seal the deal, it feel like someone could still come and take them away from me.' Even with Harry knowing and loving him without Naruto his happiness wasn't complete 'I need to get Harry to overcome his fears and talk to Naruto.' He was unfortunately greeted with what he considered to be horrible news from his mates

"NO! Absolutely not! I forbid it."

"You what…?"

If he wasn't so lost and taken over by protective instinct for his mates he would have recognize that base on Harry's tone he was entering dangerous territory, dog house territory. The rest of the family all knew what was coming so with wide eyes they all decided to leave the couple alone, Neville went out to his greenhouse, Lee and Hinata headed for the gym and luckily Luna was still dropping off Angela. Naruto was about to leave as well until he heard Emmett's next words

"I forbid both of you from going there."

"Both of you? I'm sorry I most have heard wrong…"

This time it was Naruto that spoke and while his tone wasn't as dangerous as Harry it was getting there depending on Emmett's next words. Again the vampire was so blinded by the fear of his mates getting hurt that he did not see the signs so he kept digging himself into a deeper hole.

"Yes both of you, I'm not letting Harry or you go and put yourself in danger especially where I can't reach you."

The statement was follow by dead silence the tension in the room was so thick it was almost suffocating. Naruto's eyes burned a dark purple color and with the glared directed at him the vampire was able to finally see how deep he was in. Harry was able to put his anger a side to try to keep the peace between his two mates.

'How **dare **he**! **Try to tell me what to do, **I would not let anyone control me again.**'

Naruto was so angry that his charka and emotions were blending with Kurama's mixing his blue eyes with the fox's red eyes. Logically he knew that the vampire wasn't trying to control or hurt him but it reminded him too much of his past. So he tried to take a deep breath reminding himself that he was out of that situation and that Emmett was different but he was still angry.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?

"I'm your m…"

Harry realized what Emmett was about to confess so he cut him off to intervene although he was not ready to tell Naruto he also knew that this was not the best time to tell the blond, with emotions as high as they were telling Naruto now would hurt more than help. So he got between his two alarmingly physically close mates and put a hand on each of their chest to separate them.

"Okay I think we should all calm down before we do or say anything we may regret."

Harry looked at Emmett with a pointed glare to stop him from taking it any farther a look that even in his anger stage Naruto did not miss. He decided to save that to analyst another time when he is not as angry, right now the main problem is that Emmett thinks that he has the right to tell him what to do. Emmett took a deep breath to calm down and carefully thought about what he was going to say next.

"Look there things that you both don't know about La Push and I'm just trying to protect you, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you guys and I wasn't able to do anything to stop it."

At hearing the emotional reply from the vampire Naruto was able to calm down a little while Harry's eyes soften even though they both understood the need to protect those they loved the idea of trying to control them to do it did not fit well with either of them.

"Then tell us"

Emmett looked at both his mates and now that his mind was clearer he could see the hurt and betrayal in Harry's eyes as well as the anger and disappointment in Naruto 'damn it! I let my emotions get the better of me, knowing their history I almost committed the most unforgivable act…trying to control them. I have to fix this before I lose one of them before I've had him.'

Emmett took a deep breath and decided that the best way was to tell his mates about the wolves and they will understand him, so he told them about the wolves and if he thought that would work he overestimated his mates' self-preservation instinct instead of being discourage they seem more curious

"If they have control over their shift and the full moon those not matter than they're shape shifter not werewolves."

"Okay but it doesn't matter shape shifter or werewolves they're still too volatile which makes them dangerous."

"But they don't attack or kill human?"

"Well…Yea they were created to protect humans from vampires…but their shifts are control by emotions so the smallest thing could set them off."

Harry had a feeling that Naruto and Emmett were about to get into it again so he decided to take control because he knew that they were the vampires mates he understood Emmett's worry and fear but he also knew that if they were going to build a life together than the vampire needed to understand and trust that they can take care of themselves. Every partnership is about compromise and trust so the same way that they can trust and let Emmett protect them he also had to trust that they can protect themselves as well.

"Look Emmett I get it you're worry about us and you want to protect us but you have to remember that we can take care of ourselves we've been doing it since we were born. While we know that we have you now to help us carry the load you have to understand and trust us we're not as weak as you seem to think we are."

"I don't think you're weak I just…"

Harry walked into his mate's personal space and he grabbed his face clashing gold with emerald green eyes.

"Trust us."

"I do but it's not easy to know and let you walk into danger."

"And what does that make you?"

This time is was Naruto who asked the question which was harsh but before Harry could say anything the blond continue talking

"I mean Harry is your mate but what's saving the rest of us? Let's face everyone has the potential to be dangerous if we let that fear rule us than our lives would be not worth living."

While his mate's words did hurt him at first he understood them Naruto's life was ruled by pain and fear until now and he could image how horrible that must have been. He also knew that this was a losing battle base on the determination in the blonde's eyes.

In a way he's not surprise because he knew that both of his mates were stubborn, strong-willed and independent. As frustrating it is he wouldn't change them for anything and he loved them just the way they are 'I guess I'll just have to get use to letting go and not pull an Edward since my mates aren't as complacent as Bella.'

Harry could see the moment that they won and Emmett gave up so he couldn't help but smile. As a thank you he got on his toes and placed a sweet loving kiss on his vampire's lips a kiss that Emmett soon made deeper by pulling his mate closer into his arms. Once they pulled away he just wished that he could have gotten a kiss from both of his mates, Harry could see this so he kissed Emmett in the cheeks in support and understanding but also apology.

They both turned to Naruto to see what he thought and while his eyes were back to their beautiful cerulean blue color and the anger was gone he still did not look completely happy. He walked up to them and stared at both of them with a calculating look.

"I don't know what you're both hiding from me or what's going on but if any of you try to control me or tell me what to do again I will NEVER forgive you and I WILL cut you out of my life because that is NOT a mistake I'm willing to make again."

With one final look the blond was out of the room leaving two very scare and guilty mates in fact Harry was close to having a panic attack at the blonde's words. They were both shock at the revelation that the blond was onto them and knew that they were hiding something from him. It was a wake-up call for Emmett because he realized that as scare as Harry was to tell Naruto they would lose a lot more if they waited.

"I know that you're worry about his reaction but I think it would get worse if we wait, we have to tell him."

"Not now please, please just give me a little more time…"

Harry begged and pleaded with his mate the fear of Naruto's rejection or hate taking over. The tears ran down his face as he grabbed his mate's shirt in a desperate attempt at convincing the vampire. Emmett hated to see his mate so desperate and scared he had the feeling the Harry might never be ready and that only way that Naruto was going to know was by figuring it out but Emmett did not tell his mate this and he couldn't do anything that would bring him pain so he caved.

"Shhh, don't worry we'll tell him when you're ready but just keep in mind that he's suspicious already."

'And will figure it out any day now.'

Emmett did not realize how right he was because Naruto had use Kurama's chakra to enhance his hearing therefore he heard their conversation word for word and now he definitely knew that whatever they were hiding had to do with him and by Harry's reaction it was not good at all.

'I thought you were different Harry.'

* * *

The next few days were extremely awkward and the tension between the three became more and more obvious. Emmett was still sure that he was right and he wasn't happy that Harry and Naruto refused to listen to him while at the same time feeling guilty about still hiding the truth from Naruto.

Harry was so ruled by guilty and fear that couldn't look at Naruto in the eyes but was also trying to get back into his good graces. In the other hand Naruto had gotten over his anger and was more disappointed he tried avoid Harry and Emmett spending most of his time out of school with Carlisle when he had a break.

By Friday Carlisle was able to convince the blond to give the two another chances 'I just hope that they don't mess up this chance and actually tell him' thought the doctor as his nephew headed home to get ready for his trip tomorrow.

When he got home Carlisle made sure to tell Emmett and Harry this, he was not willing to hide or lie to his nephew any more, he also warned them that next time he won't intervene at all. Harry lowered his eyes because he knew that all this was because of him Emmett was ready to tell Naruto the minute he found out but Harry wasn't

'I'm still not, I don't know if I'll ever be'

* * *

**La Push-The next day**

After asking Carlisle to talk to Angela's parents -who were angry and did not trust the new kids with all the rumors going around and the lies from her so called friends- as Naruto's uncle to get their permission for her to go with them, the gang was on their way to La Push.

Naruto and Lee were riding their bikes while the rest were inside the jeep. The tension was put in the back burner for the mean time so that they all may enjoy the trip although Emmett had called Harry once and send him four text messages since they left the house.

Luna has been acting stranger or stranger since yesterday when she team up with Alice to take Angela shopping to Port Angeles for their trip saying that she needed to look her best. Angela took the strange behavior very well and just when along with it accepting that Luna probably saw something happening on the trip unknowingly accepting an unspoken rule of their families _"never question Alice or Luna's strange behavior, just grin and bear it." _Angela became worried when in the jeep Luna kept fidgeting and smiling like a crazy person 'okay now I want to know what's going to happen, it must be good…'

As they got closer they were able to see the water and everyone became excited, Angela saw as everyone became brighter and their eyes lighten up. 'The soothing influence of the sea' she could understand the feeling because the ocean has that effect on her too just like JFK said _"We are tied to the ocean. And when we go back to the sea -whether it is to sail or to watch- we are going back from whence we came."_ They pulled up in the parking area and the motorcycles were already parked with Naruto and Lee bouncing with excitement.

Once they found a Luna approve spot they set up Hinata, Luna and Harry sat in the blanket to enjoy the rare sunny day while Lee and Neville played in the sand, Naruto immediately went into the water unbothered by the cold temperature based on the big grin on his face he liked it. It was a great feeling and everyone was calm and serene.

Everything was going well soon Lee joined Naruto in the water both began rough housing. Neville sat down with them while Harry looked longingly at the water specifically the blond in the water. Suddenly Luna sat up and got a far-away look towards the cliffs then she got up and smiled "get ready Angela, it's time."

With that she started to walk towards the cliffs leaving everyone confuse especially Angela "get ready for what? Time for what?" Angela looked around hoping that someone could clear things up but everyone just shrugged "might as well just follow her and see." Harry was the one that answer going back to staring at his mate already bored with the new development. With the encouragement from everyone Angela got up and followed Luna where ever she wanted to take her.

* * *

**First beach- Cliffs**

On the other side of the beach were three cliffs that seem to almost be floating in the middle sea like someone placed pieces of the forest on top of the ocean. On top of these cliffs were a group of native boys rough housing, they seemed to just be enjoying their youth.

Four boys all with similar characteristics but features different enough that it became clear that they were not immediate relatives. They laughed and joke with a carefree nature that can only be seeing in youth. One of the teens a tall and slender boy was the one to notice the people on the beach which from the cliffs they had a clear view of

"Hey guys, looks like we have visitors."

This statement got the attention of the rest of the crew, one of them in particular who ran as soon as he saw the people on the beach 'Bella! Finally she got away from that leech.' The boy was thick and with more muscles than his friends he was also a lot taller his massive built ran at a high speed that was almost unnatural.

His friends were left behind in the wake of his excitement "he really needs to get over her…" The tall and slender boy stated as he watched his friend rush to the beach "…you would think that after she choose another guy he would let go." Another boy not quite as tall as the other two but more muscular than his slender friend spoke his tone like his friend not happy "it's not like she lets him move on, every time he tries she pulls him back in giving him false hope." The anger become clearer and clearer as he spoke

"Come on guys lets catch up with him."

This was spoken by the shortest boy in the group who had a youthful face and a bright smile that dimmed slightly as they spoke of his friends situation, 'oh Jacob, I really hope you imprint soon because that is the only thing that we help you finally get over Bella.' The boy could almost pass as Jacob's younger brother because of their close similarities. They all got up and raced down the cliff to try and join their other friend before he gets into trouble.

* * *

Jacob ran as fast as he could unable to control his excitement; it had been days since he's seeing or heard from Bella. He was so lost in his happy thought about reuniting with his friend that he nearly crash in to a small blonde girl walking down the beach it was only thanks to her words that he was snapped out of his thoughts and was able to stop

"Hello there."

Jacob looked down at the blonde girl smiling up at him. She was wearing bright orange dress with ruffles at the skirt and spaghetti flowered straps her feet were beard, her dirty blonde hair was long and curled she had a fake sunflower crown in her head. Everything about her screamed bizarre and definitely foreign, there was something not completely normal about her and this made Jacob stand up straight in case of any unpreceded threat.

"Bella is not here." This only serve put Jacob on edge as he tower over the small blonde in an act of intimidation

"How do you know Bella? You're not one of her friends; I've never seen you before."

The blonde girl actually laughed "oh god no, I'm not one of her friends. We go to the same school…" the statement and the tone of it did not seem to ease Jacob at all if anything it put him on high alert 'is she a threat to Bella or one of those gossiping girls that are jealous of her.' The blonde girl got a distant look in her eyes before she focus on Jacob and smiled "I'm Luna, your welcome." Then she kept walking away from the tall boy as he yelled "your welcome? For wha…" He was cut off by a voice yelling behind him

"LUNA! Wait up"

When he turned around it was too late someone had crash into him because of his massive built it didn't affect him but the other person -which by the voice was a girl- fell to the floor. She got up on her knees looking for something repeating the words "I'm so sorry."

Before finding what he saw were glasses putting them on and looking up at him. As their eyes met the whole world came to a complete and total stop as brown eyes stare at each other lost in a trance. Jacob felt as if he was complete broken apart and put back together by this angel in front of him.

* * *

Angela has very rarely had to look up to a guy it was something that she has always being self-conscious about. It was something that always bothered Ben especially when the guys would make fun of him but with this guy that wasn't a problem as he easily towered over her by a good six to seven inches. Once she got over the height and was able to actually focus on his features 'he is gorgeous and sweet Jesus! Those muscles, those abs, is that an eight pack?'

Jacob wasn't as far off with his thought as he stared at beautiful gentle coffee colored eyes like their name sake they seem warm filling him with energy but addictive as he began to drown in them. Her long brown hair falls over her shoulders with bangs that over her eyes as she lowers her head.

Once he was release from those eyes he realized what happened 'Holy Shit! I imprinted on her.' While he was having his inner freak out Angela had apologized face bright red from making a fool of herself in front of a good looking guy, when she realized he wasn't responding she decided to go find Luna. Jacob realized that his imprint was leaving and he didn't even know her name -although she seemed familiar- so he grabbed her arm

"Wait! Don't go, please…I'm Jacob."

He extended his hand to shake, Angela seemed thoughtful she looked towards were Luna headed but for some reason she felt drawn to this guy. She shook his hand feeling an electric charge run through her body from their connected hand.

"I'm Angela, I should really go find my friend."

"Please, let me go with you, I wouldn't want you to get lost."

Angela looked at the wide open but empty beach before looking at Jacob with a raised eyebrow. Jacob couldn't help but feel stupid at such a lame excuse 'way to sound stupid and creepy, now she's definitely going to run away.'

But he was wrong instead Angela smiled saying "Sure, thank you." Jacob's eyes widen unable to believe that he was so lucky "Really?" Angela just nodded and started walking, Jacob almost tripped over his feet to follow his imprint making said imprint giggle at that sound Jacob's wolf howled with joy.

* * *

Luna walked away knowing that Angela would be in great hands in fact she couldn't be safer and happier with anyone else. She smiled time to meet her own destiny as she saw three big boys running he way. The boy leading the other two abruptly stop a few feet from her and she smiled wider 'finally' she walked up to him cutting the distance between them and looking up into brown eyes that stared straight into her grey eyes.

Embry had never needed much in life he was -unlike his friends- happy with the smallest of things. It comes with being an introvert, while introverts -contrary to popular believe- can be just as lively and outspoken as their extroverted counterparts they do not become energized by it, instead it drains them.

Introverts re-energize from time in complete solitude, a book or even a quiet space is enough to make them happy. Embry being an introvert was happy taking walks by himself in the woods both as a human and a wolf. He was happy to let his friends be the center of attention while he stayed in the background.

Staring into grey eyes he felt like he could become a party animal just to make them happy. Everything he was or was going to be was erased and he became a blank canvas. His whole life was waiting for this moment when he would finally meet the artist that would make him a master piece. The feeling was exhilarating he's heard Quil talking about imprinting but his words did not do it justice 'she's my imprint'

"Finally! I've been waiting for you."

Embry couldn't help but smile at his imprint's words and playful tone. Her long blonde hair flowing down her back framing her porcelain complexion she was truly the most beautiful creature in existence. There was an almost ethereal aura about her as if she was all knowing with a confidence that made her seem grand but he could still see the touch of insecurity and pain shine in her eyes as if someone tried to extinguish her light 'I would never let anyone or anything ever try burn out that glow again.'

"Sorry to make you wait. I'm Embry."

"Luna."

The staring contest continue until *cough* broke them from their gaze looking back Embry remember that he was not alone Quil and Seth were both behind him with a big grin on their faces when they realized what happened. They both wanted to congratulate their friend but did not want to scare his imprint away so they both smacked him on the shoulder while Quil decides to tease him "Please excuse my friend's bad manners I'm Quil…" he said with a easy-going smile and a mischievous tickle in his eyes. The statement made Embry blushed "…and this is Seth." Quil pointed to his shorter and younger friend "Hi! Nice to meet you" Seth exclaim extremely excited for his friend.

Luna smiled at the two boys that she knew were a package deal with her mate but that would become part of her family all the same. "Hello, it's very nice to meet you both. I'm Luna." The boys could not help but notice the English accent. Luna grabbed her mates hand and pulled him

"Come you must meet my friends now."

* * *

Embry was lost in the feeling of their skins touching and let himself be lead, his two friends looked at each laughing and follow the new imprints. Before they could get any further they saw Jacob following a girl like puppy if he was in his wolf form his tail would be wagging. It was almost the same look he always gave Bella but this one was deeper like the one Embry had on his face 'holy shit! Jacob too?' Quil couldn't help but be shock by the turn of events while Seth couldn't be happier 'finally he could be happy and move on.'

"Luna, there you are."

"Angela I see you've found him."

Everyone was confused by the statement even Angela herself 'found him? What is she talk..' then Angela remember what Luna first told her when they met _'the one _could that mean that he..' her eyes widen as she turned to a confuse and worry Jacob, Angela blushed and lower her head "Angela what's wrong?" the complete worry in Jacob's voice made Angela smiled 'it makes sense no one would be that worry over a stranger.' She looked at Luna who smiled and nodded her head "nothing, things are just looking better now." The two stared into each other's eyes in that moment accepting their intertwine fates.

"Come you both need to meet Naruto."

Again Luna pulled Embry and was followed by Quil and Seth, while Angela shyly grabbed Jacob's hand and started to walk slowly giving him chance to walk away. Jacob was on cloud nine at the touch of his imprint and watching her hesitation he tighten his hold on her hand and walked faster with her.

* * *

With the reset of the gang everyone was relaxing on the blanket except for Hinata and Neville who were both by the shore but not in the water. Lee seem to be taking a nap while Harry had been brave enough to get closer and closer to his mate until he was leaning on his shoulders while reading a book.

Naruto was watching over his family enjoying seeing the carefree happiness 'I won't let anyone hurt them ever again. **With all the shit you all been through you deserve some happiness, though I wouldn't mind a little action. **Kurama you just woke up from exhausting your chakra and you want to fight. **What can I say it's in my nature I'm a fighter.**' Naruto was not surprise at the fox's statement it is what drew them together after all they are both fighters.

Naruto was the first to see Luna and Angela headed their way with a group of huge boys, the closer they got the more he could see and he was able to see the girls holding hands with two of the boys 'hmm what's going on here. **Brat they smell wild, there a beast in all of them. **They must be the Quileute wolf pack. **There more of them I can feel it on them, **do you think that big one with Angela is the Alpha? **Hard to tell without meet all of them but he's definitely a leader.**'

Naruto got up disturbing Harry and tapped Lee who open his eyes and at Naruto's focus look immediately understood so he got up noticing the people heading their way. Harry looked where his mate was looking and notice the boys as well 'based of their abnormal built this must be the wolves Emmett was worry about.' "Hinata" The dark blue haired girl looked at attention walked to Naruto ready for anything that may come their way. Neville walked over and stood next to Harry waiting to see what happens.

As the wolves got closer they straighten up especially when they smell the leeches on Luna and Angela's friends. Suddenly a few feet away the wolves became aware of the blond boy's energy the wolves inside all of them were growling fiercely at what they consider another strong predator. Naruto step forward completely unfazed by the tension in their body language

"Luna, Angela who're new friends?"

Luna for the first time became nervous this was her family and Naruto had become her big brother their opinion was very important and the blond had become a sort of leader in their group his opinion affect everyone else's. Harry notice Luna's nerves and walked up to Naruto grabbing his arm to keep him grounded while offering his sister support.

"Guys this is Embry, my mate…"

"…Jacob Angela's mate and their friend Quil and Seth…"

"…Guys these are our friends Naruto, Harry, Lee, Hinata and Neville."

Luna finished the introduction pointing to each person and for a while everyone was silence until Hinata walked up to the wolves getting right up to Embry's face having to stand on her tip toes which would have been funny but her eyes were deadly with the veins popping out, she glared at Embry then Jacob and back to Embry

"If you hurt her they're not the ones you have to worry about…"

Hinata pointed to a smirking Naruto and Lee behind them

"…Because I will tear you apart slowly so that you feel the excruciating pain, and I'll start by your most loved organ, guess which one that is? Understood?"

She finished looking at Embry and Jacob smiling at both of the now terrified wolves, all the two huge boys could do was nod in agreement afraid to say anything else. Hinata walked back after being satisfy with their answer but not before doing an I'm watching you sign then blushing at her family and getting shyly behind her brothers next to a proud Neville. Everyone had a smile on their face Angela felt so especial to be included in Hinata's words.

"Yeah what she said times four."

This time Naruto couldn't help but smirk, Quil and Seth could not hold it in anymore and burst into a loud mocking laughter breaking the tension between the group and opening the flow gates for interaction. After the threats the interaction flowed easily and soon they were all talking like they've been friends forever especially after it got out that the gang knew about the wolves and vampires so the gang told them about magic and chakra. Seth and Naruto immediately hit it off seeing a kindred spirit in each other they could all see the moment the bromance was born. While Seth may have physically looked like Jacob's little brother, personality wise he looked like Naruto's little brother.

"You guys should come to the bon fire, tonight."

Luna suddenly got a glassy look in her eyes worrying her mate for a few seconds before snapping out of it looking at Neville and Hinata a dreamy smile on her face.

"Definitely we'll be there."

* * *

**Inner Evil: **Here it is, I hope that you are all still liking the story and I hope that this update was soon enough…

**Please let me know how I'm getting about updating. Faster, still slow, getting better, pretty good?**

The big moment is coming so I hope that you have all enjoyed the light happiness so far because the angst is coming. Some drama is on it's way and you might not like it so get ready. But don't worry I'm not big on dark stories so it won't be a lot but I'm a little bit sadistic so you never know.

The Wolves have finally join the story, the next chapter will be the introductions of the rest of the pairings and the pack…Please tell me what you think about the pairings so far and any ideas you might have for the ones missing.

**I would also like to hear what you guys like about the story so that I can improve and know for any future story. Very Important Please!**

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
